Walking the Forged Path
by Gravenimage
Summary: Jaune left way earlier for his journey to become a hero and ends up befriending an unlikely ally. Eventually both go on a journey throughout Remnant creating a strong bond between them as they get to know more about themselves and each other Black Knight or Knightshade pairing.
1. Rainy Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to RoosterTeeth.

Italics are thoughts

Bold and Italics are flashbacks

**Communications through scroll and other devices

 **Beta: Matt Cyr**

 **AN: Lately I haven't had any inspiration for writing. But finally with volume 4 premiering I thought I might give this story I try. Of course it will be another Jaune story this time focusing on another of my fav pairings which is Black Knight (Jaune/Blake) or as I call it. I want to see where I go from here without forgetting the Alternate Path because I'm almost finish with the next chapter. But as I said, I don't have enough inspiration to work on my writing mojo.**

 **The story will take place months before the start of volume 1 and I will try hard not to make it AU. Blake has already left the White Fang and Jaune has left his home but he doesn't have the fake transcripts. So I will appreciate if you fine readers fav, follow and review the story. Now without further delay here's the start of the new story" Walking the Forged Path."**

* * *

Chapter 1 Rainy Meeting

 _"I wonder how long has it been since I left home…."_

Jaune Arc has given a sigh, probably for the sixth time today. The seventeen year old blond boy was still feeling nervous and maybe he had some regret in him. He has left his village without the telling anyone, especially his own family. Not one word was said to his parents and his seven sisters. That's right, seven sisters. It couldn't be help he needed to do this. One way or the other he had to go and start his journey to become a hero. His blue eyes shown he was unsure. Yet another sigh escaped his lips. Memories when his father training him and he failed miserably. The many times the man yelled at him for screwing up instead of improving. His ears cringed remembering when he called him a failure and disappointment for the family.

The Arc family were descendants of great warriors and heroes and he turned out to be the complete opposite. His father thought so, he didn't know about his mother and sisters. Still he made the choice to leave his home taking his family treasure. Jaune's gaze fell to the sheathed sword on his right arm. Crocea Mors the sacred sword passed down through the Arc family. It was the symbol of succession to the next head of the family. Except, he was anything but a successor. He only took the blade because he needed a weapon to where he was going. That's right he had a destination in mind what better way to start his rise to hero status than the most prestigious school for huntsman in Remnant. Beacon Academy, he had his sights on the school.

Even if he had no idea how he was going to apply to the place. The blond had read about Beacon and among the qualifications to be accepted you needed to sent them your battle transcripts. It was a document containing all your personal information including battle statistics as a huntsman in training. In order to get the transcripts he needed to take the application written test along with graduating from battle school. Both things were impossible for him because he NEVER went to battle school so he obviously never graduated and it means he never took the application test. Depending on the evaluation of the transcripts will be the deciding factor which school would accept the graduated candidate. It was probably anyone's dream to attend Beacon, its where the top notch huntsmen and huntresses graduate.

 _"I can think about how to enter later. I still have time to attend the school."_

That's right. He still had plenty of time to attend for the next academic semester. It was after all the beginning of the second semester, he had his sights on the next semester. The young Arc was ahead by seven months. Maybe he was way too early but he didn't think things through when he left his home. It looked like hours since he left Patron village and crossed the forest surrounding the village. Good thing he packed a few things before leaving. Jaune packed some spare clothes aside from his battle attire which he was wearing right now. A couple of extra hoodies, pants, shoes, his sleeping bag and let's not forget the most important thing, food. He made the fastest snack he could before leaving which it was sandwiches. There were tuna sandwiches since he didn't had the luxury to check the fridge completely because he was in a hurry to leave his house.

Yet another sigh left his lips taking his wallet from the back pocket of his pants. The Arc only had fifty lien on him. That wasn't enough to buy him some good food so the sandwiches he made will have to do. Where he was going now? He had no idea, what to do now? It was anyone's guess. But for now Jaune didn't care as he resume walking grassy fields of the Vale kingdom. Finding a temporary job did crossed his mind. He needed money to rent an apartment, if he does make it to the main city. Putting his thoughts aside the blond teen gazed into the horizon. The sun was still set, meaning he had plenty to walk before he can settle down when it goes down. He hoped he didn't had to sleep in the forest he was aware these regions are frequently filled with the creatures of Grimm.

What irony will be that he encounters Grimm when he barely knew how to fight. One thing for sure, he can kiss his dream of becoming a hero goodbye if that happens. His blue eyes were suddenly fixated ahead. It was far all right but he was able to see houses and small huts. A village, maybe this was a sign that his luck might be changing. A smiled graced his lips deciding to increase his pace he had ways to go before reaching it.

 _"Maybe I can get a job there. Anything to gain good lien."_

* * *

 _ **"Goodbye…."**_

Those were her last words when she left him back at the train. Her black bow twitched remembering the events that took place not too long ago. She disconnected the cart that was part of the train they were hijacking as part of their mission. They were supposed to take over of all the dust supply the train was carrying for cargo. The black haired faunus has dried her tears because it wasn't easy to leave them, leave him. This was the group she grew up with every one of them was like a family to her. All those faunus were special to her, even if it wasn't the same group she used to look up to. Her amber eyes were filled with determination. No she didn't regretted her choice the White Fang were no more. What's left was a group of terrorist who will steal and hurt humans at all cost. Nothing to the original group founded under the objective of equality. Under all the emotions she was feeling Blake Belladonna, knew she made the right choice.

The thoughts were still on that memory as she left him. Adam stood on the opposite cart still as she said the parting words. Even with his mask on she knew he was upset for her departure. Leaving the White Fang the way she did was an act of treason. It wouldn't surprise if he starts sending his men after all. Either she will be taken back to him alive and he will decide her fate, or maybe kill on sight. That wasn't in her best intentions she wasn't returning and that was final. Blake's amber eyes were focused on the road she was somewhere in a forest in kingdom of Vale. After infiltrating that Schnee Company train that left from Atlas it entered Vale before she parted ways with her former mentor.

She had no destination in mind so the only thing left to do was to keep moving. Her weapon Gambol Shroud strapped tightly on her back thanks to the magnetic sheath. The faunus and former White Fang operative was in deep thought in what to do next. What purpose she has, now that she chose to betray her brothers and sisters? There was no double thinking with her decision. She left because she couldn't do the crimes the Fang have been doing ever since they changed for the worse. Blake wanted equality for the faunus to be treated the same as the humans, not to commit hideous crimes. Thinking what to do with her life she continue traveling the forest region. This was the start of a new beginning in the chapter of her life, White Fang free life.

* * *

Jaune smiled happy to have finally reached the village. After taking a closer look the village was bigger than he thought. Many of the huts and houses had a bit of similarity to the ones from his village. However, there was a big difference he took on account. Gazing at the people, their wardrobe mainly it was completely different from the clothing of the villagers of Patron. In fact it was a style he has never seen before. Many of them especially the males wear a short sleeve style dress with different designs. There were many different colors available while wearing what they looked like sandals. The women were wearing something similar but the exception was the foot wear. Wooden type sandals that had the resemblance of heels making them looked taller.

Still putting the clothes aside, the village seemed peaceful. Jaune noticed the many fields of crops as he resumed a tour around. They were growing a large variety of fruits and vegetables and they had plenty of workers to manage all of the fields. Another thing, they had quite the number of horses. Once he went into what it seemed to be the center of the village he was able to see the available stores. From dust stores, clothing among others there was one, that caught the young Arc's attention. The store had the sing of an anvil clearly saying it was a blacksmith store. A place where they make weapons and armor. Jaune decided to try his luck in looking for a job and start there.

Since the store was open Jaune went inside hearing the small bells at the top of the door. The Arc was impressed as he had a look at the armor and weapons on display. The material and design was no doubt top quality indeed. He gazed over at his armor compared to the ones he has seen here, he's was nothing but low quality equipment. Maybe if he's successful in finding a job to gain money he might be able to buy some new armor. His blue eyes turned to the front counter and there was nobody present to attend him. He could wait, not like he was in a big hurry. Jaune suddenly thought of his family back at his village he already missed them, he was feeling homesick already.

"Be right there in a moment!"

The blond knight was glad he didn't had to wait long. Finally someone arrived guessing was the owner or the person who runs the store. It was a man looking in his late thirties with dark brown hair, a bear, gold eyes with two sets of earrings on each ear. His clothes were enough to tell Jaune that he works at the store, he was the one who forges the weapons and armor the blacksmith. But the one most noticeable feature of the man was the pair of horns on his forehead. Obviously the blacksmith was a faunus. He knew about the race because in his village there were also quite the number of faunus.

"Hello, welcome to Alvel's weapons and armor store. As you might now, I'm Alvel the blacksmith and owner of this fine establishment. What can I help you with son?"

"I hope you can help me fine sir. Actually I am seriously hoping you can help me, see I'm new in this village and-"

"Say no more son" the faunus blacksmith interrupted him" being new around these parts means you're looking for only the best in top quality and let me tell you my store offers such. You wont find any better armor and weapons here. Just let me know what has caught your eye and I will be more than happy to comply."

"Actually…." Jaune gave a nervous smile" I'm not here to buy anything. Trust me if I had money on me I will definitely buy something from you, but right now I'm broke sorry about that."

"Oh so you're window shopping. That's fine by me take all the time you want. Just make sure the next time you come to my store, you bring your lien with you."

"Here goes nothing" the Arc composed himself ready to reveal his reason for coming" well that's why I'm here...I was wondering if you're looking for people to give you an extra hand. You know, I'm kinda looking for a job since I'm new."

"Job hunting eh?" Alvel stood in thought" what are your qualifications for a blacksmith?"

"I'm not a blacksmith I don't know the first thing about being one. I thought maybe you have something else available for me" he was getting more nervous by the minute he really hope to get a job in the first try.

"How about you show me then" he smiled pointing to the back room of the store" let's go to the forge and show me what you can do."

"But I-" Jaune didn't finished because he was now being dragged by the faunus.

"Now there's no need to be afraid. If its your first time using a forge I'll give you some pointers. I could sure need another blacksmith giving me a hand. Now son, I want you to make me a dagger."

"A dagger?" he blinked how did he got himself into this situation.

"Yes its something small and easy to make. Its the easiest thing to make for a blacksmith."

"But I already told you I don't know the first thing about being one. I've never done this before."

"And I told you I will give you some pointers son...eh what's your name? My bad for asking now."

"Its Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"All right Jaune I will tell you the process in creating the blade for the dagger. You will make it and I will decide base on your performance if you're eligible for the job."

"I'm in so much trouble" the blond knight gave a sigh knowing he was going to fail big time.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to unleash the hot iron on the shape of the blade for the future dagger. Jaune knew as much but he knew if he somehow got that melting iron on him, his skin will melt. So he carefully placed it where it belongs taking the shape and form of the blade. So far he was doing good that is, until he was supposed to pound it with a hammer. It was truly tough work countless times hammering it down until it was perfect. He had no idea how long he's been going at it but he was dead beat exhausted. Eventually he had to take off his armor and hoodie due to the heat from the hot iron. The Arc tried so hard forgetting he was soaked in sweat, until he couldn't go on any longer.

"There, I think its done…." he panted turning to the faunus blacksmith.

Alvel gazed at what's supposed to be the complete blade of the dagger. He sweat dropped it still needed lots of work. In addition it was bent, it needed a couple of hours of pounding. The mere sigh of the work was enough to tell him the blond wasn't meant to be a blacksmith. As a professional in the field it was up to him to be honest. But at the same time, to go easy so he doesn't end up hurting his feelings. Giving another looked at the work he actually told his conscious to go to hell.

"I'll be honest with you son. This is horrible, its pathetic. You'll be lucky if you get five lien for it."

"Yeah I figure I told you I don't know a thing about being a blacksmith."

"And you have proven your point" Alvel stood in thought again" maybe I don't need another blacksmith to help me with the forging. There's one thing I really need, an assistant."

"Assistant?" Jaune smiled that sounded way better than being a blacksmith.

"You know, someone to help me running the store. Polishing the merchandise, putting them in order, sweeping the store. Those kinds of things. I'm sure you can do that right?"

"Of course I can do that, its easy" his smiled widened he has sweep before back at his home, even with his seven sisters he has volunteered to sweep the floor" polishing and placing things I've done it before too."

"Good good that's one thing I wont have to teach you. All right Jaune I'll give you a shot at my assistant. I want to see what you can do and if you do a good job, I'll hire you."

"Thank you! I promise I wont disappoint you, I'll do my best" he was hyped and determined to prove he can do this.

"I like your attitude. Now I want you to start going to the storage room and bring me some old models of armor I have forged a long time ago. I decided to give them an upgrade to improve their look. Hopefully they will catch the attention of customers. After you're done with that, polish the armor and weapons on the front of the store."

"Yes sir I'll get started right away!" Jaune was gazing all over the forge area" um...where's the storage room?"

Alvel just laughed" my bad for not showing you where it is. Follow me."

* * *

An hour later Jaune managed to finished the tasks Alvel gave him. He went to the storage and got all the armor sets the faunus blacksmith wanted to upgrade before putting them for sale. Then he polished all the merchandise on the front store that was on display with a clean piece of cloth given by the blacksmith. When he was done Alvel was checking everything with a critical eye, it made the Arc nervous. What if he doesn't like it and he doesn't make the cut? He really needed the job and the money. A stable job and income was all he was looking for until he begins at Beacon. The blond hasn't forgotten he still needed to find a way how to enter the school since it was out of his reach.

"I've seen enough" Alvel's voice interrupted Jaune's thoughts" after seeing your work…."

"Here it comes. Is he going to hire me or...No I can't think like that. Please Monty make him hire me."

"You have done a good job son. Congratulations Jaune, you're hire."

"I understand if I wasn't good enough-wait what?" he stood in complete shock.

"You're hire. You're going to make a good assistant."

"I have a job" his eyes widened as he smiled" thank you so much!"

"Since I'm feeling generous how about I give you the rest of the day off" the faunus blacksmith has taken some lien from his pockets" also, I'll give you an early pay. Its not much but it will do for your first day."

"Thanks a lot Alvel" Jaune smiled feeling so grateful he got this job.

"Tomorrow you wont go off so easily. We have a lot of work ahead."

"You can count on me to be here early in the morning."

"After eight will do. I'll be counting on you."

"I wont let you down."

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune felt really lucky or maybe his luck wasn't meant to last. The Arc was having quite the situation, a case of good news and bad news. Good news he has found a job, on the first try. Bad news, he had no place to stay. He felt so stupid he has actually forgot to look for a place. After he left Alvel's store it hit him hard of his mistake. So he immediately went to ask the villagers if they were willing to let him at least spend the evening in their homes. His bad luck kicked in as they have all refused. Nobody from the village wanted a complete stranger living with them. What other choice he had but to leave the village and try his luck somewhere else. So here he was walking the road wishing for that rare good luck to kick back in and show him place to stay.

 _"This can't possibly get any worse."_

As if fate wanted to slap him on the face the sound of thunder caught his attention. Jaune sweat dropped as the thunder continued and a minute later, it begun to rain. He sighed, he had to open his big mouth, or the thought. The blond was now using his backpack with his things to covered his head to prevent from getting wet. The rain got worse making the teen to run in a desperate attempt to find anything that can shelter him. His running led him to trip and eventually he got soaked wet. Running will probably be worse, or it will lead him to trip again. Judging from the way of the road it looked like there wasn't a single or place to crash. In the end Jaune scored a one plus for getting a job and a negative one for failing to find a place.

Could things get any worse? No he didn't dare to think or say it because it COULD get worse. Yet again, fate was cruel with him. The blond has suddenly heard a loud growl even with the sound of the rain falling he was able to hear it. His blue eyes widened in horror seeing figures entering his view. They have seem to come from a forest not too far from the highroad. When they were able to be clearly seen Jaune was shocked and felt his body trembled with fear. This was definitely the worst time and place for them to appear.

 _"Grimm…."_

True to the Arc the creatures that have arrived were indeed Grimm. It was a pack of Beowulves, a total of six of them. The blond did the only thing that came to his mind, and hide in the nearest thing he could see. Luckily there was a set of rocks and small bushes right next to him. He didn't wasted time as he got behind the biggest rock and stood still. He was praying that the creatures didn't spotted him because honestly there was no way he'll be able to take on so many Grimm at once. Maybe the sound of the rain will make it difficult for them to see him or hear him.

"Please Monty if you're up there please don't let them see me. Just let them pass by."

It sure did looked like the Beowulves didn't saw him, they seem to be sniffing the air and the ground. This might actually go in his favor if he stays still without making a sound. Hopefully they will leave and he'll be safe. Right now he couldn't think, the only thing he could hear was his heart beating fast. Its like he could no longer hear the rain because honestly he was so scared right now. Jaune didn't dare to look if the Grimm were still there one false move and he might regret it. But he succeeded in not making a single sound.

Except for….

"Achoo!" he gasped realizing he has sneezed loudly enough for the creatures to hear him.

Getting wet will eventually lead for him to catch a cold. The Arc was beyond scared hearing the Beowulves growling it was too late to do anything, he knew he's been spotted. He got up and saw the pack staring at him with those glowing bloody red eyes. There was no turning back, there was no escaping running will be futile. Jaune has unsheathed his sword Crocea Mors and folded the sheath that has transformed into a shield with a two golden Crescent Moon which its the Arc's family symbol. The Grimm before him looked like they were ready to attack at any time. It didn't change the fact the blond was beyond scared.

 _"Okay I can do this...I can do this its only six of them I should be fine I...Who am I kidding I CAN'T do this!"_

One Beowulf made the first charging at him raising its sharp claws. Jaune gasped using his shield to blocked the attack, but the force send him to the ground. The Grimm kept on attacking and he tried as hard as he could to block its attacks. Sadly for the Arc the rest of Beowulves followed with their assault.

"Get back!" he panicked swinging his sword, he felt stupid for saying that like they were going to listen to him.

Jaune didn't know what to do, he was scared. He tried swinging his sword and using his shield when he needed to block but he wasn't doing good. With his lack of training and battle experience it will be impossible to fend off against six Beowulves. Things got worse for the blond as he lost shield due to a claw attack, leaving him without a way to protect himself from their attacks. This was it, he was far away from his home, he was away from civilization, he was with a cold thanks to the heavy rain, and the chances of running into a huntsman were pretty slim. There was no way he was going to survive this. Jaune was in tears he didn't wanted to die here, his thoughts were on his family.

 _"So much for becoming a hero. I wont even get the chance to go to Beacon in the first place."_

The blond saw something piercing the back of one of the Beowulf. It was a black sickle strapped on a black rope, he couldn't clearly because of the rain. The creature was obviously killed as it turned to dust vanishing. The rest of the Grimm pack saw the newcomer that has arrived and they got beaten up by a couple of quick attacks. Jaune stood wide eyed seeing the person fighting the creatures whoever it was the person was very quick.

He was able to see the weapon, from a sickle it turned into a black katana with a handle that had a trigger that resembles one of a fire weapon. There was another weapon being used as a sword as the figure continued to fight off the Beowulf until they were all killed. The Arc stood shocked as the Grimm vanished and soon, blue eyes met amber. The wet figure who he was able to identified as a girl signaled him to follow her and he wasn't planning to refuse.

Jaune gave a sigh of relief happy that it was all over. The Beowulves were taken out and his life has been saved by a girl. He has followed her further in the highroad until they reached a small cave on the outskirts of the road. At least now they have found refuge from the rain. The Arc sneezed covering his nose as his eyes fell on his savior. The girl was definitely his age with light complexion, long raven black hair and amber eyes. Because she got wet her hair reached almost the middle point of her back. The blond saw the black bow she wears on top of her head. For some reason, it suited her. Her choice of clothing was rather interesting.

A black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes paert of her midriff with white shirt that looked to be connected with her shirt, which is partly obscured by the vest. A detached scarf-looking collar around her neck. Black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but they went to purple as they near her shoes. Black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left hand. It was clear to say she wasn't from these parts, at least that's what Jaune thought. It didn't matter, what matter she saved him and he owed her a lot.

"T..Thanks for saving me, I thought I was done for."

The girl gave a nod" you seemed like your were in a tight pinch…."

"You have no idea" the Arc knew if she hasn't shown up he would have been a goner.

He noticed she was soaked wet, maybe he can help with drying her off. The blond reached for his backpack, opening looking for something.

The amber eyed girl gave a glance at him not having a clue what he was searching. She was pleased with herself for saving his life that was one good deed done over the bad things she did when she was with the White Fang. But that good deed wasn't nearly enough to erase all the bad ones. Even if he was a human, it was the right thing to do, she wasn't going to let him be. Who knows if those Grimm would have kill him if she hadn't interfered.

"Found it" Jaune smiled as he took a towel from the backpack" here dry yourself."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him while gazing at the towel.

"I know I actually brought a towel with me, don't ask me why. Just take it achoo!"

"Shouldn't you dry yourself first? You're the one with the cold."

"You saved me I think its more appropriate you use it first."

"Okay" she accepted the towel" thanks."

"No problem" the blond kept his smile watching as she started drying her hair, this was the perfect time to introduce himself" I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Like the flower?"

"I guess…."

"I think its a good name, it goes well with your appearance."

"Thanks" she didn't smile from the compliment since she was focused in drying herself" that will do, here you go."

"You sure? I don't mind waiting" he grabbed the towel.

"I'm fine" she gazed at him namely at his armor and weapon" you're a huntsman?"

"Not quite" he chuckled slightly.

"You're definitely still in training. You shouldn't be taking on Grimm if you're inexperience."

"Its not like I was expecting to run into any. But yeah I guess I'm inexperience" Jaune didn't wanted to bring the topic that he hasn't had any proper training.

"You're lucky I found you or you wouldn't have made it."

"I'm well aware of that, thanks again Blake. And if there's anything you want don't hesitate to let me know I'll try my best if I can fulfill it."

Suddenly the loud growl of someone's stomach caught the Arc off guard. Turning to the black haired girl whose cheeks have reddened realizing the loud noise was coming from her stomach. True she has actually forgotten that she hasn't eaten in a while not since she left for the train mission with Adam. Until now she had no idea she was that hungry until Jaune brought the topic of fulfilling any request she might have in mind.

"I'm guessing you're hungry. Now that I think about it I'm pretty hungry too" the blond went back to search on his backpack as he took a small plastic with something wrapped inside" good thing I came prepare, I brought some sandwiches, I made them myself."

Blake's smelled something very good and familiar, she thought her nose was playing tricks on her.

"I hope you like tuna" he offered her a sandwich.

Just like that the amber eyed girl has snatched the tuna sandwich from him in a swift motion. She took a couple of bites savoring the tuna as it attacked her taste buds.

"Mmm…." she resumed munching the sandwich the tuna tasted so good.

"Guess you were that hungry" the Arc followed taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Thanks" she replied between bites, dear Monty she really needed this.

"You can have another one, I made plenty of them."

Now she was truly happy she saved his life. Without thinking she took another tuna sandwich from the blond.

"It stopped raining" Jaune noticed that the sky has gotten darker since evening arrived" don't know if I'll have better luck finding a place to spend the night."

"I don't have any particular place to go, just passing by" Blake has quickly finished her second sandwich it was true since leaving the White Fang she didn't know where to go.

"You too huh? Maybe we should stay here, just in case it rains again."

"Maybe not" she got up ready to leave" not that long ago, I passed through a couple of farm houses before seeing you. It will be better shelter than here."

"Farm houses?" Jaune liked the idea" are they that far from here?"

"Thirty minutes tops, maybe twenty if we run."

"Okay" he was filled with energy since he ate" let's get there quick. Can't risk getting wet if it rains again" he nodded along with Blake.

* * *

Jaune followed Blake's lead as both have through the highroad. The Arc was a bit concern not wanting to get wait again, if it does rain. But they got lucky as they arrived at the farmhouses just in time. Because as soon as they settled in a barn shortly, it resumed raining.

The barn was filled with cows on one side and horses on another. Obviously the person in charge of the farm gathered the animals to take shelter from the bad weather. It made the blond worried feeling it was wrong to spend the night here. But it just for tonight after tomorrow they will be off. He took his sleeping bag from his backpack ready to go to sleep as his eyes fell on Blake. The amber eyed girl looked like she was going to rest on some hay.

"You said you have no place in particular to go…."

"I don't I'm just traveling."

"I don't have a destination in mind either. I'm planning in attending Beacon Academy next semester."

"Beacon...That's the famous school for huntsmen and huntresses, right?"

"Yeah you should definitely go too Blake. After watching you fight, you were amazing."

"I'm not a huntress."

"You're not?" Jaune raised an eyebrow" but I saw the way you took out those Grimm. You fight like one."

"I received training but that's just it. I didn't prepare myself to attend a huntsman school" true she was trained to fight for the sake of the White Fang, for their goal. The thought brought some painful memories as her amber eyes softened.

"Blake you okay?" the Arc got worried seeing her expression.

"I'm fine. What about you? You want to become a huntsman, yet you're not much of a fighter" she was able to tell quickly when she saw him handling those Beowulf.

"Heh heh you got me" he chuckled nervously" I guess I lack in training."

"If you can't fight then you should have never tried to fight those Grimm. The obvious course of action would be to run away."

"I know I did tried" Jaune lowered his head he knew very well he was still standing because Blake saved him, he never stood a chance against that pack of Beowulf.

"We should get some rest" Blake stood in deep thought.

"Right, here you go" he pointed to his sleeping bag" I think you should take it and let me sleep in the hay."

"Are you sure?" she was surprised that he was willing to do such thing.

"Yeah I don't have a problem with you taking it."

"It doesn't feel right, its your sleeping bag."

"Blake you saved my life I'm literally in your debt. The least I can do is let you rest in my sleeping bag."

"You did enough when you offered me those sandwiches."

"I feel like it wasn't enough" he started closing his eyes.

Seeing that the blond has settled on the near by hay she didn't had a choice in the matter. The amber eyed girl gave up of putting some reason into him to convince him otherwise. She settled down on the sleeping bag finding it quite comfortable. Her eyes were on Jaune but it seemed he has already fallen asleep, the sound of the rain wasn't bothering him in the slightest.

It didn't take Blake that long to drift to sleep thinking she was going to be traveling alone after leaving the White Fang. Now she knew she was wrong maybe this experience of having someone accompanying her wont be so bad after all. It was hard to trust someone she just met, especially a human. But this human has already proven to be trustworthy after his kind gestures. She was still unsure what to do now, what kind of life to lead? Where to go? Or what her goal should be? The answer to those questions were still unknown for the time being. Blake didn't know when to answer them she will focus on the present.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Here's the start of my latest story it takes places seven months before the start of volume 1.**

 **-Those who have already read some of my stories know I like doing slow development when it comes to pairings. This story isn't an exception I want to create a strong bond between Jaune and Blake and by the time I get to volume 1 they will be the best of friends with some romantic hints here and there.**

 **-I will be focusing on their relationship as well as Jaune's training so there will be plenty of chapters to come. Know this well that I wont be getting to canon events for a while.**

 **-I decided to watch world of Remnant to know more about the four kingdoms because I will be using it for reference for this story at least.**

 **-The faunus blacksmith is NOT an OC of mine but its the character that forged Jaune's new armor and weapons using the remains of Pyrrha's armor in chapter 1 of volume 4 I only came up with his name Alvel. I forgot to mention I will be adding stuff of the latest volume in this story while adding more original content.**

 **-I didn't added the location because I don't know where in Remnant are team RNJR. I know they're heading for Mistral but I have no idea of their current location.**

 **-I would like to thank my beta Matt Cyr for taking his time in fixing the grammar in the chapter thank you very much.**

 **-I will always appreciate favs, follows and reviews.**

Next time: Life in the Farm


	2. Life in the Farm

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to RoosterTeeth.

Italics are thoughts

Bold and Italics are flashbacks

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

 **Beta: Matt Cyr**

* * *

Chapter 2 Life in the Farm

(Time skip: days later)

Jaune was having a tough day pouring water for all the animals in the farm. It was definitely a beautiful day like the rain that passed days ago never took place. The Arc has had a change of wardrobe since he started living in the farm. A red collar short sleeve shirt with dark blue pants with white suspenders, black shoes with a cream colored farmer's hat with brown gloves.

The blond removed his hat to get rid of the sweat that has formed on his forehead he never imagined farmer's work will be so tough. Back at his home he has done chores helping his sisters and mother but this, was a whole new different level. Today he was helping with the farm chores because he had a day off from working at Alvel's store. Jaune remembered he agreed to help during his days off so he wasn't planning in going back on his word. His word was his bond, or something like that. But he wasn't the only one helping.

The Arc's blue eyes were on his new friend Blake. The raven haired girl was doing some tough work giving all the animals food. Like him she has also change her wardrobe while aiding him with the farm work. A short sleeve white shirt with purple on the end with an opening showing her belly, just like her regular outfit. Black shorts with black boots and black gloves.

She was still wearing her black bow. Before Jaune knew it, their eyes and met and he quickly happily waved at her. In return Blake just rolled his eyes at his antique and gave him the look that said" get back to work". The blond was staring to wonder how he and his friend got involved in this. His eyes widened because he actually remembered. It all started the day after the rain when both were sleeping in the barn spending the night, using the building as shelter.

* * *

 _ **"Wha...Who are you people!?"**_

 _ **Jaune woke up with a startled from the loud voice. He turned to the person next to him. Blake was already awake and she was signaling him to looked in front of them. The Arc was now staring at the source of the voice that woke them.**_

 _ **It was a teen probably looking one or two years younger than them with wavy dark hair, yellow greenish eyes with small freckles below each of his eyes. His clothes consist of a white collar short sleeve shirt with a white collar on his neck, orange gloves with brown straps on them, cream colored long pants with orange suspenders and dark brown boots. His appearance was definitely of a farmer so both Jaune and Blake's guess were that he works on this farm. The teen didn't looked upset, he was more surprised seeing them here.**_

 _ **"What are you doing here?" his gaze fell on the two.**_

 _ **"What are YOU doing here?" countered Jaune while Blake face palmed.**_

 _ **"I live here" sweat dropped the farm boy.**_

 _ **"Oh I kinda thought about it. Nice place you have here, nice animals too. I don't think every time you wake up you sing old McDonald has a farm-"**_

 _ **"Jaune let me talk to him" the amber eyed girl finally decided to interfered" were sorry for intruding on your property, we were only staying here for the night due to the weather from last night. We assure you we'll be shortly on our way."**_

 _ **"It was raining a lot last night. You guys don't have a place to go?"**_

 _ **"We're travelers with no destination in mind, for the moment" she added turning her gaze to the blond after finding out he wanted to go to Beacon" since its not raining anymore, we'll be on our way. There's no need to try and kick us out."**_

 _ **"Wait…." the teen looked back" I don't mind if you guys stay here. This farm is pretty big I've never had guests before. I will welcome the company."**_

 _ **"Really?" Jaune smiled" you want us to stay?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, only on one condition" he smiled seeing that both tensed up a little" if you two are staying then you will have to give me a hand with the farm. Its not easy running a farm alone. If you guys agree to help me, I will give you food and shelter in exchange what do you say?"**_

 _ **Both looked at each other it will be stupid to refuse an offer to have food and shelter.**_

 _ **"You have a deal" smiled the Arc.**_

 _ **"We accept your terms" followed the raven haired girl.**_

 _ **"Great" the young farmer smiled never imagine to have additional help.**_

 _ **"I'm Jaune and this is Blake."**_

 _ **"Its nice to meet you" replied the amber eyed girl.**_

 _ **"I'm Oscar its nice to meet you too. Let's get started I'll tell you everything you need to know about your chores. I'll be honest its no easy work but once you get used to it, you will see it as simple."**_

 _ **"Not like we were expecting it to be easy" said Blake.**_

* * *

"This is nice…."

Blake had smiled even if she was doing tough work with the bright and hot sun above her. She actually like this kind of labor, she found it as a new start in her new life. Completely different to what she used to be. From a White Fang operative to a farmer girl truly a big change. Her brothers and sisters would never believed her if she tells them. This was exactly what she needed, something to get her mind busy from thinking about her past.

The raven haired girl turned to the corner of her eyes seeing Jaune finishing one of his chores. Its been four days since she has crossed paths with the blond knight and so far she thought he was a good human. Kind, generous a bit of clumsy goof but he was still good. Will things be different if he finds out she was a faunus? Will treat her different? Blake stood in thought she wasn't planning in telling her secret or the fact she left the White Fang.

Then the big question popped up, what to do now? Right now she was staying in Oscar's farm but she had no intention of making her stay permanent. Though it will be nice it didn't felt right, the farm life wasn't for her. So what will be the right choice to live a life a former White Fang? Her thoughts was interrupted spotting the young farmer Oscar approaching Jaune. She was impressed the boy can do so much with his small body.

"You're done Jaune?"

"Yep you said you need me for something else."

"Right, I need eggs for lunch so I need you to-"

"Oh no you can't be serious" the Arc whined" you want me to go to the hen house?"

"That's about right."

"But the last time I went there I was covered in poking marks. Those chickens are a deadly threat."

"You're over reacting Jaune. The last time you weren't being too quiet, you caused a real ruckus that scared them."

"Scared them?! I was the one who was scared running for my life."

"Just do as I taught you, you enter slowly and quietly. Any loud noises will scare them off."

"And it will turn them into wild rampaging predators."

"Good luck you'll do fine" Oscar smiled leaving.

Blake just shook her head watching the blond entering the hen house like a convict was walking to his execution. Kind of dramatic to put it since they were just chickens. There was no need to see what was going to happen, she already knew the outcome. Not even five minutes has passed and she was already hearing noises coming from the inside. Amber eyes rolled knowing Arc has awaken the wrath of the chickens and she was right. Jaune left the small house running successfully he has gathered the right amount of eggs on a basket. Too bad behind him was a group of angry chickens wanting to poke him to death with their beaks. She did thought of helping him but, she still had her chores to do.

After she was done with her chores she heard loud screams that belongs to one Jaune Arc. Blake couldn't believe that the chickens were chasing him they must really hate him to hold a grudge for so long. It must have been almost twenty minutes since she finished the last of her chores and the blond was still running for his life. Maybe it was time she takes matter into her own hands and do something about it.

"Helppppp! Blake!"

"Jaune they're just chickens nothing serious-" she paused in shock.

Instead of watching the humorous sight of the Arc being chased by a group of chickens, she got a much worse view. Now Jaune was running from something bigger and meaner. It was a Grimm an Ursai. Blake didn't hesitated to head back to the barn and grab her weapon. She admitted Jaune truly had the worse luck ever. If this keeps up he might end up becoming a Grimm magnet.

"I knew I should have brought my sword!"

Jaune kept running from the rampaging Ursai behind him. It was indeed a mistake not to bring Crocea Mors and his shield. Especially when Elly warned him that sometimes these parts get unwelcome guests. If he was talking about Grimm then that is truly unwelcome. The Arc still hasn't recovered from that time he was about to get killed by a pack of Beowulves.

Without a weapon he didn't stood a chance against the creature. Hell, he couldn't beat it even if he had it. Right now the closest thing he had that can be consider a weapon was the eggs in the basket he successfully retrieved. What other choice he had but to use them? His hopes were that Blake heard him and she was on her way.

"Here's egg on your face!" he threw an egg hitting the Ursai right on its face, the result caused the creature to lose its balance only for a moment.

"Have another!" he threw the second egg on the basket.

It seemed the second one has angered the Ursai that made increased its speed. Jaune gasped not having time to react maybe if he had his shield he might be able to blocked the incoming attack. The Grimm has hit him with a charge and now the Arc was at its mercy.

It was too heavy and he was struggling to keep the sharp claws from reaching him. Eventually his strength wasn't enough as the Ursai's right claw pierced his flesh on his right shoulder. Jaune gave a cry of pain his farmer shirt was now stained with his blood. Shots of a weapon were fired hitting the Grimm dead on. It growled gazing at the attacker.

"Blake…." the blond smiled he couldn't be any happier to see her.

"Jaune are you okay?!" she got worried noticing he was hurt, her amber eyes narrowed in anger at the Ursai holding Gambol Shroud in gun mode.

"I am now…."

The Grimm changed target charging at the raven haired girl. It was quick for its size unleashing a swipe attack with its claw. However the former White Fang operative dodged leaving a copy of herself which was hit with the attack. The sight was enough to make Jaune gasped in shocked thinking he saw wrong it hit her but, it didn't. He was now wondering who Blake was able to do that. She countered firing a couple of rounds earning head shots that was able to crack some of the creature's mask. Changing Gambol Shroud to katana mode she took its sheath changing to duel blade mode.

Another quick attack from the Ursai as Blake fooled the creature again using a clone to avoid the attack. She gathered her aura on the hand where she was holding katana Gambol Shroud increasing her strength. In a swift attack from the blade at the Grimm's head decapitating it. The Ursai fell dead on the ground before turning to dust vanishing from sight. The amber eyed girl gave a sigh sheathing her weapon she wasn't expecting to see Grimm in these parts not since that rainy day.

"Blake...How did you do that? You created like a copy of yourself."

"Never mind that you're hurt" she got worried seeing the blood on his wounded shoulder.

"What's going on!?" Oscar ran to the two panicked written on his face" I heard a girl screaming!"

"That was me Oscar" sweat dropped the Arc while Blake tried not to laugh.

"Really?" the farmer teen stood shocked before getting worried" you're wounded Jaune what happened?"

"Ursai" groaned the blond.

"What….?" the teen suddenly got upset" I don't see your weapon Jaune I told you to bring it with you, this region can get dangerous with wandering Grimm passing by every once in a while. While doing chores here its not always safe, you didn't listen to me" he calmed down while sighing" just stay put...I'll bring bandages and alcohol" he left running.

"Ouch it really hurts…."

"Jaune?" Blake stood in confusion staring at him" why aren't you using your aura to heal the wound?"

"Huh….?" he blinked not having a clue what she was talking about.

"Your aura…."

"Bless you."

"No not that I'm talking about your aura…." Blake stood shocked as the realization hit her staring at the blond who looked clueless at what she was talking about.

"You're joking right….? There's no way...You don't know about aura, don't you?"

"Um...Should I know about it?"

"Yes. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, all living things have aura. So I'm guessing you didn't know about that either."

"I guess not" the Arc scratched the back of his head.

"Unbelievable. How can you expect to become a huntsman if you don't even know what aura is? With it we can heal our wounds we can also use it to attack and defend. Aura shield huntsmen and huntresses from strong enemy attacks."

"Really? You mean I can heal my own wound? So there's no need for Elly to try and patch me up?"

"No he has to patch you up. From the look of it your aura wasn't unlock. Usually people have their aura unlock at an early age?" The amber eyed girl stood in deep thought maybe Jaune was an orphan because surely his parents are supposed to have the task of doing such.

"This is all new to me. What about the Grimm, do they have aura?"

"No the Grimm don't possess a soul so they lack aura."

"And that thing you did against the Ursai creating a copy of yourself?"

"That's my semblance and I doubt you know what a semblance is."

"You got me" he chuckled.

"Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power. Those who have their aura unlocked eventually develops a semblance and each is different. Everyone has a unique semblance as well as their aura judging from the color, everyone has a different color for aura."

"So your semblance are those copies?"

"Clones, yes. I find it surprising you don't know any of this. Even if you didn't went to a combat school aura and semblance are common knowledge in Remnant. Everyone knows about it."

"Everyone except me" he groaned from the pain of his wound.

"Easy you should lie down before it gets worse."

"She's right Jaune you need to lie down" Oscar arrived with the bandages and the alcohol.

"Can you just patch me up without using the alcohol?" the Arc didn't wanted to feel the sting.

"If I don't use it that wound will get infected, not to mention you don't have your aura unlock making this the only way to treat it."

"Told you" replied Blake.

"Fine I just wanted to spare you from hearing my girly screaming" he sweat dropped.

Both chuckled.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

"Thank you very much hope to see you again" Alvel smiled handing the axe to a huntsman after receiving his money.

As he watched the man leaving his store with a smile he was pleased with himself. The faunus blacksmith has always being proud of his work his armor and weapons were unique there was nothing like it around these parts. Pride in his work makes him try harder to built even better equipment, and then even better than the last.

That's how its been he pushes himself to the limit until he gets that top quality look. The results spoke for themselves as he sold plenty to many traveling huntsmen and huntresses. He picked a clean piece of cloth to clean the counter top keeping the store in good conditions was his job too, not just forging.

Alvel heard the bell of the door chiming, a smile formed on his lips because another customer has entered his store" welcome have a look around and don't hesitate to ask me anything."

Staring at the new possible customer it was a teenage girl with long wavy black hair, amber eyes with a black bow and an outfit that fitted her well. Of course as soon as he laid eyes on her he knew she was a faunus. There was no need to even suspect because she was hiding her heritage with the bow.

"Can I help you young lady?"

"Maybe...Is Jaune here he told me he works here?"

"That is true he does. But he's not here at the moment. I sent him on an errand to deliver some equipment to one of the villagers. It might take him a while to return, you can wait for him I see no problem."

"So you're alone?"

"Pretty much" he replied not having a clue why she would asked that" I think introductions are a must I'm Alvel."

"Blake" she smiled" actually I didn't came here for Jaune, I just wanted to talk to you."

"I see something tells me you're not from around here, I can tell that much" he chuckled" all right I'm listening what would you like to talk about?"

"This village…." she paused trying to come up with the right words.

"I have a pretty good idea what you want to ask me Blake. After all were both faunus, there is no need for you to wear that bow while you're here."

Expecting to be shocked the raven haired girl stood calm. She reached for the bow and pulled it down revealing her faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears.

"You knew all along…."

"Your posture, the sound of your voice and your bow gave me enough clues. But getting to the topic at hand, you want to ask me how humans treat faunus here. Am I right?" seeing her giving a small nod he resumed" just looking at your eyes Blake I can tell you've being a victim of prejudice for a long time, even at your age you come from a place where faunus are treated like garbage. Good news for you young lady, you wont find that here. I've been living in this village for a couple of years and I still haven't seen a single human insulting a faunus. Not even an argument."

"So this village is very acceptable to our kind?" she smiled in relief.

"Indeed. There are quite a number of our people here and were all welcome. So if you're looking for a place to stay, you have come to the right place."

"I'm staying on a farm not too far from this village actually. Its peaceful though. I have to do some work to earn the food and the shelter but I'm not complaining. Jaune is living there too."

"Jaune is your friend I should have known since you asked for him in the first place."

"Sort of, I only know him for like five days."

"Me too and in those five days I can tell you he's a good kid. A bit stupid sometimes but he's good. He's been doing a good job so far as my assistant I don't regret my choice of hiring him his heart is in the right place. Consider yourself lucky to have him as a friend, I know I am."

Blake nodded but she was still hesitating if she should completely trust the blond teen" do you think he…." she paused pointing to her cat ears.

"That he will hate you if you tell him your secret?" Alvel smiled" he wont, like I said he's a good kid. Honestly I think he could care less whether you're a faunus or a human. Listen Blake I know you're looking for acceptance but hiding what makes you who you are isn't the answer."

"I only want people to accept me for who I am not what I am."

"But you are what you are. You're a faunus full and through bow or no bow. In order to be accepted by others, you have to start by accepting yourself. That way you can finally feel what it truly means to be accepted and appreciated."

Her amber eyes widened in shock. His words were true, so obvious, so logical. How can she expect to be accepted when she's hiding part of herself behind a bow?

"And you do that by letting them in. Earn their trust and put your trust in them" resumed the faunus blacksmith" maybe staying here you can finally find an answer to your problem. Or maybe Jaune will help you find the answer."

True it was hard to trust people especially humans after her past. But that wasn't the big problem it was part of her past life that she's been trying to hide so hard. Her involvement with the White Fang honestly she didn't wanted to bring it up. She didn't wanted to tell Alvel she used to work for the infamous terrorist faunus group.

Maybe he will understand her, but she didn't wanted to talk about it. Blake wanted to forget them, forget Adam, forget Sienna Khan. But his words have put some ease in her being making her feel better with herself. After all she wasn't alone anymore, at least she had someone to talk to. Even if she has only know him for a few days Jaune possess the characteristics of a trustworthy person.

"Thank you Alvel, you have help me in more ways than you know" she smiled.

"Don't mention it. Now how about if you help me. I think its fair you return the gesture after I had help you."

"What can I do to help?" Blake kept her smile.

"You can help by buying a weapon, as you can see I have a business to run. What do you say?"

"Already have one" she briefly turned her back showing her sheathed Gambol Shroud.

"How about some armor then? I'm sure I can find something that can match your outfit."

"Thanks but armor doesn't suit me" the cat faunus went to put back her bow covering her feline ears" I'll see you later Alvel."

"Bye Blake hope you come back soon. Don't be a stranger!"

"I wont."

* * *

As she left the store a wave of relief washed over her. It felt like a weight has being lifted from her shoulders. Maybe Jaune was trustworthy enough to tell him her secret, but not yet. She didn't wanted to tell him it was still too soon. The two things Blake has always wanted in her entire life was equality and acceptance and this place had those two things. But it made her feel empty like she didn't had a purpose. She wanted to do something more with her life. The raven haired faunus decided to take a stroll through the village gazing at the other shops available.

Then her eyes have caught something that has really interested her. She has finally seen one and it was among the reasons why she decided to come here. A book store, Blake smiled she's been wanting to buy some books since she left the White Fang. Reading has been her favorite hobby to pass the time when she was in the faunus group.

Good thing she has saved some lien for this occasion. Not wasting time she entered the store hoping to find some good titles. Yet there was still the topic of Jaune not having his aura unlock and his lack of training. Maybe she could do something about it and reading will help think what to do.

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune stood gazing at one of the windows of the barn. The one that had the perfect view of the half shattered moon. He has come to like the farm at night, the breeze was cool and nice, the sight was peaceful and it help to relax. Of course it was pretty during daylight but it held that magical touch during the evening. Staring at it along the sky filled with stars was the best way to end the day.

The Arc wanted to resume gazing at the view before calling it a quits and sleep. Oscar has already went to his room on the second floor of the barn to get a goodnight sleep. The farmer teen was kind enough to give him a blanket and a pillow so he can rest better than sleeping on hay.

Blake was also awake but apparently she had a better idea than watched the scenery outside. The raven haired girl stood seated on Jaune's sleeping with a lit candle next to her, reading a book. Her amber eyes were focused on the contents of the book while the Arc hasn't asked her what it was about.

Jaune thought the right thing to do and not disturb her while she was reading his blue eyes drift back to the scenery. Now he was no longer focusing on it his thoughts have gone to his family, to his goal to attend Beacon and again wondering how he was going to do that? The blond ignored the thoughts now it wasn't the time, not when he was about to hit the sack.

"Jaune?"

"Hm…." the blond must have been in deep thought more than he knew because Blake was now standing next to him" hey...Good book?"

"Yes but it can wait for the moment. How are you feeling?"

"Good it doesn't hurt anymore" he smiled checking on his right bandaged shoulder.

"I came to talk to you" she got seated next to him gazing at the view from the window" I've been thinking about yesterday."

"Which part?" he sweat dropped" because if its to remind me of the chickens or the Ursai I would like to forget it ever happened."

"Its actually about the part I told you about aura" she rolled her eyes she had no intention to remind him of those moments" if you really want to go to Beacon and become a huntsman you must have your aura unlock. Being a huntsman without aura will only get you killed."

"I think I got the message clear when you told me about it. My dad never told me a single thing."

Blake stood silent staring into his blue eyes for a moment" close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close them Jaune, do as I say."

"Um...Okay."

The raven haired faunus took a small breath as she touched his forehead closing her eyes" for it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Jaune has immediately felt something being awaken from inside of him. He opened his eyes seeing that his entire body was covered in some kind of white light. This light was strong, he was feeling strong like nothing he has ever felt before. The blond turned to the amber eyed who seemed to be more surprised than pleased with herself.

"It actually worked."

"Blake...What did you do to me?"

"I unlocked your aura. I've never done it before so I'm surprised it worked. The wound of your shoulder is probably gone."

The Arc removed his shirt and the bandages on his shoulder to prove if she was right. He was shocked seeing it was really gone, its like he never got wounded in the first place.

"This...How….?"

"Your aura healed it. That's one thing out of the way" the raven haired girl was about to collapse.

"Blake!" Jaune caught her in time" you okay, what's wrong?"

"I'm okay. It takes quite the amount of one's aura to release the aura of another."

"You sure you don't want to lie down for a moment?"

"I'm fine. Now for the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"You can't go to Beacon with no training and experience whatsoever. That's why during the coming months I'll be training you. At least to give you pointers to help improve your offense and defense."

"You want to train me?" Jaune stood shocked thinking he heard wrong.

"Something wrong?" she gave him a small frown" you don't want to?"

"No no that's not it I mean...I never thought you would say that. You really want to help me with training?" the blond stood in awe.

"If you go to Beacon the way you are now, you wont survive even with your aura unlocked. You need to prepare yourself if you want to stand a chance."

"That's true I..." Jaune was still at a loss for words.

"I'm not obligating you or anything. I just think its the right thing to do since you lack any kind of training. The choice is yours" she started walking away heading back to the sleeping bag.

"What should I do?" there was no time to let his stupid pride get in the way because he knew very well he needed the training badly" now that I have my aura unlocked, maybe I can finally get strong. I do know one thing for sure…."

He smiled staring at the amber eyed girl that was going to resume reading her book, the same person that has volunteered to give him training" I can't do this alone."

"Blake…." he approached her giving a nod" I accept, let's do this."

"Good, we'll start the training tomorrow early in the morning. I suggest you get some rest because you're going to need it."

"Right" he smiled" thanks a lot Blake."

"Think nothing of it" she covered her face with the book.

"No its really something for me I mean it. I'm truly grateful to you. First you saved my life, then you unlocked my aura and now you want to give me training. I'm so lucky I met you."

Behind the book the faunus felt her face turned red from the embarrassment" its...Okay."

"You're a great friend Blake I...We're friends right?"

"Yes. But just because you're my friend that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you on the training. You'll have to do better than that."

"Training is supposed to be hard in order to work, so I'm not expecting you will. Goodnight Blake."

"Goodnight" she watched him walking to his blanket getting comfortable to sleep.

"Alvel was right, he's a good person. Maybe he's trustworthy after all."

To be continued

* * *

 **-I feel so much better now. Watching volume 4 has started working my writing mojo and the inspiration is flowing through me.**

 **-Watching world of Remnant Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral has also helped me to develop the story. I'm glad RoosterTeeth decided to show more of the kingdoms before premiering volume 4.**

 **-Oscar is not an OC of mine either. He's actually the farm boy that appeared in episode 1 waking up from a bad dream I only came up with his name. There are many theories surrounding him. Some are saying he's the spring maiden in disguise, others say he's Ozpin's successor, others like me think he's going to become an important character in the story later on and there are others saying he's Ruby's future love interest. Personally I would prefer if she gets together with Jaune.**

 **-Jaune's got his aura unlocked my Blake those were my intentions as well as her giving him training. Now I would like if you the wonderful readers to suggest me his semblance it will be just like in the "Alternate Path" I'm open to all kinds of suggestion.**

 **-Don't ask me about the teams because I really don't know its still too soon to reveal anything. Honestly with all the ideas I have I don't think I will reach volume 1 events until chapter 20 yep I'm not kidding.**

 **-So far volume 4 is turning out great the animation is way better than in the last volume. Though the fights are a bit slow they're still good in my opinion. The story is flowing very good and the emotion its just uh the FEELS episode 2 made me want to rip my heart from my chest and kick it away damn it. That part in the end when Jaune was training using a recording from Pyrrha I think that's her scroll remembering Jaune's was broken during the battle of Beacon. What's worst Ruby was watching him and her face DAT face the freaking feels please Roosterteeth make Ruby/Jaune canon PLEASE!**

 **-Thanks to my Beta Matt Cyr for taking his time in correcting the grammar really appreciate it.**

 **-Please follow, favs and reviews I would appreciate it.**

Next time: Departing for the journey


	3. Departing for the Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of Roosterteeth.

Italics are thoughts

Bold and Italics are flashbacks

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

 **Beta: Matt Cyr**

* * *

Chapter 3 Departing for the Journey

(Time skip: one month later)

Days went by, weeks went by and eventually a month has passed. The farm was still looking as beautiful as ever. Jaune has truly learned a lot in that month he first learned everything there is to know about running a farm. It was all thanks to Oscar who taught him every single thing since he has done many of the tough chores.

There were ones he grew to hate and others who were quite tough to do, but he sucked it up and got used to them. But asides from that he was able to learn more about becoming a huntsman. Thanks to Blake his aura was unlocked and that wasn't all. His raven haired friend has offered him to give him training in order to prepare him for the challenges ahead when he gets to Beacon.

But the Arc knew the training wasn't going to be easy. He found out it was WAY harder than doing chores in the farm. Blake meant when she told him she wasn't going to go easy on him she was ruthless with him. She literally didn't show mercy he knew training was hard, but this was a whole new level for the blond. So far he has been beaten so many times he has lost count.

If it wasn't for the fact that he could use his aura to heal his injuries, without it he would have probably been in critical condition that he will need to be in a hospital. Luckily Blake was considerate and knew when to take a break, that was the only thing he likes about the training. But Jaune was aware she was doing this because it was for his own good. It had to be done she needed to go all out with him, otherwise he wasn't going to learn, he wont be able to progress.

Jaune will never forget everything the amber eyed girl has done for him. He was truly in her debt she was really his friend. Blake taught him all kinds of offensive stances and attacks, as well as defensive but he had a long way to go. The blond knew it so well that so far he sucks big time in the training.

What he has learned in the meantime is how to land to the ground hard and getting his butt kicked by the raven haired girl. A thing she didn't enjoyed, he noticed how sorry she looked every time she beat him up. Because of the training and going to work at Alvel's store and attending his farm chores he hardly had time to rest, except when he was going to sleep. That's how time speed without him realizing it, just like that a month went by. Only six months to go before the next semester kicks in at Beacon Academy.

Currently Jaune and Blake were in the small dining room eating their breakfast. They have gotten used to Oscar waking up so early in the morning. The farm teen always get things started and took breakfast as a priority. The menu constant changes everyday since he wasn't fond of the same thing, he had a talent to surprise them. Today's menu consisted on a bacon omelet with toast and a fruit for dessert.

For Jaune it was an apple but Blake's menu was the only one different than the two boys. Oscar did made her an omelet but it had small pieces of tuna. The country teen noticed that was her favorite food just like the Arc. For the fruit it was a pear. Oscar finished his meal taking his plate to the sink he was filled with energy now. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

"Well I'm heading for the field to check on the crops. When you guys are done you already know your chores."

"We sure do" replied Jaune smiling.

The teen was about to leave but stopped turning to the two" Jaune, Blake I'm really glad you guys are here. I never thought having more people helping me will make the job easier, guess I got used to doing things on my own. Even if its been a while since my sister left" his eyes softened giving a sigh.

"We're more than happy to help you Oscar" said the blond while the amber eyed girl nodded.

"Right see you guys later" he smiled leaving.

"Poor Oscar" the Arc gave a sigh" do you think his sister will return? He's being alone in this farm for so long."

"He can't go look for her without knowing if she might return and find out he's not here" Blake stood in thought.

"He's really strong, to take responsibility and look after this entire farm on his own. Wish I can be like that."

"Who says you can't?" she turned to him" I think you can be as strong too."

"You think?"

"You just took that big first step, who knows."

"I did? I mean yeah I did! You unlocked my aura and I started training under your tutelage mighty wise Blake."

"Flattery wont help you get better at the training."

"I know I'm still happy you agreed to help me and speaking of the training, how am I doing so far?"

Blake paused on her eating gazing at him there was no way she was going to lie to him" honestly, you're terrible. You have so many flaws I can easily lost count trying to pointing them out. Your stance is really bad. Point is you have a long way to go before you can become huntsman material."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that. Guess I'm a lost cause" he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"I wouldn't say that. Sure you're bad now but as long as you don't lose your drive you will eventually get better."

"Its hard to imagine myself getting better at fighting."

"That's another flaw, you lack in confidence. You wont get anywhere if you don't believe in yourself. If you don't then all the training will be for nothing."

"You're right I can do this no, I will do this. I'm not backing down from the training."

"That's better" a small spread her lips finishing what remains of her omelet.

Jaune has stood silent because he went to chow down on his apple. Blake however, was quiet in deep thought. Her amber eyes were on the blond teen next to her. The Arc was a good person with a kind heart, also hard working. Seeing his determination to succeed in the training has somehow lifted her spirits like it has given her a purpose.

That purpose she was looking for since she left the White Fang that she was having trouble finding. Its like the answer was right in front of her the whole time. The blond next to her was the one who had that answer. But sadly the new life she wanted to lead wasn't staying in a farm. As much as she has come love living her and the peaceful village this wasn't her true calling.

"Jaune?"

"What….?" he turned to her talking with his mouth full of apple it made her sweat dropped.

"Swallow first please" she took a small breath" I've been giving it a lot of thought lately. During the training and after a month I finally realized what I want to do with my life. I want to use my skills to help other people" her amber eyes were on him while the Arc stood shocked like he knew what she was going to say next.

"I want to become a huntress."

Jaune did as told and swallowed before smiling" that's great Blake. You're already strong I know you're going to become the best huntress ever."

"Can't officially become one without attending a school" she smiled seeing his expression becoming happier, if that was possible.

"You mean…."

"I'm going to Beacon with you."

"Yes!" Jaune has given her a hug which shocked her before he quickly broke it" I...Sorry Blake guess I got too excited."

"Too excited for the both of us" the faunus didn't know what to think or say about the physical contact" while we're on the topic, do you know what we need to attend Beacon?"

"I do" the Arc sweat dropped seeing her expression" don't get too surprise Blake I did my research on the school just before I left my home. We need transcripts they're the official documents a student graduate showing his combat status as well as record information and also we have to take huntsman entrance exam, depending on the results of the exam and the transcripts it will determine if Beacon will accept us."

"That's not good. Since neither of us went to a combat school, we never took the exam and we don't have any transcripts either. Any luck if we can try another school?"

"Beacon is the most prestigious school in the four kingdoms, its THE school where the best huntsmen and huntresses go. Besides even if we decide to go on another school we still need the transcripts and to take the entrance exam."

"Looks like it wont be that easy to attend after all."

"Well…." Jaune started" I do have an idea but its not to take lightly…."

"Fake transcripts and fake exam results?"

"What the-How did you know?" the blond stood shocked its like she read his mind.

"Considering our situation I'll say its the only possible choice we have. We have to forge those documents if we want to attend Beacon."

"You do know forgery is illegal?"

"Not like we have a choice. I do know someone that can help us. He's very good at forging all kinds of documents. They looked so real no one can see the difference."

"I want to become a hero and you want to help people, our paths are the same. Like you said its the only choice we have let's do it. I think I would have chosen forgery if I was on my own anyway. So where is this master forger?"

"Menagerie..." Blake's eyes softened a little at the mention of the name" Its an island southeast of Remnant."

"Oh" Jaune's eyes were downcast hearing the information" that means we have to leave this place."

"You knew we couldn't stay here forever."

"I know I just...I didn't thought we were going to leave so soon."

"Do you want to wait for the next semester at Beacon to begin?"

"No we can't do that. Were suppose to send the transcripts and the exam results way earlier before the semester kicks in."

"Then we must go as soon as possible."

"Right now?"

"The sooner the better" Blake was hesitant for a moment, there was no telling if her forger friend will be available by the time they get to Menajerie.

"I really don't want to say goodbye to Oscar but I know we must. Can we at least leave tomorrow?"

"We shouldn't be wasting time."

"Please Blake, let's stay one more day. We say our goodbyes and first thing in the morning we'll be on our way."

"Fine, guess one more day wont hurt" the raven haired faunus gave up in convincing him to leave today.

"I also have to say goodbye to Alvel. Not to mention I have to quit the job, just when I was starting to like working at his store."

"You can always stay if you want to. I'm not obligating you to go."

"You never made me it was my decision to go to Beacon and become a huntsman in the first place. And I couldn't be happier to know you're coming with me."

The amber eyed girl gave a nod" we should tell Oscar the news."

"The sad news" Jaune gave a sigh.

* * *

Jaune and Blake reached the field full of crops. They spotted Oscar gathering the vegetables that are ready to be removed from the ground. For the Arc it was still hard to believe that the farm teen has been able to do all of this by himself. It was still bothering the blond teen about leaving the farm after a month he has come to see this place as his home.

Though he misses his real home where his family live, this place has become a second home. Now he needed to gathered the courage to tell his friend about his incoming journey. Blake looked as usual, calm and collected not bothered that she will be leaving. Elly was still focused in his task he still hasn't see the two teens approaching him.

"Oscar hey?"

"Oh Jaune, Blake" the young farmer turned to the two with a smile" if you guys are done with breakfast then get to your chores."

"We know that its just that...um I…." the Arc was still feeling hesitant with telling him the news.

"What Jaune is trying to say is there's something we would like to tell you" replied the faunus.

"Sounds important" Oscar heard Blake's tone it was serious.

"We have some news about us and we…." the blond paused.

"Say no more" the farm boy smiled" I think I might know. The time has come for you to go, right?"

"How did you know?" Jaune stood shocked.

"Call it a hunch I guess. Its been a month I had a feeling you guys will eventually make the choice to leave. It was bound to happen."

"We're sorry Oscar but we do have things to do. We both want to go to a huntsman school and staying here isn't going to help. We'll be leaving tomorrow early in the morning."

"We're grateful you let us stay in your home" followed Blake.

"So you'll be staying today? That's great I will have to cook something special later. Since it will be your last meal here" Oscar gave another smile.

"You're taking this rather well" said the raven haired faunus.

"Things can't stay the same forever, they have to change eventually. I guess that's part of life we kept on living while its changing constantly."

"That sounds deep" Jaune was impressed" anyway we'll do our chores. I'll be heading later to the village since I have work."

"I will also be leaving to the village too" Blake spoke" there are some things I would like to buy."

* * *

(Time skip)

For some reason Alvel's smith store was busy today. Jaune has attended quite the number of people interested in buying armor and weapons. He was told by the blacksmith faunus that there were a few huntsmen living in the village. However, some of them will leave to different locations depending on their mission.

The chances were high the village will be left defenseless. The blond finished handing a set of weapons to a group of traveling huntsmen. Once he was done he followed with polishing the counter top. It was quick, then he went with check the front of the store making sure everything was presentable and that none of the items were dusty. Jaune was still struggling with the right words to tell his boss and friend. It wasn't easy to tell him he was going to quit because he was leaving tomorrow for his journey to enter Beacon.

"I know I have to tell him soon, at least before my shift ends. But he was the one who gave me a job even with my flaws he still hired me."

"Another day with satisfied customers."

The Arc tried not to gasp seeing Alvel walking to him with his usual smile. Watching that smile was making it hard for Jaune with the courage to tell him" oh yeah they were very happy with what they bought."

"You have come a long way since you started working here son I'm impressed. I knew I made the right choice when I hired you, keep up the good work Jaune."

"Thanks a lot Alvel now it will be impossible to tell you I quit because I'm leaving the next day" he felt worse than before.

"Something wrong? You looked worried."

"N-No I'm fine really. Working on Elly's farm takes a toll on you."

"You seemed to be thinking about something. If something's bothering you maybe you should talk about it. I may be your boss but first I'm friend. You're hardworking Jaune you will never let exhaustion get the best of you."

"Is he reading my mind? Can't run away from this. Its important that I tell him."

"Okay Alvel, there's something bothering me. I don't know how to say this, I'll be forever grateful that you gave me this job its just...Might as well come and say it once and for all. I...I hate to say this but I will have to quit."

"Quit?" blinked the faunus blacksmith as he laughed" that's a good one why would you quit on me when you're doing a great job as my assistant? It wouldn't make sense."

"Remember when I told you I'm going to become a huntsman? Well my friend and I decided that we should get going. We have some important things to do before the next semester begins, we're going to try and attend Beacon Academy."

"I see" he stood in thought" yes I remember when you tell me you wanted to become a hero as part of your dream. What better to do it than becoming a huntsman? So the time has come for you to go. When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, early at most I'm really sorry Alvel."

"Don't be son this was meant to happen. Can't become a huntsman if you don't attend a school. Though I wish you didn't had to leave so soon, your friend must be in a hurry."

"Yeah she is."

"Ah and there she is" the faunus blacksmith smiled spotting a familiar face entering the store.

"Blake why are you here?" Jaune saw the raven haired girl walking to him.

"I know you're busy, but can we talk?"

"Um...I'm still working my shift doesn't end for another two hours."

"Actually how about you take the rest of the day off" Alvel smiled" how are you doing Blake?"

"I'm doing good" smiled the amber eyed girl.

"Wait...You guys know each other?" Jaune looked between her and him.

"She came to my store a while back and we had a little chat. Jaune will you and Blake be staying in the village?"

"Yes we will" replied the faunus.

"That's good there are some finishing touches I need to do on an armor. Why don't you two return two hours from now?"

"Yeah we'll be here by Alvel" the Arc waved as he left the store with his friend.

"Better finish that soon" the blacksmith went to the forge.

"Alvel knows I'm leaving so he gave me what is supposed to be my last day off. It wasn't easy to tell him."

* * *

Blake was going to speak but stood silent instead. She felt sorry for him it was hard to imagine in just one month he was able to see the farm and the village as his home. That it was so easy for him to get along with everyone just like that and give them his trust. She could never do that, it was never her. She was almost raised by the White Fang and in the group, trust was something that can easily be destroy. Especially when it came to humans those that despises faunus and call them freaks of nature. But the group was never her real home it was Menajerie.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"…...…..."

"Blake?"

She gazed at him waking up from her thoughts" I was checking around the village to some of the things we might need for the journey."

"I think I can make something for food thanks to Oscar. I have a water canteen we should buy one for you and a sleeping bag too. I guess that's all the supplies."

"Not all of them. We need one more important thing, scrolls."

"Scrolls? Oh for communication. Never had one before and you Blake?"

"I used to have one but it broke down" it wasn't entirely true she did had a scroll given to her when she joined the White Fang but she immediately destroyed it when she left. All scrolls of the faunus group have a tracking signal telling the location of their members to know exactly where they were. Getting found by them was the last thing she needed.

"I think I saw an electronic shop next to a small cafe, did you checked there?"

"I did its the only shop in the village. The scrolls there are...Expensive" Blake gave a sigh.

"What if I put together the money I've been earning from work?"

"It wont be nearly enough. Looks like we will have to travel without them."

The cries of the villagers has suddenly caught their attention. There were cries of fear, begging for help. Jaune and Blake didn't wasted time running through the village watching the people running amok. They were all so scared fearing for their lives. What could be causing such distress to them? They got their answer hearing loud footsteps in the distance. The sound of a bell was heard the villagers use it whenever they were in danger.

The Arc stood in awe as he spotted the source of this chaos, Blake shortly followed. It was a giant tree moving, it was freaking alive. How was the big question. The monstrous tree had sharp claws and razor talons, its face was horrible. It was white like a mask with bright yellow eyes. The raven haired faunus was familiar as she gazed at the face of giant wooden creature.

"What in Remnant's name is that!?" Jaune was obviously scared beyond his mind.

"A Grimm?" Blake stood in thought recognizing its species" its a Geist!"

"Geist?"

"Its a ghost type Grimm that has the ability to possess inanimate objects."

"You mean to tell me it can possess an air ship or a car?" the blond was shocked.

"That's not right. It can only possess things like nature, soil, trees, rocks those kind of things."

"Oh, I guess it would be too dangerous if it could possess types of transportation."

"Don't underestimate it. Its still dangerous the way it is."

"We have to gather the villagers and take them to safety."

"Right, we can't fight that thing with innocent people running around" replied the faunus.

Both ran through the many paths of the village gathering civilians away from the monster. The majority that they gathered were women, children and elderly. It was important they get shelter from this danger. While the wooden creature gave another roar taking steps as it got closer to the houses and business. Finally thing seemed to become for the better when Jaune spotted Alvel running to them, worried etched on his features.

"What's going on!?" the faunus blacksmith stopped on his tracks when he saw the giant wooden monster terrorizing the place" this is bad, its the worse time for a Geist to show its face, all the local huntsmen are away on missions."

"Meaning its up to us to stop it" Blake gazed at Jaune with a nod.

"Alvel can you take all these people to safety? We're going to try and lure it out of the village" said the Arc.

"Sure I know where the shelters are located. I will also find the rest of the people, leave it to me."

"Good" the blond gave a breath never thought he would be fighting a Grimm when he has been only one month under Blake's training" time to put what you have taught me so far to the test."

"You'll be fine."

"Be careful you two, Geists are tough and sneaky bastards" said Alvel.

After leaving the faunus blacksmith to his task Jaune and Blake went to the section of the village where the possessed Geist was rampaging. The Arc was even more shocked now. He was closer to the creature and he realized it was bigger than he thought. It was probably strong and tough so he was merely a novice, can he really take on something this big? He didn't stood a chance with a pack of Beowulf or an Ursai, what were the chances he can beat this thing?

Jaune stood focused remembering Blake's training and her advice of believing in himself. Staring at its body it was hard to tell where to attack first. With courage and confidence in him the Arc unsheathed Corcea Mors and changed the sheath to its shield mode ready to fight. Blake has done the same thing unsheathing Gambol Shroud to katana mode and holding the sharp sheath of the weapon.

"I have a plan" the blonds comment has made the raven haired faunus turned to him looking surprised" we go for its legs, if we destroy them it will fall and it'll be easier to take down. I will focus on the right leg, you focus on the left."

"Got it" she nodded hiding a smile, indeed she was impressed by Jaune's quick thinking.

The Geist saw the two teens with weapons drawn and growled. Without warning it unleashed a punch to the ground making them take action. Blake dodged using a clone and countered changing her weapon to gun mode firing some quick rounds on the left leg. Jaune took advantage of the distraction and ran towards his target, its right leg. Holding his sword tightly he performed some quick slash, followed by a strong upward strike. Remembering his friend's teaching he mimicked the movements. He blinked seeing that his attacks barely scratch the wooden leg.

"That's some tough wood."

Blake used her clones to increased her speed. Using Gambol Shroud and its sheath she performed some quick strong attack on the surface of the left leg. She was just in time to dodged another punch from the Geist. They resumed their attacks while evading the creature's rampage assault. However they were barely making a scratch on both legs.

"I don't believe it, not even a dent" the Arc decided to keep his distance from the possessed Grimm.

"The wood is tougher than we thought" the raven haired girl stood next to him" we may have to change our strategy. Any ideas?"

"I think so" Jaune turned to her" use your weapon in gun mode and try to hit its face."

She raised an eyebrow at his plan but gasped seeing the creature charging at them" look out!"

Both teens barely dodged a couple of punches from the tree possessed Geist. It got smarter as it went to perform a kick that created a crater on the ground. The force ended up damaging some of the near by village houses. Blake didn't waste time as she has already changed her weapons form and aimed high at the head of the creature.

She fired the rounds but they never reached its target due to the Geist blocked them with its arms. The faunus fired another barrage of dust bullets but again, they were blocked. That moment Jaune's blue eyes were focused as his face was in thought as he has realized something.

"That's it..." the blond kept his distance from the Grimm" Blake I think I know how to stop it!"

"I'm listening!"

"When you fired those bullets at its face it blocked them and it kept on blocking them, why? Because I think that must be its weakness, its the only reason why the Geist will protect it. We have to find a way to get close and hit the head hard."

"Okay, and how are we going to get close without getting crushed?"

"This way!"

Blake didn't had a clue what Jaune had in mind but she did as told and followed him. The amber eyed faunus ran behind him through the village and this was worrying her. If the Geist follows them, they will be putting at risk the houses and other buildings. Not to mention any civilians that could be present hiding.

She was hoping this plan of he's would be effective enough to stop the tree possessed Grimm. Blake stopped as she spotted the blond knight climbing a house, which it was taller than the rest. Then, it hit her what he was planning to do. Using the tallest roof to attack the creature was a simple plan, but it was still good.

"Hey! Over here! Come on Blake help me get its attention."

"I think you got its attention already" the faunus saw the possessed tree heading straight at them, it didn't looked happy" this better work…."

"It will...I think" he chuckled while the raven haired girl gave a sigh.

The Geist gave a roar approaching the two it was about to launch another fist.

"On three we quickly get on his hand and attack its face."

"Hope you can keep up."

"I'm hoping I don't fall" the Arc sweat dropped looking down.

The Geist punched the roof destroying it but they were able to get on the hand. Blake charged in with both weapons focusing her aura increasing the strength of her next attack. It was a success hit as the head of the tree monster was destroyed making the body fall to the ground. Jaune landed on his butt at least he was happy that his crazy plan actually worked. He slowly got up and was able to see the Geist in its original form. It was definitely a ghost type Grimm all black with white bone-like spines. The raven haired girl was shooting at it trying to get a clean hit but but the creature was evading the bullets she was failing.

"Jaune take it out!"

The Arc spotted the Geist heading straight at him, his blue eyes were focused. Tightening his hold on Crocea Mors he charged in with all of his strength and thrust the blade right at the Grimm. The attack was head on right on the mask on the creature, it vanished into smoke meaning it has been successfully killed. Blake walked over to him, shocked but she smiled that was able to eliminate the threat before it could run away.

"You did it."

"I did? And I can't believe I did it" he chuckled.

* * *

(Time skip)

After the Geist was defeated the villagers gathered around Jaune and Blake congratulating them while celebrating them. They were glad that two teenagers weren't officially huntsmen has taken the task to stop the Grimm creature. They were grateful for their heroic act. Good things came from this battle, asides from saving their lives, the owner of the electronic shop was kind enough to give the heroes two scrolls.

The man was happily to give them the devices for free as a token for saving his life and everyone else. That was a big win for them since they knew they couldn't afford one scroll, let alone two. Afterward they returned to Alvel's store and they were currently waiting for the faunus blacksmith to finish with something he was working on.

Alvel was overjoyed hearing of their victory over the Geist and when they meet up he told Jaune he had a surprise for him. Now the Arc stood patiently waiting while doing to know what was that surprise. He was anxious, that could be seen while Blake stood calm waiting. The raven haired faunus was glad everything worked out in the end and now that they had scrolls they can set off on their journey. Hopefully they will reach her home without encountering any problems namely, crossing paths with the White Fang.

"Calm down" she sighed seeing the blond knight moving slightly jumping up and down, he was like an eager kid wanting to get his hands on a brand new toy.

"I am calm I'm just dying to know what's the surprise. Alvel didn't gave me any clues so I'm that curious to know, I can't help it."

"Bouncing around wont help you either."

"What is taking him so long?" the Arc obviously ignored her previous comment" maybe he wants to kill me with anxiety I'm so eager. Alvel you do know we have to leave tomorrow early!?"

"We still have plenty of time before leaving" finished the faunus giving another sigh at his behavior.

"Keep your pants on son I'm done!"

Alvel finally left the forge bringing what it was supposed to be Jaune's surprise. The blond teen stood in awe at the sight. The faunus black smith has put on the counter top a large piece of armor. It was colored silver with gray lines, it had gold decorations around the chest and stomach area with shoulder pads. What caught his attention was the Arc family symbol in the middle looking so beautiful.

This armor was truly perfect in every aspect. He stood in awe and thinking this was all a dream, that this wasn't happening. There was no way he was going to give him this, that this was the surprise he told him about. Blake was impressed by the sight it looked one of a kind and also it looked very tough.

"What do you think?"

"This…." Jaune was at a loss for words" this is...For me?"

"Sure is I've been working on it for a while. You actually thought you were leaving without receiving a farewell gift? No way. This is my best work yet, there's nothing like it."

"Alvel you...You didn't had to, I mean I'm so grateful for this but I don't know if I deserve this."

"Yes you do son. Considering that you have been a great assistant, you've earned it."

"I don't know if I can accept this" Jaune was now in tears.

"If you wont accept it as a gift then take it as a sign of gratitude from me. For saving the village and everyone and for helping me run this store. One month and it seems you have live here your entire life."

Blake smiled at the sight watching the blond shed tears for the gift. She has find out Jaune can be very sensitive sometimes just as he is kind, gentle and a good friend.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Alvel smiled" put it on already don't keep me waiting."

"Why not? You kept me waiting" the Arc gave a laugh gazing at the new armor.

"Just put it on" the faunus blacksmith laughed.

Jaune removed his old armor still gazing at the new armor. The he turned to Blake for a moment. The raven haired girl has raised an eyebrow when she saw the cute cartoon rabbit in the middle of his hoodie. And here she thought he couldn't be more childish, she was wrong. The Arc went to put the new armor and it fitted him perfectly also, he looked very different.

"I'll say it looks great on you Jaune. Now you look like a true knight. I guarantee you my armor will bring you lots of ladies."

"I wouldn't want to push my luck" chuckled the blond.

"You look good in it" Blake replied.

"See what did I tell you? You already tamed one lady's heart get ready, she's the first of many" laughed the faunus blacksmith.

The amber eyed faunus frowned at Alvel's comment even if he was just messing with her she felt her cheeks turning red.

"I think I can get used to this" the Arc was smiling checking his new armor.

"Trust me this is a better addition that will protect you the next time you face off against a pair of claws."

"Thanks a lot Alvel for everything. I'm going to miss you" he hold any tears that my escape his eyes.

"As do I Jaune just make sure you fulfill your dream and attend Beacon. Please look after Blake."

"I will!" he smiled.

"You have that backwards" the amber eyed girl crossed her arms because she was pretty sure she will be the one to be looking out for him.

"Just kidding dear but take care of yourself and remember, don't be a stranger. Never forget you two will always have a home here."

"Thanks Alvel" she smiled.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Jaune and Blake stood outside of Oscar's farm ready to embark on their journey. Both had backpacks with all the necessary supplies they were going to need. The Arc was busy because between him and the farm teen were making some sandwiches, enough of them for the duration of the trip.

The blond suggested to make a variety of types for the food while making some tuna since he knew that was Blake's favorite. Jaune gave a sigh it was hard for him to say goodbye to Alvel and now he was going to say goodbye to Oscar. The faunus next to him didn't said a word but she already knew how hard this was for him. Both had a goal and they needed to fulfill it. She wanted to use her abilities to protect the people and he wanted to become a hero. Their was connected to Beacon Academy.

"Maybe I should say something to make him feel better" her amber eyes softened at the sight of the blond knight" someday we'll come back."

"Yeah I'm counting on it. Doesn't matter how long it takes but I want to pay them a visit. Thanks Blake."

"Someone once told me goodbyes aren't forever."

"That's true who told you that?"

"I…." Blake paused not wanting to reveal the information.

"Everything ready to go?" Oscar arrived with a smile.

"Yeah thanks for helping me make the sandwiches. We made quite the amount because we don't know how long it will take us to reach Menajerie."

"No problem Jaune glad I could help. You guys are finally leaving and to think I kind of got used of having you guys here helping me. Guess its back with running the farm on my own."

"I really wish we could stay. It wasn't easy to say goodbye to Alvel and now you."

"As long as you pay me a visit every now and then" the farmer teen chuckled.

"You bet we will!"

"Thank you for everything Oscar" Blake smiled at the teen.

"I'll be lying if I say I wont miss you guys but I will."

"Same with us I will never forget your kindness to let us stay in your farm. Also it was a good experience to know more on how to be a farmer."

"Farmer Jaune is terrified of the deadly chickens" the raven haired faunus hide her sarcasm.

"Haha very funny" the Arc sweat dropped at the girl.

"But its true" laughed Oscar.

"Anyway, guess we better get going" the blond gave the young farmer a handshake" bye Oscar.

"Bye you guys have a safe trip!"

He watched them leave with distant eyes. Maybe this was harder for him than he thought. After all they were the first friends he has made in a long time and working alone in a harm wasn't healthy for developing your social skills. Those two, he was going to miss them. But he wasn't going to give up he will see them again. Oscar stood there without moving until they were so far away that he couldn't see them anymore.

"Jaune, Blake you guys have a long journey ahead. You better be ready for what you'll be facing" his gaze was full of concern" because I saw it…."

* * *

"Water?"

"Check."

"Sleeping bags?"

"Check."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Map?"

"Check."

"Scrolls...That's a double check" Jaune answered for Blake holding his new scroll" I still can't believe the owner of that tech store gave us these free of charge."

"I agreed. Usually scrolls can be very expensive depending on the brand and the signal range."

"But we did just saved everyone in that village from the Geist so in a way we earned them" the Arc has opened his device and started browsing on the features" let's see…."

"Eyes on the road" Blake warned as her scroll was beeping telling she had a new message, she opened her new device reading it.

From: Jaune

"We're going to Beacon!"

The faunus saw the smiley face icon next to the message as she raised an eyebrow at Jaune" really? You text me when I'm right next to you?"

"I wanted to test the feature, you know make sure it works" he smiled.

She couldn't helped it, but she rolled her eyes at his silly gesture.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Nothing much to say about this chapter except the story will be developing from here on out.**

 **-A fair warning that this story will be updated depending on the progress of volume 4 even if I have already planned the next chapter as well as ch5.**

 **-Happy to know that this story is getting many views, favs, follows and reviews.**

 **-Oscar is a minor character and we wont be seeing him in a while...for now. I do have some important plans for him including a pairing. Who's the lucky girl? Wont say a word *evil grin*.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews always appreciate it.**

Next time: Hunted


	4. Hunted

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to RoosterTeeth.

Italics are thoughts

Bold and Italics are flashbacks

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

 **Beta: Matt Cyrr**

* * *

Chapter 4 Hunted

Blake woke up with a silent start her amber eyes scanned the area. Once she realized she was in the woods after leaving Elly's farm she calmed down a bit. A sigh escaped her lips, it was all just a dream more like a nightmare. The dream consisted of the atrocities the White Fang has done, ever since that day when the original leader stepped down.

She was witnessed it first hand what they were capable of and how much they've changed. Among them was her former mentor and partner Adam Taurus. He used to quiet and reserve but he shown to be a good person. That was until the leadership was passed to Sienna Khan, that was the end of the group she has come to know. Adam started changing too showing a deep hatred for humanity than any faunus she has ever met.

She stood in deep thought as her amber eyes fell to the small campfire. Next to her stood Jaune sleeping peacefully in his sleeping bag. Good thing she didn't woke him up. It was strange she was getting these dreams when its been one month since she left the faunus group. This was proof no matter what she does, or where she goes she couldn't run away from her past.

But she didn't regretted her choice the White Fang were no longer a peaceful organization, they have turned terrorist. That is why she couldn't any longer she refused to be part of such none sense violence. Blake tried to get back to sleep but she couldn't so she decided to read one of the books she has bought when she was in the village.

A smile spread over her lips considering how lucky she was to be able to finally find the book. It was a book she's been waiting to read for a while. She barely had any time to read when she was with the White Fang now, she had plenty of it. The cat faunus's cheeks were red gazing at the cover of the book titled" Ninjas of Love". Since Jaune was asleep this was the perfect time to start reading.

Because honestly the content material from this book was intended for a" mature audience". Even if she needed one more year to reach the acceptable age she couldn't wait that long. She still couldn't believe the owner of that bookstore has actually sold it to her. As she opened the book and started reading Blake was smiling and blushing it seemed the first page has gotten her attention.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Jaune and Blake woke up early to have some breakfast thanks to the sandwiches Elly made with help from the Arc. Before heading out to resume their journey Blake insisted to resume their training. The raven haired faunus knew very well the blond knight needed a lot of training and believe he could improve with time. Usually she would make haste to her home land but the training was also important.

They had a goal to attend Beacon Academy by next semester and the faunus took her responsibility to prepare Jaune for the tough trials that would await him. He had potential, she could tell but he needed the necessary amount of training so that maybe one day he could unleash that potential. With his aura unlocked she didn't had to hold back on him especially when he has a huge amount of it.

Jaune was having such a hard time. After all it was the same result whenever he was in training. He lost counts how many times he was hit, how many times he has hit the ground or how many times he has gotten up. As usual Blake wasn't going easy on him, attacking him from all directions. The point of the exercise was to block all the attacks and try to find an opening in order to attack her.

That was easier said than done definitely. The Arc gritted his teen using his shield blocked those nasty quick attacks. Blake has proven to be a fast and skilled fighter. He still couldn't believe she wasn't a huntress when she fought like one. In fact, she fought like she was a veteran. What's worst she was attacking using her semblance clones making it a lot harder to find a way to attack her.

 _"Come on Jaune focus, you have to try and attack her. Blake must let her guard down sooner or later."_

The blond knight held his shield up, his right fool up front, and tightened the hold of his sword. The coming strikes were quick as always but he blocked and somehow he was able to parried another. He blocked another much joy for Jaune that he was doing well. Blue eyes filled with determination saw through the movements of the raven haired girl, watching every direction she was taking.

Again she was going for the attack but he swore on his family name he was going to land a successful hit. An attack from above was that chance he was looking for. Since starting the training Jaune Arc was going to show Blake that the training was showing good results. One thrust with all of his strength was released upward but the attacked was parried by the amber eyed girl.

"No I messed up…." the blond groaned after trying so hard.

Blake made a perfect landing gazing at the panting blond" he almost got me…."

"Okay I'm ready bring it" Jaune took the same stance from before.

"We'll leave it there for now. The sun's up its time to head out."

"R..Right" he nodded not wanting to stop the training there but he understood their journey was important.

* * *

They returned to the camp site where they have already put out the fire. Both wrapped their sleeping bags finishing packing so they can continue traveling to their destination. Jaune was in deep thought honestly he wasn't happy with his last performance. Because he believed he could have done better if he has tried harder. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint Blake especially, when she was the one who volunteered to give him training.

The Arc turned his gaze to the raven haired girl who was making sure she had everything before they leave. A couple of books she has bought back at Alvel's village. He remembered she was reading right before he went to bed. What if he wasn't doing enough? What if he was going to fail the training? He'll be a failure and Blake might get upset with him. Anything to impress her and make her see he was getting better.

"Uh so…." Jaune tried to speak while Blake was finishing packing but he could tell she was listening to him" how was that training? I know I'm not doing good I-"

"Jaune" Blake turned her gaze to him" you're progressing...At a slow pace but you're still progressing. You can't expect to be good in just one month. This sort of thing takes time. Anyone who goes under training takes them a while before they can become skill fighters."

"I know what you mean I don't believe in people being born with the gift to fight. Its so unreal."

"You're not going to fail" it seemed she has read his mind" you have to get rid of those negative thoughts otherwise, it might really happen. I told you to believe in yourself."

"That's what I've been doing lately, I have been thinking I can do this. But I…." his blue eyes showed frustration.

"What? What is it?"

"I don't want to fail you, I don't want to let you down. After everything you've done for me I'm afraid that I might not make it. That I wont meet your expectations. I guess letting you down is a bigger fear for me than not getting strong at all."

Blake stood in thought staring at the blond teen. He really had confidence issues the fear of failure was really strong with him. She felt sorry for him whoever are his parents or the person that tried to give him training didn't go easy on him. Maybe he was mistreated and was constantly called a failure that would explain why his self esteem was almost at the bottom. It was nothing like that with her. However she has seen a lot of determination in the Arc and he does indeed possess potential. He can become a strong huntsman if keeps it up.

"You know what will really let me down?" the question made Jaune turned his complete attention on the raven haired girl" that your negative thinking takes over you and you really believe you can't do it."

Jaune was impressed by her words he nodded" I'm going to try hard so that doesn't happen, I promise. I will believe in myself."

"That's how it should be."

"You're really something Blake, you know so much. Your training must have been so tough."

"…..."

* * *

 _ **"Again!"**_

 _ **Blake felt on her knees her entire body has given up on her. She was exhausted and it was hard to try to get up. Her amber eyes gazed at Adam who was unhappy with her current status. The faunus kept on holding to his weapon Wilt and Blush not impress by her performance at all.**_

 _ **This girl before him was weak and she was an easy target for anyone. But that wasn't acceptable in the White Fang he glared at her changing blush to rifle mode. Pointing the weapon at her he fire a shot that hit Blake dead on sending her to the ground. The masked faunus walked over to her fallen form, no pity or mercy behind his concealed eyes.**_

 _ **"Get up Blake. If you don't I will not be held responsible if you perish."**_

 _ **Amber eyes narrowed in anger as she switch Gambol Shroud to gun mode firing shots at her mentor. Adam has easily blocked them with his sword, he went for the defensive blocking her attacks. Blake went to a defensive stance panting looking she will ready as she'll ever be. A small grin was formed on his lips.**_

 _ **"Better. Even if you're at your limit you can still fight with rage in your heart. I hope you're ready this time Blake, because now there will be no mercy."**_

 _ **"I'm ready Adam…." she panted and terrified he has never hold back on her and after he said that, she was fearing for her life.**_

 _ **"Let's resume" his entire body was glowing red" come at me with what's left of your will!"**_

 _ **"I will not lose...I can't lose…."**_

 _ **The red katana came at her so fast she barely saw it showing Adam's impressive speed.**_

* * *

"Blake?" Jaune got worried.

"…...…..."

"You okay?"

"Uh-I'm fine just thinking…."

"You spaced out for a while I was worried. I called you a few times but you weren't listening. Its like you weren't there."

"I have a lot in my mind" she went to pick up her canteen.

"Look, I might not be the best conversationalist but if there's something bothering you. Don't hesitate to tell me, I'll do my best to help you. After what you've done for me I want to listen to your problems."

"Thanks for letting me know but I'm okay. My canteen's empty and yours?"

"Its empty too" he didn't believe her but chose not to say a word, if she didn't.

"I'll fill them up, you finish packing" she took his canteen heading to the small river that wasn't too far from their camp.

Blake stood in thought as she approached the river. Jaune was obviously worried for her behavior guess he's took kind for his own good. She couldn't tell him her problems even if he was a trustworthy human she just, wasn't ready to tell him. That she was a faunus and that she used to be part of a faunus group that turned terrorist.

Telling him about her painful experience training under her former mentor was the last thing on her mind. Though she didn't meant to lie to him it was better to stay quiet for the time being. Maybe someday she will be ready to tell him everything, talking about her past isn't easy for her. Lost in her thinking she went to fill Jaune's canteen when her eyes widened in terror and shock.

"Adam!?" she saw him reflected in the water.

 **"How dare you? You would even try to make a pathetic attempt of my training on a HUMAN!? You are nothing but a disgrace to our organization, a human loving traitor!"**

Blake turned around and he wasn't there, there was no one behind her. Her gaze went back to the water and his reflection was gone. The faunus gave a deep sigh, her mind was playing tricks on her. This was the last thing she needed she was seeing things. That was probably the first sign of insanity. She finished filling Jaune's canteen and left in a hurry not trusting her senses, what is she sees Adam again? One time was enough. Aware her departure from the White Fang angered him.

The journey has been quiet, a little too quiet for Jaune's liking. As far as he has known Blake she was a quiet and reserve person. But she wouldn't go this far to stay quiet. The Arc didn't had to be a genius that something was bothering his friend. Before she left to fill the canteens something was troubling her now, she was acting worst than before. It was making him feel bad that he couldn't do a thing to help her because it was obvious the amber eyed girl wasn't going to tell him.

You think by now she will see him as a friend and she might try to open up to him, telling him her problems. But maybe it wasn't easy for her to do such thing, to her it was harder task than he thought. They've known each other for a month, they were no longer complete strangers. Jaune truly believed in his mother's old saying" strangers are just friends that don't know each other yet".

Jaune was about to say something but Blake has interrupted with a silent gesture. So he remained quiet he followed her hiding behind a tree. The blond was wondering who they were hiding from, until he saw the source. Two Grimm in the distance, Boarbatusk to be exact. The warthog type Grimm looked peaceful looks like they haven't spotted the duo. Gazing at Blake's expression something tell him they weren't going to let the creatures go or wait for them to pass them by.

"Are we fighting them?"

"Yes" the raven haired faunus reached for Gambol Shroud's handle" this is another part of our training I take one, you take the other."

"Okay I'm ready" the Arc slowly sheathed Crocea Mors and went to change the sheath to its shield mode.

"A Boarbatusk's armor covered its entire body. But underneath, its stomach there is none that's the best place to attack. Wait for my signal."

The blond knight nodded holding his weapons tightly he knew where to strike" remember to have confidence and believe in yourself. I have to do this right, can't let Blake down...I wont let her down."

As soon as she quickly charged at her target Jaune followed her. He went for the other Boarbatusk since it was still unaware of his presence maybe taking him out was going to be easy. Not to mention he knew the creature's weakness he only needed to know how he was going to attack its stomach. But one wrong movement made by the Arc is all that it took snapped the attention of the Grimm.

It roared charging at the blond he used his shield to blocked the charge but the force send him to the ground. The Boarbatusk went to used its rolling attack while Jaune regain his balance using his shield. He gasped the attack looked stronger than the charge so he doubted his shield will be enough. On the other side he saw Blake fighting her target she was focused, she knew what she was doing unlike him.

"Jaune!" Blake was still busy fighting her Boarbatusk she needed to finish this quickly because her friend was in danger.

The Arc fell on the ground looking unconscious. The Boarbatusk walked towards the fallen body of the knight. The Grimm creature was sniffing at him making sure its target was dead. Seeing the teen downed as he wasn't breathing was enough evidence that he has fallen. It gave a roar ready to go after the raven haired girl who was still sighting the other creature. But the warthog type Grimm didn't got the chance as Jaune has suddenly woken up and pierce its stomach with his sword. The Boarbatusk shrieked in pain before dying, turning to dust vanishing.

"Jaune are you okay?" Blake ran to him she has already killed her Grimm.

"No way, it worked" the Arc was still shocked not believing it" I played dead and the Boarbatusk fell for it. I took the chance it lower its guard and stabbed its stomach."

"That was too risky" the faunus frowned at his idea" what if it didn't work?"

"But it did that's what counts."

"How would you even know it was going to fall for that?" Blake stood curious.

"Um...Heh I didn't" the blond scratched the back of his head" I thought of giving it a try."

Blake stood staring at the blond not knowing what to say. She didn't know if he what he did was clever or incredibly stupid. Then again, Jaune has shown to be quick thinker sometimes. He was more a strategist than a fighter but I didn't mean he couldn't get stronger. Still whether he did was risky like she said he still managed to killed the Boarbatusk so it was a victory.

It was hard to believe he won playing dead and then most shocking thing for the Grimm to fell for it. At least she can pretend she was worried about him. It was hard to concentrate when she was fighting her Grimm target when she was trying pay attention to Jaune. He didn't had to know she was concerned for his well being.

"So, do I pass?" Jaune was giving a sly smile.

"I guess. But you shouldn't be taking risk. If that Boarbatusk didn't fell for your act you would have been in a lot of trouble."

"But it worked and I was able to take down a Grimm without your help. That means I'm slowly making progress, right?"

"That and some luck" Blake knew the Arc must have a lot of luck to pulled that off" you did good in this part of the training."

"Thanks Blake" the blond felt so happy he did good.

The sound of rustling grass was caught by the faunus's feline ears. Footsteps and they sounded not too far from their position. She signaled for Jaune to stay quiet, she signaled for him to keep his guard up because of the footsteps. Maybe there were more Grimm in the area, probably more Boarbatusk. The footsteps were getting closer she signaled the blond knight to stay hidden as she moved trying to catch a glimpse of the incoming threat.

Amber eyes widened in shock now it was the perfect time to believe it were truly Grimm, but they were not. There were people, two of them but it was the clothes they were wearing that frightened her. Blake recognized the uniform, the symbol on their back and most importantly the Grimm mask covering their faces. Two faunus, members of the White Fang armed with high performance assault rifles.

 _"What are they doing all the way out here?"_ she tried not to get nervous its been a month since she left the faunus group and she wasn't hoping to run into them so soon _" is Adam searching for me?"_

That was the only explanation for their presence here. Adam must have sent their best scouters to track her down and bring her back to him. This was to expected, he has taken her departure seriously. Even when she destroyed her scroll they were able to reached this far. She wasn't returning to them, to him she has made her decision. A life of freedom over a life of hate and regret. The faunus wanted to help people that's why she chose to become a huntress.

"Blake?" Jaune whispered.

"Be quiet" she hissed at him in a low whisper" don't say a word, don't make a sound."

"Not Grimm?" the Arc whispered having a feeling what was near was anything but the creatures.

"Just stay quiet" her amber eyes were fixed on the two faunus.

"Why the heck do we have to be here? This place is only home to animals and Grimm."

"We have our orders. We're suppose to search for that runaway. Commander Adam believes she's probably around this area."

"I was right, he's really searching for me" Blake's eyes narrowed, Adam wasn't going to let her be not after her betrayal.

"I hope the other squads are having better luck than us" one of the operatives groaned" I can't wait to leave this place."

"Stop your whining and focus on the search."

"That runaway must have a death wish. Thinking she can escape us."

"The commander doesn't take lightly to traitors. If I were her I would kill myself to prevent getting found by us. So any idea why she left?"

"Like you said she has a death wish."

Jaune was able to take a peek at the people talking. He had no idea who they were not recognizing their wardrobe or masks. He also didn't had a clue who they were talking about, a runaway, a traitor? He noticed Blake staring at him giving him the" stay still" expression" and he obeyed.

"There's nothing here. Come on we're checking on the other squad."

The raven haired faunus waited for them to leave and once they were out of sight she gave a sigh of relief.

"Are they gone?" asked the Arc.

"Looks that way" she made sure they were out of reach. Thanks to her feline ears she was able to hear their footstep far away, they were safe.

"Who were those guys?"

"…"

"Blake?"

"We should quicken our pace. They said there are more squads around here. Let's try and leave this forest before sun down."

"They say they were searching for a runaway…."

"I don't know" Blake stood in thought.

"You okay? You don't look good."

"I'm fine I just want to leave this place already" she got frustrated resuming her walking.

"Is it because of those people?" Jaune followed her pace" do you know them?"

"Less talking more walking."

* * *

(Time skip)

Luckily their traveling took further ahead into the woods and they were lucky not to encountered any members of the White Fang. Blake was glad she wasn't ready to face them, not yet. The thought of Adam searching for her truly put her on edge. If this was going to keep up then, this journey wasn't going to be an easy one.

At this rate she wanted to get to Menajerie already. Worst thing, she has involved Jaune in all of this. What if he gets hurt if they get caught by the faunus group? What if he gets killed? The thoughts were endless and it was making her worried by the seconds.

Unfortunately they didn't made it out of the forest by sun down like Blake wanted. They were supposed to head to the next village. Good news they weren't that far from the village and also since it was night the White Fang scouts have probably called it a quits. If the cat faunus was lucky they might have returned to Adam. She eventually decided to relax reading one of her books next to the campfire Jaune has made.

The Arc stood on the other side polishing his weapons as part of taking good care of them knowing how important they are to him. Her amber eyes have taken the focus on the book as they were on the blond teen. Blake has noticed he kept stealing glances at her no doubt, it must be related to the scouts from earlier. The Arc has an idea that she knows who they were and it was starting to get hard to keep secrets from him.

"You know its not polite to keep staring at people."

"Who me?" Jaune acted all innocent" I don't know what you're talking about my attention is only on polishing Crocea Mors its a family heirloom passed down on my family from generation to generation. Its no wonder I will take good care of it."

"Nice try but I know you have questions for me, right?"

"Um...Maybe but I wont ask them. Look Blake maybe its too personal for you to share with me and for that I wont pressure you to tell me. But don't forget you're my friend I will always be here if you want to get something off your chest. I trust you and whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be here to listen to your problems."

Now she felt bad with herself. How can she not tell him after hearing that? How can she not try to give him a chance? Jaune has proven himself to be a trustworthy human. He considered her his friend and he trusted her. Alvel was right all along of the Arc being good. Besides, she has come to see Jaune as a friend too.

Trust issues asides she was willing to open up to him. Blake closed her book and set it aside it was now or never. Will her relation with the blond change if she tells him, or will it stay the same? Remembering Alvel's words she was sure he will understand her.

"I don't know how long it will take us to reach Menajerie. We might be traveling together for a while so, might as well tell you…."

"Blake I said that you don't have to if you don't feel like telling me. Really I can wait until you're ready there's no rushing or anything I'm okay."

"I feel like I'm ready to tell you I can't keep hiding it forever. Better to say it now than you finding out later."

"If you want to I hope I'm not making you feel uncomfortable" the Arc felt bad for a reason.

"I'm not uncomfortable" the raven haired girl gave a pause" Jaune, do you know the White Fang?"

"The what?" he blinked clearly he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Never mind" she sighed" they're a group composed of faunus who used to have a goal of equality with the humans. They're dream was to coexist with them. Maybe you don't know but many people mistreat the faunus. Disrespect, hatred they don't want to accept them some are willing to go far to attack them and threat them like they were animals."

"That's terrible" Jaune stood in thought" back in my village there are faunus and I get along well with them but I haven't seen that kind of discrimination you speak of."

"And its better that you don't witness it" her amber eyes narrowed" everything change not too long ago when the founder and leader of the White Fang stepped down and a new leader rose to power one, that took a different path...A dark path…."

The Arc stood silent seeing as Blake's expression turned to anger followed by anguish. Whatever was wrong with her it had everything to do with this faunus group. He resumed to hear her paying only attention to her words.

"No more protest rallies, no more equality, no more freedom. Soon the White Fang started doing crimes no longer they were using their words but instead they would use weapons to attack any human that will get in their way. Now all that they wanted was reign supreme over them. It started working people were respecting them but not out of kindness but out of fear. The White Fang changed from a pacifist group to a terrorist group."

"Those guys from earlier…." Jaune started" are they from the White Fang?"

"Yes I was surprised to see them all the way out here."

"I get it now" he spoke softly gazing at the raven haired girl" that runaway they mentioned, the one they're looking for….It's you right?"

"My secrets are I'm a faunus and I used to be a member of the White Fang. I left because I couldn't take it anymore, this destructive path they've taken is wrong. After seeing what they were capable of I just quit. My last mission was stealing a cargo supply of dust from a Schnee dust Company train. But before the mission could be completed, I left. That was a month ago before meeting you."

"…."

"No matter what you think of me Jaune I have no intention of returning to the White Fang. I made up my mind to become a huntress so I can help both humans and faunus alike."

"That's…." the Arc stood a little taken back" a lot of information to take in no wonder you chose to stay quiet. It must have been so hard for you to tell me all of this. Well the White Fang member part anyway, I kinda suspected you were a faunus."

"What?" Blake stood a bit shocked" what do you mean you suspected I was a faunus?"

"I started suspecting when I noticed your bow twitching every now and then. I'm not into fashion or anything but I'm sure they don't sell bows that can twitch. Point is bows don't twitch, unless you're trying to hide something, like a pair of animal ears."

The amber eyed was impressed with his deduction as she reached for her bow and removed it showing the blond her faunus heritage.

"Cat ears?" he smiled" well that explains the second part of my suspicion. You like tuna so much and this is why, you're a cat faunus."

"Does my taste in tuna that obvious?" she sweat dropped" wait don't answer that, its that obvious" seeing him chuckled she felt so much better that she told him" are you going to continue traveling with me?"

"Of course I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm glad you told me about being a faunus and former White Fang but like I said before you're my friend. You have given me a chance to become strong Blake I will be forever be in your debt nothing will change that. I hope we continue with the training."

"We will resume with the training and it will get harder" she smiled hearing him groaned she went to put her bow back" thanks Jaune."

"I'm starting to feel sleepy but I'll take the first watch, I can hold on for a few hours."

"Why don't you rest first? I can take the first watch I'm not that tire" her amber eyes were on a" certain book" "I am definitely going to continue reading Ninjas of Love."

"You sure? I don't mind."

"Get some rest we have to wake up early to get to Shion village."

Jaune nodded as he went to his sleeping bag and in no time he was out like a light. Blake went back to read her book as she took a glance at the sleeping blond. A small smiled spread her lips she really felt so much better as a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

Just as she thought telling him the truth wasn't going to change his mind to stop traveling with her. Best of all, he has accepted her for who she is not for what she is. Being accepted truly felt great if only everyone in Remnant were like Jaune who didn't care about their species. Then maybe the White Fang would have never gotten dark.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

As the sun rise up early Jaune and Blake woke up packed things up and they were off again. Hopefully today they will leave the forest and arrived at Shion village. One of the villagers they saved from the Geist told them near Shion, there's a port. They can probably take a ship from there that will take them to Menajerie. But unfortunately unfortunately the Arc's cursed luck has strike again.

While on their way they encountered a Grimm, a King Taijitu. The snake type Grimm didn't came alone it was accompanied by another making it an even odds battle. They were having trouble fighting them both at the same time while Jaune was more fighting for his life than focusing on the creatures. This was a completely different opponent from the Boarbatusk he killed recently.

"They're tough together we'll have to split up!" said Blake.

"Right I'll go left, you go right!"

"Jaune don't try to play dead this time this one isn't going to fall for it."

"I know! I'll be careful!"

Jaune ran while evading the attacks of the snake type Grimm. By Remnant for its big size it was fast, those attacks were quick and precise. The Arc found it hard to defend and counter while running. He was more focused in not tripping that the enemy. The King Taijitu hissed going for another attack as the blond used his shield but the force from the charge sent him flying to the ground.

Playing dead wasn't going to work, he knew that well but what other strategy does he had? Holding tightly his shield and Corcea Mors he tried to put to the test what he has learned so far from his training with Blake. However the snake Grimm was still going fast without stopping leaving the knight to be on the defensive.

"This is crazy its not letting me attack its too fast. I can't do anything except block or dodge" he stood in deep thought giving a quick glance at his shield" if I can't attack I will have to find a way to hurt it without attacking it...Wait that sounds impossible how am I going to pull that off?"

Jaune blocked another attack gripping its hold on the shield" what did Blake said about aura?"

"You have to try and control your aura. Once you learn you'll be able channel it through your body. If you're good at it you might even be able to channel your aura on your weapon increasing its power."

"I did started practicing aura but I wasn't able to channel it through my body properly and if I can't attack it then, there would be no point in trying to channel it on Crocea Mors" his eyes travel to the shield" what if I channel it on my shield? Wont that increase its resistance? But listen to myself assuming I can do it when I haven't been able to control aura correctly, what are the chances I'll be able to channel it on my shield?"

 _ **"You have to believe in yourself."**_

"I do believe in myself" he remembered Blake's words" I'm not going to lose to this thing."

Jaune was successful block the next attack from the snake Grimm. He closed his eyes trying to focus on his aura he could actually feel inside of him. The aura was flowing throughout his body he could feel it. His thoughts were on his shield and just like that it was now glowing with the color of his aura.

The King Taijitu charged again hitting the aura reinforced shield and this time Jaune wasn't sent flying like last time. The snake Grimm felt it has hit a steel wall and the force was so strong that it broke its sharp fangs in the process and it has also been staggered. The Arc took the chance charging at it with his aura powered shield hitting its face with a powerful shield bash that knock it to the ground.

"Now's my chance to finish it off!" he jumped using all his strength on Crocea Mors stabbing the head of the King Taijitu successfully killing it.

As the snake slowly vanished he spotted Blake running to him. Looks like she was also done killing the other King Taijitu.

"Jaune are you all right?"

"I am now" he smiled relief it was over.

"Did you play dead again?" she sweat dropped.

"No this time I fought it fairly. It was too quick and it wasn't letting me attack so I somehow managed to use my aura on my shield and blocked its attack that smashed its fangs, then I hit it hard with the shield and finally I stabbed its head. Not bad if I do say so myself."

"You were able to channel aura through your weapon?" Blake was impressed" you're really progressing."

"Just don't ask me how I did it, I only believed in myself and it happened."

"You'll get the hang of it someday" she smiled.

* * *

It didn't took them that long to finally reached Shion village. It wasn't as big as Alvel's village but it was more livelier with more people. They passed through the guard militia who gave them a smile and a friendly wave welcoming both. The houses had the same similarity from the other village there were horses, stores and faunus too. Blake smiled as she spotted many of her kind chatting with humans they were getting along well.

That was exactly what she like to see, humans and faunus coexisting peacefully. The former White Fang asked a random villager to the location of the port and he pointed outside. In the far distance stood the sea port and there was also a ship looking like it was preparing to depart.

"You're in luck. The ship will be making a quick stop at Menajerie. I suggest you board it right away as long as you have the lien for the travel."

"We do, thanks a lot for the help" Jaune smiled biding farewell.

"He's right, we're in luck to have found a ship that is heading for Menajerie."

"Yeah" the Arc scratched the back of his head turning to the raven haired girl" Blake, just so you know. I don't have a problem with your cat ears."

"We're not having this conversation. You made it clear to me you have nothing against faunus. For that, I thank you Jaune."

"Well yeah we're friends how can we be if I would have something against your kind? I will never misjudge those that look different because they're the same as us. Faunus have feelings and a heart too."

"That still doesn't change the fact I will not go easy on you when we resume our training. But again, nice try."

"I wasn't trying I was being honest."

"Sure" she rolled her eyes.

"But anyway, do we have to board the ship?" the blond knight looked nervous.

"If we want to make it to Menajerie, yes" she stopped walking" what is wrong with you? Ever since I mentioned the sea port you've been acting weird."

"Nothing...Nothing's wrong I…." he gulped.

"What? What's wrong?" she crossed her arms.

"I...Maybe I should have said something earlier but I kinda have this condition...I have motion sickness."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Is that her?"

Two members of the White Fang stood on top of a hill that had a perfect view over Shion village and the port. One of them was looking at the raven haired faunus with a pair of binoculars. It wasn't easy to find her they've been tracking any trails and footprints left but it seemed she was smarter than they were given her credit for. Apparently she has been covering her own tracks along with the human she's been traveling with. The other masked faunus had his scroll opened as he was speaking with someone.

"Yeah its her no doubt about it" replied the one with the binoculars" she fits your description commander."

*I know Blake very well she has done a good job avoiding us. But she keeps forgetting I will always know every move she makes.*

"Shall we go after her now? She seems to be heading to that ship in the port."

*That wont be necessary I know exactly where she's heading. After all, there is no place like home.*

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Bad news for Blake looks like Adam is onto her. Will danger be awaiting her when she returns home?**

 **-To me Blake telling her secret this early in the story feels rush. But the truth is I didn't wanted her to keep the secret for too long. I didn't wanted the same thing to happen with team RWBY that they found out the hard way. Also telling Jaune this early means to develop further their relationship as Blake's trust in him has increased even further.**

 **-Jaune is slowly getting better in fighting. Honestly I think he will definitely go with the tactic of playing dead able to fool the Boarbatusk but I didn't wanted him to do it again with the King Taijitu. When he charged his shield reinforced with his aura that move was exactly the one he uses for his semblance in RWBY Grimm Eclipse which I'm impressed RT has made him into quite the fighting character in the game. GE Jaune fights better than canon Jaune lol.**

 **-I am so excited looking forward to the next episode of volume 4. I'm pretty sure we'll return with team RNJR and maybe Tyrian is getting closer to Ruby looking forward to that fight. Maybe we will get a bit of Weiss too.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Stowaways Paradise


	5. Stowaways Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY its the rightful property of RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 5 Stowaways Paradise

It was truly a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright, the sky was in its usual brilliant blue, the sound of seagulls was heard through the skies and the ocean was equally blue showing the splendor of the seas of Remnant. Passing through the sea was a large ship that was holding quite the moderate amount of people. Passengers included both humans and faunus they were all happy, enjoying the wonderful weather and the ride.

Others have decided to take a nap due to the gentle breeze blowing, best conditions to rest. Others thought it was better enjoy the atmosphere by simply reading. That was the best way for Blake to spend the time until the ship arrives to their destination which was her home the island Menajerie.

A smile spread over the cat faunus's lips enjoying the book she was reading. It was one of the books she bought during her stay in the village. It has become an instant favorite her but it was in second place compared to her most favorite book. That was none other than Ninjas of love, she couldn't help it if she like those kinds of stories. She focused on the context of the book basically it was about a man with who had two souls and both were fighting for complete control of the individual.

It was a thriller, drama story with a lot of twists obviously it was interesting enough to have caught the attention of the raven haired faunus. She couldn't asked for a better setting to read, loving the breeze and the sun. But unlike her and the rest of the people on board, the view wasn't meant for everyone.

Blake took a break from her reading as she stared at the one person on board that wasn't having a good time. Jaune Arc stood seated on the ground burying his head on his knees. Unlike the cat faunus who was on the railing of the ship with a perfect view of the sea, the blond knight was far away from the ledge. The further he was, the better. His behavior was to be expected after what he told her back at Shion village.

She wasn't expecting he was suffering from motion sickness. Whether it was transportation by sea or air the Arc will be suffering the effects of nausea. Her only mistake she couldn't find a bag for him to throw his stuff just in case his condition takes a turn for the worse. She felt sorry for him, instead of enjoying this he was doomed to feel sick about it.

Either way, Jaune was still her friend and she had a right to worry about him. More importantly he accepted her as a person and a faunus. There was no way she was going to leave him unchecked while he was trying so hard not to spill his insides. It was her cue to put down her book and paused on her reading for now. Ignoring any children playing or couples being lovey dovey, she walked over to the blond knight. Assuming he hasn't puke yet.

"How you holding up?"

Jaune raised his head to meet her face not looking good" do you really want to know?"

"You knew we were going to be traveling together and that means traveling on sea or on air."

"Yeah I saw this coming. I will never get used to this, everything's spinning" the Arc looked like he was going to release everything and his faunus friend seemed like she was going to be on the receiving end.

"Jaune...I swear, you throw up on me and I will throw you overboard" she was serious.

"Fair enough. I hate this sea or air, I will never stop hating motion sickness."

"Sorry I didn't meant to get upset with you."

"Its okay Blake anyone will get mad if they will get puke on. Besides, I will never do that to you" again he felt the urge to release" but I could sure use a bag right about now."

"Boy you looked like you have seen better days."

Both turned to see a man in his late forties with white beard, blue eyes and his uniform was enough to tell them that he was the captain of the ship.

"Sea sick right?" he offered them a cordial smile.

"Motion sickness" replied Jaune.

"That's really bad kid. The only thing I can do to help you is this" the captain gave the Arc a small paper bag.

"Thanks…."

"Can't have the floor of my precious ship filled with your insides. We'll arrive at our destination in three hours, try to hold on by then."

"I don't know if I'll be able to but thanks again for the bag."

"Young lady I hope you enjoy the trip. Can't say the same for you, if you'll excuse me" the captain gave another smile before leaving.

"He was nice" spoke the Arc.

"He sure is sociable" Blake noticed he was talking to more people.

"Maybe I can do this" the blond knight sighed" if only I don't think about my motion sickness I can actually forget all about it and that way, I wont throw up."

The raven haired faunus didn't answered since she was focused at the people on board the ship. Some humans and faunus making her look in deep thought. Then she remember where she was going, her home. The one place where she was accepted without any prejudice or hatred. Slowly she reached for her bow and pulled it off revealing her cat ears.

Such action wasn't missed by Jaune staring at his amber eyed friend. The reason she wore the bow was to hide her faunus heritage she didn't wanted anyone to know. Understanding her reasons after she told him her story with the White Fang. Removing it in front all these people wasn't a good sign so he obviously got worried.

"Blake what are you doing?"

"Where we're heading I don't have to worry about being judge for what I am" she took her bow putting it in one of her pockets.

"Menagerie?"

"The island is mostly populated with faunus and there are a few humans but they don't hate on our kind. Its also...My home."

"Then you must be happy that you're returning?"

"I guess" a small smile spread her lips.

"I'm still surprised you're not a huntress. With the way you fight and you're also very knowledgeable of Grimm."

"Back when I was with the White Fang I was taught the different species of Grimm. I also had my fair share of encounters with them during missions."

"In my home we rarely had a Grimm attack because of the heavy security provided by the village guards. I only know they're attracted to negative emotions. Back when you saved me, that was actually the first time I've seen Grimm" the blond knight knew she didn't like to talk about her past with the faunus group so usually he will change the topic.

"You look like you're feeling better" Blake saw the color was returning to his face.

"What do you know you're right" Jaune got back to his feet only to have a glance at the sea and the motion sickness" oh no Blake, can we go to a place where I can't see the water?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine. How about where they keep the cargo?"

"The cargo area?" the cat faunus saw it as an unlikely place.

"That will do maybe I wont notice the movement of the ship if we go there" he covered his mouth quickly using the bag given by the captain.

* * *

Blake had no idea what was Jaune thinking coming here. The cargo area of the ship was exactly as she thought it would be. Dark and gloomy. It was filled with many boxes from all kinds of sizes. The ship was also carrying some goods and even belongings from the passengers. The Arc got seated on the ground and he was actually looking better when he was in the open view of the sea.

The movements of the ship weren't that noticeable and that lead for the blond knight not to feel sick. It wasn't called motion sickness for nothing. Good thing she was a faunus having the ability to see in the dark with no problem. Jaune seemed to have calm down, maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Blake's car ears twitched her instincts taking over. She realized they weren't the only people here. There were plenty of more and they were all hiding, but why? Amber eyes narrowed reaching for her weapon. What if it was the White Fang? What if those scouters from earlier found her and managed to follow her here? But fighting here wasn't wise, not when Jaune wasn't a hundred percent perfect condition to fight.

The thought of telling the captain of the ship crossed her mind maybe he can do something about it. It had to be the White Fang she was certain, why would people be hiding in the cargo area? And she did noticed they were all faunus confirming her suspicions.

"Jaune...Can you get up?"

"Yeah" the blond smiled getting up" I'm feeling a bit better and being here I really can't feel the ships movement at all. This place is perfect for not getting motion sickness."

"Listen, stay behind me."

"What for?"

"Do it" her tone was serious it made the Arc nervous" we're not alone…."

"More people here?" he obeyed standing behind the faunus" any idea who might be?"

"I have a feeling, I hope I'm wrong" she unsheathed Gambol Shroud ready for combat" whoever is here come on out! I know there's more of you, so reveal yourselves now!"

"Whoa whoa hold it! Okay no need to sound so demanding. Just keep your voice down."

The source of the voice approached the two. A tan skinned boy looking the same age with short spiky light-blonde hair with blue eyes. Wearing two red wrist bracers with an open loose collapse white jacket with no shirt underneath, showing muscular physique. Blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt with bandages on his legs, a chain hanging from the belt top on the right side of his pants. Black and yellow sneakers with a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant with a stmbol they couldn't see from their distance. One more thing, he had a monkey tail meaning he was a faunus. The sight of him made

Blake tense but she quickly noticed he was lacking the White Fang standard uniform. She knew all about their undercover agents they didn't wear their uniform, but there were very few of them. Seeing his expression she could tell he had no affiliation to the faunus group.

"Who are you?" she was still holding her weapon.

"Easy we're both faunus no need to get hostile."

"And the rest? Who are they?"

"They're all faunus" replied the monkey teen as slowly more faunus were approaching them, some were children, other teenagers and some were adults.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jaune" I don't think all of you have motion sickness too."

"Motion sickness? Nah we hitched a ride on this ship. See we were low on lien so we decided to sneak on board" chuckled the monkey faunus.

"You got on the ship without paying for a ticket?" the Arc stood a bit shocked.

"In other words you're a stowaway, all of you?" the second Blake realized none of them were with the White Fang a huge wave of relief fell on her. But it didn't meant she should lower her guard.

"There's nothing wrong with being a stowaway as long as you don't get caught. The cargo area is the perfect place to hide best of all, no one has even made the attempt to check which its cool. Name's Sun Wukong but you can just call me Sun."

"I'm Jaune nice to meet you."

"Blake. Don't know if its nice to meet stowaways. You do realize you will all be in serious trouble if any members of the crew catches you?"

"But they wont because they don't know. Unless, you tell them but you wont right?" Sun winked at her his gesture made the cat faunus to rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should" honestly it wasn't her business to tell anyone about having faunus stowaways on the ship but it was doing the right thing.

"Come on Blake they don't look like they would cause trouble. Maybe we should keep quiet and act like we know nothing" Jaune ever being the kind soul that he is.

"I like you, we're going to get along just fine" Sun smiled at the blond knight.

"As long as they don't make trouble guess its okay" she gave up it will be impossible to convince the Arc otherwise even if being too kind can be bad for the soul.

"Awesome thanks a lot" the monkey faunus couldn't be happier" and you guys arrived at the perfect time we could sure use some help."

"Help?" Blake had a bad feeling she didn't like where this was going" what kind of help?"

"Its been a while since the ship took off and none of us have eaten for a while. We could sure use some grub. If you know what I mean."

"You guys want food? Well I do have some with me" Jaune was about to reach for his backpack willing to give the food Oscar made for them for their journey. Before the cat faunus stopped him" Blake what are you doing?"

"Why should we help you?" she looked over at Sun and the rest of the stowaways" you faunus shouldn't be here in the first place. None of you pay to board the ship."

"Please don't be like that. You shouldn't refuse to help fellow faunus?" said the monkey faunus giving her another wink, which she pretty much ignored.

"I don't mind giving them some of the food we got" spoke the Arc.

"You're not giving them anything. If we do agree to help you we will get in trouble for doing so. Maybe you should have thought twice before boarding without paying."

"Hey its okay we don't want any of the food you guys have. Actually we want the good stuff. I'm talking about the food from the ship's buffet section."

" _He says that because they haven't tasted Oscar's cooking. If they have they will be calling it the good stuff"_ thought Jaune.

"Again why should we help you?" the raven haired girl crossed her arms.

"You're really going to refuse helping your own kind? I thought humans who hates us are cold but you, you're even colder."

"Don't give me that excuse Sun. Its enough that we chose to keep quiet that you guys are here and now you want us to deliver food to you."

"You and Jaune are the only ones who can. You guys still have your processed tickets right? If you shown them to the receptionist you'll be able to enter the all you can eat buffet. You can even take some food with you if you don't feel like eating it there. That will be your chance to take as much as you can and bring it back here."

"Just one thing" said Jaune" how are we going to get so much food without raising any suspicion? You think the crew aren't going to start wondering seeing us carrying lots of food and bringing it to the cargo area?"

"Good question we should ask the genius behind the plan" Blake turned to the monkey faunus.

"Don't worry I got it" Sun gave them a thumb up" that's why I'm coming with you guys."

"You're coming with us? Isn't that dangerous? What if you get caught?" said the Arc.

"Trust me I'll be fine its not the first time I've hitched a ride on a ship before. I'll tell you guys all about the plan on the way."

"Should we be worried?" whispered the blond knight to the raven haired girl.

"Very worried" she nodded she knew they were getting themselves into trouble.

* * *

It didn't took Jaune and Blake that long to reached the buffet area. They were guided by a crew member to a nice elegant area where they had first glance at the food being served. Their eyes widened it was quite the amount of food considering the number of passengers it was understandable. Everything looked edible or delicious if you were truly hungry. Both were still clueless to how they were going to take the food without raising questions from members of the crew.

According to what Sun it was nearly impossible to walked out just like that with enough to food to feed over twenty people. Among the crew they spotted the captain who was chatting with another crew member. The more people they saw, the more they thought it was going to be impossible to pull this off. Worst case scenario they will get caught and Sun and the rest of the stowaways faunus will get thrown off the ship.

"I have no idea how Sun is going to sneak in here. There's too many people" said Jaune.

"He said he had a plan and there's nothing to worry about" followed Blake with a sigh" I don't want us getting caught in this mess. If the captain or anyone from the crew finds out we were helping giving food to stowaways, they can kick us off the ship with them even if we paid for our tickets."

"Let's start taking some food" the blond knight was holding the large bag Sun gave him to pick up the food.

" _ **If you do see any bananas pick some up for me."**_

He remembered the monkey faunus's words as he and Blake started checking the long table with so much food. Jaune picked the bananas and other tasty dishes along with the raven haired girl. It didn't took that long when their actions were being noticed catching the attention of both the passengers and the members of the crew.

It was hard to ignore them but they resumed picking more food. Blake knew after this Sun owe them big time that is, if they don't get caught and get thrown overboard with the rest of the faunus stowaways. They even put the food in dishes while using another one to covered it up. At this point they didn't know what they were doing. Before they could head out they were greeted by the captain of the ship, much to their bad luck.

"Its you two from earlier. I see you're feeling better" he gazed over the blond teen.

"Yeah I just needed to get away from the view of the sea. Many loves to stare at it but not me" Jaune chuckled trying to make friendly conversation.

"I know all about it after I saw you. Anyway, I can't help but wonder you and your friend are sure taking quite the amount of food."

"Um...Is that bad?"

"Not at all. However there's only two of you and there's enough food in there to feed fifty people. I'm curious to know where are you taking it?"

"I..I..." the Arc gulped fear taking over if he finds out the truth.

"He will tell you all about it" Blake gave him an assuring smile" I'll be right here" she walked over to the buffet table seeing something that caught her eye.

"She really loves fish sticks" the captain saw her eating the small pieces of fish meat in toothpicks.

" _Come on Jaune think...THINK! A valid excuse that will convince him what were doing."_

"Well" the captain resumed his interrogation" are you going to tell me where are you taking all that food?"

"Okay you got me" the Arc noticed the cat faunus staring at him nervously afraid he was going to come clean" the truth is….We really need this food…."

"I can see that pretty much."

"You see…." Jaune didn't know why he felt his cheeks heating up" she...The faunus eating the fish sticks, she's my wife" he saw Blake almost choking.

"Oh you're married?" the older man stood surprised" I have no idea, how old are you two? You looked pretty young?"

"We're both seventeen we wanted to get married. But anyway, the truth why I'm taking so much food from your delicious buffet" his blue eyes turned to the raven haired girl who kept on stealing glances at him.

" _I hope I'm doing the right thing, I hope Blake doesn't lose it"_ he sighed giving a smile to the captain" I recently found out she's pregnant with my child and she gets very hungry she can sure eat-"

"Hold on is she all right?" the man was worried seeing that the amber eyed faunus was choking" I think she's choking…."

"What?" Jaune saw Blake giving him a shocked expression while trying to swallow but she was failing.

"My goodness stand back I got this!" the older man went to the rescue performing the Heimlich on the cat faunus and successfully she spit out the piece of fish.

While the drama was happening Jaune saw Sun sneaking into the buffet and quickly took the bag from the Arc's hand before giving him a thumb up. Apparently everyone present was only paying attention to the scene of Blake coughing after she was choking.

The monkey faunus was successful leaving the place without anyone spotting him and the blond was relief the plan actually worked and that his raven haired friend was all right. When the cat faunus felt better her amber eyes were on the Arc before she dragged him out of the buffet to outside of the ship. True be told she wasn't happy in the least.

" _Teen pregnancy...What are they teaching teenagers these days?"_ the captain fell bad for the faunus.

* * *

"Blake what gives?!" Jaune panted after being dragged almost throughout the entire ship.

"Pregnant?!" the faunus glared at him her face red" that was the best you can come up with?!"

"It makes sense. I read in it in a book that women when they're pregnant they eat way more than they regularly do. It sure seemed to convinced the captain and besides it worked, Sun came and took the bag with the food. I think by now he must have given the food to everyone at the cargo area."

Blake stood quiet remembering the Arc's words. She almost choke when she heard she was his wife but when he said she was pregnant with his child that was the limit for her to choke on the fish stick. Her face was still red from the embarrassment to think Jaune would come up with something so, she was searching for the word. Ludicrous that was it but still it worked and they have done their favor for Sun without getting caught and that was good.

"If Sun has given the food to the faunus then we wont to have to worry about them. They'll be well fed by the time we reach Menajerie."

"I'm glad they wont starve" smiled Jaune.

"You're too kind for your own good."

"I should say the same to you."

"What are you talking about? I was against the idea of helping them."

"Maybe but deep down I don't think you will refuse help from your own kind."

"Helping a faunus find food because he's homeless is one thing but helping them get food because they boarded a ship without paying is another. Being a stowaway is nothing good you're breaking the law. I will never support humans or faunus that would do that."

" _And being a former member of the White Fang isn't"_ the Arc chose to stay silent he knew saying the comment will upset his amber eyed friend.

"I think being a stowaway is the best!"

Jaune felt something hit his head when he realized it was a banana peel. He looked up to see Sun hanging from the railing of the second floor of the ship using his tail. The monkey faunus jumped gracefully and landed next to Blake giving her his attention. But she choose to ignore him taking her book wanting to resume the lecture before she went to check on the Arc.

"You know, you could have throw it in a trash can" the blond knight removed the peel from his hair.

"Sorry about that. Its too much time finding one in a ship this big. Anyway I want to thank you for helping me food for everyone, they're all chowing down and enjoying themselves. Without you guys I would have never been able to sneak in."

"Yes let us do all the hard work" commented the cat faunus keeping her attention on the book.

"Thanks for the bananas too" Sun smiled taking another of the fruit.

"That's one problem out of the way. Now I hope we get there before the motion sickness starts kicking in" sighed the blond teen.

"We can always return to the cargo area if you start feeling sick" said the raven haired faunus taking her attention away from the book.

"I haven't ask you guys where you're heading. I'm just traveling by and wouldn't mind-"

The monkey was interrupted by a loud noises making the whole ship shake like there was an earthquake. Everyone felt it as Blake was closed her looking worried at Jaune.

"What was that?!" asked Sun.

"It sounded like it came from the front of the ship" said the cat faunus.

"Come on let's go check it out!" replied the Arc.

The captain was running the halls of his ship after hearing the loud noise. It sounded as something has hit the front of the ship, something big. The only thing he can come up that somehow they were under attack. His main responsibility as captain was to ensure the lives of his crew and passengers. Finally he reached the deck his crew mates were already waiting for him to take his orders. But the older man stopped gazing at the windows that had a perfect view to the front. His eyes widened when he saw what it looks like giant tentacles gripping over their weaponry.

"What's the damage report?!"

"We lost the main cannons and one of the secondary cannons!" reported the female crew mate.

"Damn" he muttered watching the creature responsible for the attack" that's a big Hive, never seen one that big before. Prepare for battle stations, we'll attack with the canons we have left!"

"Sir!"

" _That thing isn't stupid. It chose to take down our weapons first before attacking the rest of the ships."_

The captain spotted people walking over to the front facing the large creature. There were three of them, two which he recognized as the blond teen who is married to the cat faunus. The other was obviously said faunus who he just learned that she was carrying his child. He got frantic they shouldn't even be here in the first place putting themselves in danger. But his priority right now was the monster that invaded his ship in order to protect the lives that were aboard it.

"What in the…." Sun stood shocked staring at the creature.

"What is that!?" followed Jaune.

"A Hive…." Blake was as shocked in all her life she never thought she would actually see one" an aquatic Grimm, an octopus type."

"That's a big Grimm!" said the monkey faunus.

"We don't have a choice but to fight it. Its planning to take down the ship we can't let that happen" the raven haired faunus has taken Gambol Shroud.

"R..Right…." Jaune was hesitant at first preparing Crocea Mors and shield, he has never fought such an over size Grimm before.

"Sun get back!" said the cat faunus.

"No way! I'm fighting with you!" the faunus has taken a staff what it seemed from out of nowhere.

Blake and Sun has charged at their opponents the tentacles of the mighty Hive Grimm. Jaune stood still not knowing he will be able to land a hit on those big tentacles. Suddenly the creature has summoned its face staring down at them. The blond knight was trying hard not to be afraid, its face was really ugly. Now it wasn't that all Grimm were pretty but the face of this one was beyond grotesque. Like all the dark creatures it had a skull-like mask, its crimson red, its mouth was sort of twisted showing some sharp fangs.

The Arc still couldn't move, can someone like him stand a chance against such a terrifying foe? He spotted Blake landing some quick hits with both her katana and the sharp sheath, while changing her weapon to gun mode. Sun has used his staff and the blond was surprised to see his weapon turning into a pair of nunchucks. As that wasn't enough, each nunchucks were a shot gun which the monkey faunus was also using the feature.

" _That's a cool weapon. Why couldn't I have something like that?"_ truly he only had a sword and a shield that transforms into a sheath.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Jaune turned to see the captain of the ship looking at them worried.

"You three get to safety, its too dangerous!"

"We got this!" he replied staring at the octopus Grimm _" I think…."_

"What about your wife?! She's pregnant she can't be in the middle of this kind of danger!"

"Say what!?" Sun was shocked turning to the Blake whose face was completely red" are you really Jaune's wife and you're pregnant with his child?"

"Never mind that we have bigger things to worry about!" her face was still red trying to forget the embarrassment she was feeling.

"Wait...Are you three huntsman by any chance?" asked the older man noticing their weapons.

He didn't got an answer as the Hive started hammering down on the front of the ship. The tentacles were wrapping around its steel front putting pressure in order to crush it. Blake and Sun resumed their fire but the dust ammo they were using was barely harming the tentacles.

Jaune stood in deep thought the attacks weren't harming it enough to make it fall back away from the ship, the same with the fire power. Another tremor hit them as the octopus Grimm resume with its task to destroy the frontal part of the ship. Both faunus took cover from a tentacle attack as they got close to the blond knight and the captain.

"That thing is tougher than it looks" said Sun.

"It took out the ship's cannons leaving us defenseless" followed the captain.

"It wants to destroy the ship. We will have to hit it harder" followed Blake.

"Or maybe we have to attack it elsewhere" Jaune got the attention of everyone, his gaze fixed on the captain" sir I think you should return to your crew and see if you can fix the cannons."

"That wont be easy. Fixing only one can take hours and time is something we don't have. But I'll see what I can do, just make sure you three stay safe especially you young lady. Don't want anything bad to happen to your unborn child."

Blake blushed again as she glared at the Arc this was his fault for making the captain believed she was married to him and carrying his child. While the blond knight was trying to focus on the Hive and not and the glaring cat faunus.

"Uh guys now it will be a good time to come up with a plan!" the monkey faunus got nervous seeing the Octopus Grimm hitting the front of the ship resuming its rampage.

"The tentacles are the problem" Jaune turned to the amber eyed girl" we have to try and attack its face, Blake its going to be the same thing just like the Geist."

"Right" she nodded.

"What's the plan?" asked the monkey faunus.

"Blake, Sun you guys have to keep all the tentacles busy. Make sure it exposes the head. I noticed when it attacks some of the tentacles covers the head. If we can land a strong blow there we might be able to hurt it. Not enough to kill it but maybe it will retreat. Use your semblance Blake."

"Got it."

"I'll use my semblance too!" Sun was in supporting the Arc's plan.

"But first" Jaune sighed because he didn't come up with a plan for this first" we have to find a way how to get it off the ship…."

"That's easier said than done…."

The Arc gazed from the ship his blue eyes widened. It wasn't the far from the ship but there were a couple rock formation wide enough to give them space to fight the creature. He signaled to both faunus about them, now all they needed was to get the attention of the Hive so it ends up following them to the rock formations.

"We attack together!"

Sun made the first move as he has summoned many clones of himself but they were different from Blake's clone. These ones were all colored yellow, maybe it was the color of his aura. The monkey faunus unleashed six of them attacking the tentacles. Blake followed using her clones and her quick attacks on another set of tentacles. Jaune was the last attacking the closest one to him.

He slashed as hard as he could, anything to get the Grimm's attention on them. The plan was to make the Hive leave the ship and follow them to the rock formations. That way they will have more space to fight it. There was also the possibility that the captain and his crew will be able to fix at least one cannon to increase their chances of victory.

And it was working.

Slowly the Hive was no longer focusing on destroying the ship but on the three warriors who were attacking him. Its hatred increased as its crimson eyes were on the two faunus and the blond knight. Jaune lead Blake and Sun to the boarder of the ship and in an instant they jumped overboard hitting the water. They swam as fast as they could since the octopus Grimm was indeed following them, leaving the ship.

By the time they reached the rock formations Jaune was panting since he never considered himself to be a professional swimmer, neither his two faunus companions. Once the Hive got closer to their location they resumed their assault on the tentacles. Both Blake and Sun using their clone semblance while Jaune was backup support waiting for the moment the aquatic Grimm will be wide open to attack the head.

" _Now!"_ he saw the chance for the opening running at the creature _" please let this work."_

The Arc passed all the tentacles because they were all busy fighting the two faunus. He raised Crocea Mors focusing on his aura to channel it on the sword _" just like before with the King Taijitu focus the necessary amount on my weapon."_

Crocea Mors was now glowing with the color of his aura as he plunged the blade deep in the head of the Hive. The octopus Grimm gave a painful growl however, the sword was stuck on the creature and with it Jaune.

The monster was so furious and threw off the blond knight along with his weapon so far that he reached the ship, but still hit the water. Blake got worried when she saw him flying so far away, she hoped he was okay. The important thing that the Hive left them and it was now retreating since the blow from the blond knight has hurt it enough.

"We did it!" Sun cheered while the cat faunus nodded.

"Those three are really something" the captain stood in awe at their fighting skills.

"Captain!" called the female officer" one of the cannons isn't entirely damaged. Its fifty percent operational."

"Can it still fire?"

"Yes sir."

"Fire away! Blast that thing off!"

"Sir!"

Even if it was damaged one of the ships cannon fired straight at the Hive that has gotten pretty far away from the trio. The cannon fire hit the target straight destroying the head of the Octopus Grimm killing it. Sun started cheering when he saw the defeat of the creature he was about to congratulate Blake for a job well done when he saw the raven haired faunus has left the rock formation.

She has swam all the way to where Jaune landed after he was sent flying by the Hive. She made sure the blond knight was all right and luckily he didn't drown before a life saver attached to a rope was sent to him. It was courtesy of the captain smiling at the young heroes who helped fend off the aquatic Grimm.

* * *

(Time skip)

After the Hive was defeated the trio were welcomed back to the ship with open arms. They were thanked by crew members and passengers alike. They never thought they would be protected by the three youngster. The shocking part being, neither of the three were official huntsmen but had the skills to prove anyone wrong. Once the hype died down Blake went back to read her book.

This time she was seated in the pool area because there weren't many people using the facility. She has always like silence and tranquility, it helps her focus more on her reading. The cat faunus lowered the book a little spotting Jaune walking to her not looking like he was about to throw up, which it was a good sign. The Arc has gotten a seat next to her giving a sigh.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah as long as I don't think too much that were in the sea I'll be okay. I still have the bag the captain gave me just in case you know" the blond knight gave another sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"I just...I'm just embarrassed. People on the ship have been calling me their savior and other things. Even some of the ladies aboard have been praising me so much. There were ones who were asking me if I have a girlfriend. Others gave me their scroll numbers and others have actually kissed me on the cheek" he blushed at the last part.

"You make it sound like it was a bad thing" the raven haired girl pulled down her book looking amused.

"I'm not saying its a bad thing, I'm not used of getting so much attention. Especially with the girls" he has never had so many girls around him, much less them flirting with him" I guess I'm having a hard time getting used to this sort of thing."

"You deserved the attention, you did basically saved everyone from the Hive."

"But I didn't killed it, the captain's cannon did."

"No you didn't, neither did I or Sun but you were the one who came up with the plan and you also landed a successful attack on it. Enough to make it retreat lowering its guard so the ship's crew were able to fire the cannon killing it."

"That's true but I-"

"You think you don't deserve the recognition?" she cut him off" you do deserve it and you should start getting used to it. We're going to become huntsman and saving people's lives is what they do. Don't be so surprise when those lives saved start chanting your name in recognition."

"Jaune the hero" the Arc chuckled" I kinda like the sound of that or maybe, Jaune the hero knight. Sounds better?"

"You can come up with your own fame title after you graduate from Beacon."

"You mean" we"?"

"Yes, we" she smiled" it was a good plan and you did well fending off the Hive. I thought you were going to throw up while fighting but you proved me wrong."

"I did threw up when I was on that life saver though."

"But the battle ended by then."

"You're right. Guess I will never get over my motion sickness" a smile spread over Jaune's lips" you know, it felt good to have been able to help everyone on the ship. We may not have beaten that Grimm but we were able to succeed protecting them from getting hurt. My family are the descendant of heroes, my father, my grandfather, my great grandfather and so and on. The Arcs have fought for the good of the people of Remnant for centuries and I want to uphold the family name following in their footsteps."

"I say you're off to a great start. You defeated the Geist saving everyone on Alvel's village and now the Hive saving everyone on board."

"Thanks Blake" the blond smiled again before gazing at her.

"Is there something else on your mind?" even if she was looking at her book she could tell the knight's eyes were on her.

"I'm good I just noticed looking at you" he paused staring at the raven haired faunus" I realized you look better without your bow."

Blake stopped reading gazing at the blond teen a little shocked.

"Your cat ears they look good on you. They're pretty…." Jaune gasped thinking he made a mistake" I mean I'm not saying you don't look pretty with your bow on, I mean you're still pretty but I guess without the bow you look prettier with your cat ears expose."

"…..."

"Blake?" he looked nervous thinking he has angered her" you okay?"

But the Arc was completely wrong because the amber eyed girl covered her face on her book, her cheeks have gotten red. Pretty much she got embarrassed by his compliment.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Why would I be upset for receiving a compliment? I'm not but, thanks for saying that."

"We're friends for nothing" he smiled realizing his comment didn't anger her" so, what's Menagerie like?"

"Its a nice place. Peaceful, relaxing." Blake smiled happy to be talking about her home.

"You mentioned it was populated by faunus. Can't wait to get there."

"Me too!" Jaune and Blake were surprised seeing Sun landing from out of nowhere into the table where they were seated" I heard from the captain Menagerie will be their first stop, I hope you guys don't mind if I tag along."

"I don't see a problem, what about you Blake?"

"I don't see a problem either."

"Cool. Glad I met you two this trip is getting interesting now."

"So why are you traveling Sun?" asked the cat faunus.

"I just want to travel I got no place in mind. But I am thinking of becoming a huntsman."

"Are you planning to go to Beacon like us?" asked the Arc happy to know if the monkey faunus would join them.

"Beacon? Ptf yeah right that school is too prestigious for someone like me. There's no way they'll ever accept me I'm better off going to another school."

"There you are!"

The trio spotted the captain walking to them giving them a cordial smile, he was holding paper clip with some documents" thanks to you three we were able to take out the Hive. I can't thank you enough for your courageous efforts. Its hard to think none of you are huntsmen, you could have fool me with the way you fight."

"We're gifted" Sun decided to elaborate.

"Honestly I'm not much of a fighter but I've been getting some training from a great teacher" Jaune smiled at Blake which she returned the gesture.

"Now asides from thanking you once again. There is a matter I need to discuss with one of you" he showed the papers on the paper clip" now I got the official list of the passengers aboard that have their passage tickets. You two already told me your names, Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna" the older man got a nod from the human and the faunus.

Sun for some reason turned pale because he knew he was in big trouble. Since he didn't paid for a ticket to board the ship his name was obviously not going to be on the list. The captain was now staring at him holding the paper clip.

"Well, look at the time I better get going."

"I forgot to ask your name young man."

"My name um….heh I…."

"He's in trouble" the Arc whispered to his friend.

"Can't say I feel sorry for him. He should have known better than boarding the ship without paying."

"Your name?" the captain kept his patience.

"Sun...Sun Wukong" the monkey faunus finally gave up.

"That's unfortunate I don't see your name on the list. The only reason you're not here is because you didn't for a ticket which means, you're a stowaway. If there's one thing I can't stand are stowaways and you have a lot of guts to be in my presence as if nothing's bothering you."

" _I'm dead"_ he was still pale.

"I'm certain you ain't the only one there are more stowaways on board. Now the right thing to do will be to kick you out and everyone else off my ship. However since you aided Jaune and Blake in fending off the Hive, I suppose I can make an exception just this once."

"You're not going to kick us out?" Sun stood shocked.

"Consider yourself lucky. But I advice you if you're planning to board my ship again, make sure you pay for your ticket otherwise I will throw you overboard myself" his tone was enough to make the monkey faunus nod quickly.

"Now to business. We'll be arriving at Menagerie in two hours. Once we arrived it will take us a while to fix the cannons before departing. Now I'll you excuse me I must return to the deck thank you once more and I hope you enjoy the rest of the trip. Also I hope your baby is born healthy" he smiled before leaving.

Blake was blushing again while Jaune was laughing nervously.

"Sorry about making that up" he muttered feeling bad for the raven haired girl for coming up with the excuse.

"The sooner we get to Menagerie the better" the cat faunus muttered.

"No way!" Sun was alarmed staring at the two" I didn't believe it at first when the captain mentioned it but is it true? Are you two married and Blake's pregnant with your kid?"

"No!" both said in unison, needless to say their faces were red.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-This chapter hasn't been check by my Beta. yet.**

 **-I wanted to bring the Octopus Grimm Hive because I didn't wanted the sea dragon. Its not that I don't like it I think its an awesome wicked creature but I didn't wanted to make the chapter looked like episode 3 of volume 4. But it does share a lot of similarities.**

 **-Sun has officially joined Blake and Jaune's group and he'll be traveling with them for a couple of chapters. I had those intentions for a while.**

 **-I lol at Jaune making up the whole thing that he was married to Blake and she was pregnant with his child I think it was funny with her reaction and Sun's reaction. I will give a small hint he wont be safe for making that up especially when it comes to Blake's parents lol.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I appreciate it.**

Next time: A place called home


	6. A place called home

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 6 A place called Home

(Location: Menagerie island southeast of Remnant)

After hours of sailing, the ship finally reached it's destination. It stopped on the docks of the over populated island. The ship blew it's horn as it lowered the bridge for the passengers to descend. The sound of a bell caught their attention. Jaune was in awe going down the bridge with Blake and their new companion Sun. The place before him looked very beautiful. Asides from the bell tower, the houses, the atmosphere, everything looked so right.

There was an air about this place that made the Arc feel comfortable. The blond quickly realized that all the inhabitants were all faunus. Every single one. Many of the passengers of the ship were faunus too so it wouldn't be a surprise they wanted to come here. As soon as descended the bridge he was met with many open stores. Merchants were doing their usual business in trying to sell their goods. All kinds of fruits and vegetables were available.

This was obviously the market street of the village. Everyone looked so happy to be here. The merchants, the people passing by. Everyone seemed to be calm and in good spirits. Maybe because this was the only place in Remnant where they feel like they can be treated like regular people. Blake did told him during her time with the White Fang of the big discrimination the faunus have been suffering for so many years. This island, Menagerie was the one place where they won't be discriminated for their race.

They were accepted because this was the home for faunus, all faunus were welcome here. Now it made Jaune nervous feeling he was the only human here and it scared him he won't be able to fit in on the island. Yet not a single faunus were glaring at him looks like they didn't care if he was a human, that was good. There were so many type of faunus it was hard to name them all. The blond knight could hear Sun sounding in awe, this was pretty much his first time on this island.

So this was Blake's home, Menagerie. From a simple glance this was a safe haven for all faunus. But looking at this it made Jaune upset thinking of all the people that hate faunus. Why should they hate them, they were just people that has different physical characteristics. But they were still regular people. It made him sick that there could be people that will discriminate against them. There was part of him why a group like the White Fang would exist.

They wanted to fight back against those that hates their kind. Now he was able to understand his faunus friend a little. But unlike the other members of the group, Blake left because she knew what they were doing was wrong. The only thing that made the Arc wondered, why does she looked so unhappy. Usually she should be thrilled to be back in her home. Maybe the place brought her some painful memories she wanted to erase.

"Whoa...Whoa...I've never seen so many faunus in one place" said the monkey faunus.

"This is the one place, everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are."

"It's like their promise land" spoke Jaune" their haven where they can be accepted."

"Yes" Blake agreed" here, no one has to worry about discrimination or prejudice."

"When you think about it, it's sad. Remnant is such a big place and the only place where faunus can be accepted is a small island. If you ask me, they deserve better than this."

The blond knight noticed a small smile spreading in the raven haired girl's features. Hearing those words coming from a human made her feel so much better. It made her think that there's hope for this world after all. That there are good humans like Jaune out there. This is one of the reasons why she left the White Fang. Faunus can be accepted, as long as there are good people there's always a chance for equality. Adam will never see that, it's why she left him.

She wanted peace between humans and faunus, he doesn't. She walked the path to equality just like the original White Fang once did long ago. It finally hit Blake that she was really back home, that she was about to visit her parents. It's been a while since she left and went on her own with Adam. But what if they hated her for what she did? After the things she said to them, how will they ever forgive her? The amber eyed faunus was snapped from her thoughts by the Arc.

"You okay?"

"I am. Our destination is ahead."

"Wow" Sun spoke" sure is, uh, crowded, huh?"

"Yes. Yes, it is" sighed Blake like his comment was that obvious after her explanation.

"Is it always...Cramped?" they resumed their walking.

" _Come on Sun you can say something better than that"_ Jaune knew the monkey faunus was a good person but he was acting...Clueless of the situation of this place and heck he wasn't a faunus. The knight didn't needed to be one to understand what they were going through.

"Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-third's desert, yeah it tends to be cramped" the cat faunus wasn't in the mood due to this dumb comments.

"What?" both blonds asked in unison at the new information.

"Are you saying this whole island is almost cover in desert?" the Arc couldn't believe it, looks like the situation with the faunus was worse than he thought.

"Yes, so it should be that obvious this region will be cramped" Blake gazed at the monkey faunus annoyed.

"But you guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!"

It's to be expected Sun will say that because he did mentioned he was from Vacuo. From what his parents told him about the kingdom it was completely surrounded by desert. The heat in Vacuo was very bad, they say if you stay too long under the sun you will die from the immense heat wave. But they also mentioned that during the night, Vacuo was very cold, even colder than the weather of Atlas. So it's crazy hot during the day and crazy cold during the night, not the best place to spend your vacation. The monkey faunus wouldn't be bothered living in the desert since he was accustomed to live in one.

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions."

Jaune knew that was the answer. They're not going to bother building anything in the desert part of this island because it must be filled with dangerous creatures. So the Arc took a guess that it was filled with Grimm. The more he heard about Menagerie, the more he felt sorry for the faunus.

"So, they gave us a terrible island in the corner of Remnant to try and shut us up."

"That's a pretty good summary, yeah" Blake finally agreed with the monkey faunus.

"Like I said. They deserve better than this" said the blond knight.

"Yes, they do" sighed the raven haired faunus.

"Hmm...Jerks" Sun muttered to those that hate their kind.

The trio walked a long staircase getting a view of more of the houses in the island. It may not be the best to live but they all seemed to be doing all right. They were living their lives to the fullest, Jaune felt sorry for the faunus. It's like they were cast out from the rest of the world and obligated to live in this place just because of their race. Nobody deserves this kind of treatment. A whole month since meeting Blake and he was able to understand her more than anyone.

It will explained why she wasn't that happy to returned to her home. With all this thinking, now he was getting depressed too. He wanted to try and cheer up the amber eyed girl but he feared he might screw up. And instead of cheering her up he might end up getting her upset or annoyed. Sun already did a good job at that though. So the Arc won't bother until it was necessary. Yeah he was definitely going to try later because that's what friends do, they help each other.

"We've tried to make the best of things."

"Wow…."

Jaune was also in awed getting a better view of the village. More houses with that interesting design, followed by the view of mountains and green vegetation. His dark blue eyes fell on a house location in the middle from the rest. This one was different looking and bigger. It resemblances more like a castle and it's architecture reminded him of the books he read on one of the kingdoms. The architecture design from the houses in Mistral it definitely looked like a house from such a kingdom. Now that they were in Menagerie they just needed to go to Blake's house. She must live somewhere around here to traveled all this way from the dock.

"This is Kuo Kuana."

"It's beautiful" said Sun.

"Ditto" followed Jaune.

"I take it all back. This place is great! Why would anyone want to leave?!"

"That's not the point, Sun. We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else. Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So, we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any faunus could feel welcome."

"But the discrimination lives on" said the Arc" because you cast out to an island away from civilization. It's like they're spitting on the image of the faunus not caring what they do here or even if they die. Menagerie feels like it's not equal for everyone."

"Exactly" Blake turned to him with a smile" this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal. That we're still second class citizens."

"Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home" said the monkey faunus.

"Me too. Even if I'm human I love this village already. Everyone worked so hard to make it this beautiful and it's decent enough to be called home. I also feel like I'm home" smiled the Arc.

"Thanks...Both of you" she smiled giving a sigh" all right. Time to go home."

"Oh, yeah? Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?" smiled Sun.

"Kind of."

"Is it that one? What about that tiny one down there? I like the paint job" the blond faunus was making random guesses.

"Why don't we let Blake tell us instead of you making guesses Sun" said the blond knight.

"Sure, that's cool with me."

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes as she pointed to the large middle one" it's that one."

"The castle is your home?!" Jaune stood shocked.

Blake just nodded while Sun was in the same boat as the Arc. If she lived in such a big house it could only mean whoever are her family, must be loaded with money. Jaune didn't know how to respond he wasn't expecting his friend to be from a high class. She doesn't looked like one and it was better to stay quiet about that. He didn't wanted her to get angry at he followed her along with the monkey faunus to the straight path that leads to the large house-looking castle.

So her parents are rich that didn't mattered, the knight still saw her as a friend. Arriving at the big house, they climbed a set of stairs that lead to the front double doors. Jaune was now wondering what kind of people were Blake's parents. Rich people were usually selfish, arrogant and avaricious. He really hoped that wasn't the case this time. The raven haired faunus wasn't selfish, or arrogant or even avaricious. So they couldn't be that bad.

Blake was about to reached for the door handle and knock, but hesitated in the last second. Was she doing the right thing by coming back. It was too late to be doubting herself, she was here already there was no turning back now. Turing to Jaune the blond knew something was wrong. Maybe she should visit them later. She only came here to find the person that will forge their transcripts. There was no need to visit them. The cat faunus was caught up in her thinking that the blond knight getting closer to her.

"Blake if you're uncomfortable with doing this, then don't do it. If you wish, we can come back later if it's okay with you."

"No I have to do this. I'll never forgive myself if I don't see them. Thanks for asking anyway. It's been a while since I've seen my parents."

"You came all this way" said Sun making a good point.

Giving a breath the raven haired grabbed the door handle and knocked causing a loud bang noise that was heard throughout the entire house. Both Jaune and Sun were startled by the noise, it was loud. Guess that was the idea of the handle so it can get the attention of the residents that they had visitors. The faunus gave a step back waiting for the door to be answered.

"Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating" said the monkey faunus.

"Maybe the noise is suppose to scare us off instead of making us wait" followed the Arc.

Finally one of the large doubled doors opened. It revealed a woman looking in her early thirties with short black hair, yellow eyes with cat ears on the top of her head. Three gold piercings on her faunus ears, two on her right ear and one on the left. She was wearing a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front.

On both arms, she wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left one has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. The woman's eyes widened, her cat ears got pointy in a shock reaction, as she opened the door completely. No doubt this woman was Blake's mother since her physical appearance was the same as the young faunus.

"Blake?" she was still shocked.

"Hi, mom" it was all she could say without making the moment any more awkward than it already is.

The woman walked to her giving the girl a warm embrace. She rustle her long raven hair while Blake was trying hard not to tear up. That good feeling of returning home was now affecting her and making forget the real reason she came here. Jaune was smiling happy to see the mother/daughter reunion. From the look of it, her mother didn't looked like the arrogant avaricious type meaning, her parents were the good kind rich people.

"Oh, my baby girl."

Blake smiled returning the hug indeed, it was good to be back home. Maybe she can forget the conflicts with the White Fang and the faunus even, if it's only for a little while. Both boys were still watching the heartwarming moment so they chose to stay quiet and not ruin it.

"Kali, who is it?" said a deep male voice.

Looking further inside of the house there stood a muscular man looking in his late thirties with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. He was wearing an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat.

The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. The man stood shocked when he laid eyes on his daughter. He hasn't seen or heard from her in a while. But finally he gave a smiled showing how happy he was to see her again. Jaune and Sun smiled happy for the family reunion. Though Blake's father looked very intimidating if it wasn't for that smile on his face. Seriously he was tall and muscular like he could crush any of them with a simple hug or their hand with a simple handshake.

"And who are your two friends dear" her mom had her eyes on the two males.

"I'm Jaune Arc, it's really nice to meet you Mrs. Belladonna" he even bowed to her.

"Call me Kali sweetie, no need to be so formal" she smiled getting closer to her daughter" he's so nice, I like him."

Blake only rolled her eyes at her comment. Here she goes she knew exactly what her mother was doing. Because she has actually brought boys to her house and to put it worse two of them, she was going to attempt and find out who was the perfect one for her. First Kali will approve if the boy was the" one" for her and then she will try to play match maker. Silly games that was her opinion she wasn't into any of them. They were just, well Sun was sort of a friend and Jaune was her friend she has know for a little bit over a month. At least she could trust one of them, not sure about the monkey faunus though.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sun!"

"The pleasure is all mine" smiled the faunus woman turning to her husband" this is Ghira, Blake's father and my husband."

"It's an honor to meet you sir, I'm Jaune Arc" with courtesy the blond extended his hand but the yellow eyed man didn't took his handshake, instead he was giving him a very serious expression that made him turned pale.

" _Okayyyyyy, he's really intimidating."_

"Hi I'm Sun!" followed the monkey faunus but Ghira gave him the same look, he gulped _" this guy is scary…."_

"Anyone in the mood for some tea?" offered Kali ignoring her husband's glare at the two boys that were with his daughter.

* * *

They have gotten seated on a short table and seated wasn't the correct word. They got seated on their knees since the table was that short. Jaune remembered reading the book of the kingdom of Mistral many of the people have this kinds of tables and their tradition was to get seated on their knees without the need of chairs. It was a very interesting concept for the Arc because he has never tried this out. Sun seemed to be on the same boat but he pretended like he wasn't surprised.

The monkey faunus was doing his best to make a good impression on Blake's father. So far he made a bad impression along with the blond knight. Pretty clear Ghira didn't seemed to like either of them. Kali took a sip from her tea, the same with her husband. Blake stood silent trying to come up with any words to her parents. Sun and Jaune have taken a sip from their tea and it was really good. It had a mixture of honey with leaves.

"It's very good Mrs-I mean Kali" smiled Jaune.

"I'm glad you like it. It's actually Ghira's favorite flavor of tea."

"Oh really. That's great to know. I hope you're enjoying your tea sir" the blond knight smiled again but the man didn't replied and resumed drinking his tea.

" _This guy really hates my guts. We just met and I haven't done anything to make him angry at me. I wonder what gives with him?"_

"Blake" Ghira finally spoke staring at his daughter" why don't you tell me about your friends first?"

"Oh" that caught her by surprise, she was sure he was going to ask her what she's been doing since leaving Menagerie" well, Sun is traveling with us. We met him at the ship that brought us here."

"I decided to tag along" smiled the monkey faunus" they're pretty cool people."

Her father gazed at the blond faunus before turning to the other blond" and him?"

"I met Jaune while traveling Anima. He was in trouble fighting off some Grimm so I helped him. It started so raining so we decided to find an inn in one of the villages."

" _That's true...Except for the part of staying in a inn"_ the Arc had no idea why she was lying to her father.

"I see…." the yellow eyed man took another sip from his drink.

"It's a good thing we were able to spend the night together during that rainy night" Jaune had no idea he just said the wrong thing and probably signed his death sentence at Ghira's hands.

He noticed Blake staring at him in shocked. Kali was actually smirking at his comment. Sun was dumbfounded he knew Jaune and the cat faunus were good friend but he had no idea they were THAT close. However, Ghira was now glaring daggers at the blond knight. The Arc finally realized the man was very protective of his daughter, pretty obvious after seeing his killer expression at him. It was truly terrifying, he was trembling.

His wife on the other hand, was quite the opposite. It's like she was enjoying the whole thing with that smirk on her face. The blond wanted to run away from the house before he gets a beating that will eventually lead to his death. He felt like dead Arc walking this is it, he will die at the hands of his friend's father. Blake needed to do something before things go out of hand. Just telling him that she spend the night with Jaune was enough to give him the idea that she did something intimate with the boy which, she didn't.

"Spend the night together?" Kali was still smirking looking at her daughter" would you like to be more specific dear?"

"Yes, be more specific" Ghira wanted to kill the blond teen not too far from him.

"Nothing of the sort happened" she quickly replied" we spend the night at an inn, in separate rooms."

The Arc was about to say something but one look from the raven haired girl told him not to say anything. The expression in her amber eyes said" shut up and let me do the talking." So he obeyed staying quiet, taking a sip from his tea. Still she wondered why she was lying. They definitely didn't spend the night at an inn but in the barn of Oscar's farm. It wasn't that comfortable but it was better sleeping inside than outside with the rain.

Jaune was starting to miss the young farmer. His cooking was truly good. He wondered if by now his aunt has returned. Once Blake said those words her mother shrugged it off drinking from her tea while Ghira seemed to have calm down a little. Looks like he was going to be safe from getting killed by an over protective father, he owed the amber eyed girl one. The tension of the room seemed to have lowered, it was truly relief for the Arc.

"Sorry for the miss understanding, Jaune" Ghira has actually apologized maybe she wasn't such a mean person after all.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have said that in the first place. I can tell you care a lot for your daughter. You have wonderful parents Blake."

"Why thank you Jaune" smiled the woman getting closer to her daughter" he truly is nice."

"Hey?" spoke Sun" don't you guys have some cookies or anything that will go good with this tea?"

"I don't like you" replied Ghira staring at the monkey faunus.

"Sorry, my bad for asking."

"So Blake, how's everything been?" her father finally asked the question.

The raven haired faunus knew it will come to this. She didn't wanted to tell him right in front of everyone. At least her mother would understand. Kali was always understanding and supportive. But she needed to tell her father, only him. Because he was the founder of the White Fang. Not the one that is remains today, but the one she has respected and admired. Her amber eyes fell on her cup taking one last sip, then turning to Jaune. It was now or never.

"Dad, can we talk, in private?"

"Sure. Let's talk in my study."

Both got up leaving the rest. Jaune knew whatever Blake wanted to talk to him. It was too personal for anyone to know so he respected her choice. He will never interfered unless she asks him. Another sip to his tea which it reminded him how good it is. Then he realized his cup got empty without realizing it. The Arc didn't minded another cup. Turning to Kali the cat faunus was grinning at him. Somehow he didn't like that grin.

What could she be up to. Still he knew the woman was a good person not so strict like her husband. Very easy to talk to and hang out with. She was the ideal mother. It reminded Jaune of his mother, she had a similar personality to the Belladonna. That's why he was able to get along with the woman. Kali wasn't the least over protective of her daughter more like she was confident that she can take care of herself. That was true with the way Blake fights.

"Would any of you want more tea?"

"I don't mind more" said Sun.

"Good. Then I will make more. I also have to make some for Ghira and Blake."

"Is it all right if I help you with the tea?" asked the Arc.

"I don't mind Jaune" she smiled somehow she had a feeling he was going to asked.

The blond knight got up as the as the cat faunus took the tea set heading into the kitchen. He followed her and he was able to see more of the Belladonna household. It was truly big with many expensive things. They were definitely wealthy. Maybe in the same level as his family. The Arcs had the reputation and the power back in his village. It was probably the same with Blake's family.

Arriving in the kitchen Jaune noticed more designs that belongs to the same architecture of Mistral. It was very nice decorated with all kinds of ornaments, elegant in the Arc's opinion. Kali thought the blond teen wanted to give her a hand with the tea. But she knew better. The boy volunteered for something more it was easy to tell with his expression. He was curious and he needed to talk to someone. Definitely not to her husband after easily intimidated by him, the same with his faunus friend.

"Is there something on your mind Jaune?"

"I...I thought I would help you-"

"You didn't came here to help me with the tea. I will guess it has to do with Blake."

"Yeah I guess. Sorry about lying I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right. I know she lied about staying at an inn. Ghira believed her though."

"How do you-"

"I know my daughter better than you think" she smiled starting to prepared the tea" what's on your mind?"

"If you know she was lying, might as well tell you the truth."

"I would like that."

So Jaune told her the truth. That he and Blake did met on a rainy night in the Anima continent before they found shelter on a barn. They did slept together but NOT in that way, they weren't even that close from the other. He told her about Oscar and his farm and that both were helping him repayment for staying along with the food. The Arc proceeded to tell Kali that both wanted to become huntsman by attending Beacon.

But they needed transcripts so Blake convinced him to come here hoping to find someone who will forged them the transcripts. The cat faunus did believed him because she knew one person in this village with that ability. Jaune told her about their fight with the Geist Grimm saving a village, running into White Fang scouts, Blake revealing to him she used to be a member of the faunus group revealing she has left the group and that she was also a faunus. Now the last part really shocked Kali never thinking her daughter will tell someone about her past.

Getting a ship to get here, meeting Sun and the rest of the stowaways, fighting the Hive Grimm. Kali was most impressed while she was making the tea, hearing everything. Her daughter has been through a lot since leaving the White Fang. Hearing the news made her so happy and relief that she was no longer involved with them. There was one more thing Jaune forgot to tell the cat faunus. That he hasn't gotten any training and he wanted to go to Beacon.

That's when she found out her daughter volunteering to train him. That has gotten her interest, though the blond has told her they have known each other for a month. From everything he told her, Kali thought they know each other more than that. It was interesting though, her daughter wanting to train him. She didn't saw that coming. But she heard enough as she was almost done with the tea. Besides, he seemed to have finished with the story.

"That's quite the story Jaune. With everything you told me I can tell Blake trusts you."

"You think so?"

"Blake has always been someone with a few words. She rarely talks to people she doesn't trust. But she does trust you, she told you she was a faunus and that she used to be with the White Fang. Then she offered to give you a hand in your training. She trusts you plenty it makes happy she found someone like you."

"Well I'm glad I met her. Without her I wouldn't be here, I would have been Grimm food a long time ago" he chuckled scratching the back of his head" oh I almost forgot she also unlocked my aura."

"I see" Kali smiled maybe it was his innocent nature and kindness that lead for her daughter to trust him a lot.

"So here we are, trying to get some forged transcripts to get to Beacon."

"You don't have to worry about that. You can leave that to my daughter, she knows how to get them."

"It doesn't bother you that were using fake transcripts to get to a school? Doesn't it upset you?"

"Looking at your situation and Blake's it's the only choice you have. Besides, the person who does this kind of work is an expert. Those transcripts will look so real no one will know they're fake. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bring this tea to Ghira."

"Right. I'll head back to the table."

Jaune returned to the table only to see a very boring Sun still waiting for that tea. He ignored the monkey faunus wondering what Blake was talking about with her father. Minutes later Kali returned with a new tea set since the other one she left it in Ghira's study. So the blond knight stood quiet as the cat faunus was now talking to Sun wanting to know more about him. She already knew about him after telling her his story so now, it was the monkey faunus turn.

He wondered if Ghira was upset with Blake returning or leaving the White Fang. It was hard to know with how intimidating the man looks. Not to mention he didn't like him or Sun, he still didn't know why. By now Kali was done talking to the monkey faunus and Blake and Ghira walked over to them. Jaune noticed her amber eyes were a bit teary, was she crying. Whatever talk they had it must have gotten emotional for Blake. But it wasn't his business unless she wants to talk about it.

"Everything okay?" he asked worried.

"Yes, everything is all right" she smiled and it was an honest smile, looks like everything went well between her and her father.

"I still don't like you" Ghira gazed at Sun then turned to Jaune" or you."

"Ghira dear, why don't you show them around the house?" offered Kali the boys needed to spend some time with the man.

"Do we have to?" muttered Sun.

"It's fine, he's not going to bite your head off" the cat faunus gave a laugh.

" _I'm afraid he might"_ sweat dropped the Arc.

"Very well" replied the head of the household.

"Dad?" Blake turned to the man" is old Jeremiah still around?"

"Yes he is. You know him, he rarely leaves his house."

"Good. I'll see you guys later" she walked out heading to the front door.

"Shall we get started?" Ghira eyed the two males.

" _Blake don't go, don't leave me with him!"_ screamed Jaune.

* * *

Blake reached the other side of Kuo Kuana going to the house of old Jeremiah or as the people in this village calls him" The Hermit of Menagerie". He was a beaver faunus with the flat long tail to prove of his species. Jeremiah was in his late sixties and the reason everyone calls him hermit because he was a shut in person. Meaning he's always in his house and never leaves. There have been very rare occasions when he will leave but only few have witnessed it.

His house was his cave period. With his age he was very experienced and talented in many things, from art craft, any kind of electronic repairs to simple things like children toys. But his specialty, his forte lies in the forging of fake documents. The elder man had a unique ability to make any kind of document so realistic no one will ever realize the difference. That's why he was the only one who can make those fake transcripts for her and Jaune.

Minutes later the raven haired girl arrived to the house of the Hermit. It looked like the regular houses in the island. Only different the porch of the house had many sings that said" stay out", "no visitors allowed", "trespassers will get shot on sight you've been warned" that was a new one for her. Another one said" enter at your own risk", another said" beware of wild Grimm ahead" that last one made Blake rolled her eyes yeah right, no one would believe that one.

The last one said" get the hell out of my property or else". Now that one, she will believe. Who knows what Jeremiah was capable off when company comes. But he didn't had a choice when it comes to her. The old faunus will pay attention to her and fulfill her request. The cat faunus reached the front door only to see another sing, it was another new one. It said" do not enter danger zone" the young girl just shook her head while giving a sigh. Seriously now Jeremiah was going too far it was starting to become silly.

"Jeremiah?" she knocked on the door" I know you're in there."

No answer came so she knocked a couple of times" who are you trying to fool? They don't call you the Hermit for nothing. Just answer the door, please."

"Go away!" came a grumpy voice from inside of the house.

"Jeremiah, open the door" the cat faunus sighed.

"Didn't you read the sings?! Leave or I will unleash my wild Grimm on you!"

"I am so scareeeeee...I'm trembling in my boots…." her sarcasm was that obvious" it's me, Blake Belladonna."

The door slightly opened revealing a wrinkle face with pale complexion with dark eyes in square glasses, bald with gray and white hair on the side wearing a multi-colored shirt with long brown pants and gray sandals" Ghira's kid? It doesn't matter if you're the chief's daughter leave my property at once!"

He was about to close the door but Blake stopped him blocking the door with her right foot" oh no you don't. You're not shutting me out. I need your help."

"So does everyone else! Always asking me" Jeremiah fix my stove" or" Jeremiah fix my television" it's always the same and I don't even get any payment in return, lousy cheap bastards all of them. That is why I no longer fix things."

"Have you ever try charging them for your services? Don't tell me I know already, you didn't, right?"

The elderly faunus frowned at her comment because it was true" get out now! Get your foot off my door this instant!"

"I'm not leaving until you help me, it's very important."

"Forget it. Like I said I'm done doing favors for others, so leave right now!"

"You haven't forgotten that you owe me for that time."

"I owe you nothing."

"Oh yes you do. It was a long time ago when I was six. I used my allowance from the White Fang's funds to buy you that giant package of candy corn you wanted so badly. You kept nagging me to buy it for you until you convinced me. Remember now?"

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember anything."

"Then, you won't mind if I spread the word of the Hermit taking favors from a six year old girl who wanted to buy that book she loved so much. But couldn't because a grumpy old man convinced her to buy him candy instead. I'll tell everyone how you took advantage of that sweet little girl's kindness. Think about the big fuzz it will stir within the village. So many people will come to your house calling you names."

"No! I don't want people visiting me, I want to be left alone!"

"Fine. I'll leave you alone" a grin spread over her features" but I will tell everyone."

"No don't!" Jeremiah was panicking" fine you win. Come on in."

"Thanks" she kept her grin it worked like a charm.

"But if you complain how my house looks on the inside you're welcome to leave any time!"

"Whatever."

True to the old faunus as soon as Blake entered the house, her amber eyes widened in shock. The place was a complete mess, there were so many things piled up all over the place. It looked more like a junkyard than an actual house. The sight made her sick. How can a person live under these conditions was beyond her. She's only being here for a second and she already wanted to go. So much junk and things. Still she wasn't going to complain otherwise, Jeremiah would kick her out and she does needs his help.

The beaver faunus reached a desk with so many tools before turning on a small television located next to it. The cat faunus was still thinking of the mess. If her mother ever sees this she would screamed and would clean the entire place until it was spotless. Kali can be a cleanaholic sometimes. The place might even be infested with cockroaches and mice, she erased those thoughts. It was horrifying she might be a cat faunus but it doesn't mean she would dare eat a mouse.

"I just realized something" the hermit was taking a closer glance at Blake" you've grown from the last time I saw you."

"Yes Jeremiah I'm seventeen now. You probably didn't know because you've been locked in your house for who knows how long."

"Okay Belladonna spill it" the old faunus got seated on his desk getting to the topic at hand" what do you want?"

"I need battle transcripts for my friend and me. We're planning to go to Beacon Academy."

"Beacon huh...That's quite the fancy huntsman school. Only two transcripts?"

"Yes."

"Fine I'll get right to it. I'll be done with them in two days, so you will have to wait. But after this, we're even. No more favors, are we clear?"

"Sure."

"So who's this friend of yours that needs the transcripts too?"

"He's just a friend that really wants to go to Beacon."

"He's not a faunus?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"A human? What a surprise. Ghira always told me that you weren't the sociable type. And yet you made a friend with a human, none the less."

"He's different from the others" she smiled.

"That's good. We can't forget that there are good humans just as there are bad ones" the beaver faunus growled" like those bastards settled in the northern desert."

"What?" Blake blinked" what do you mean? Are there people actually living on the desert?"

"It's best if you don't know" the hermit got very serious" listen up Blake. Once I'm done with the transcripts, take your friend, leave Menagerie and don't come back."

"Why would you say that?"

"That's enough now GET OUT!"

"But-"

"OUT! NOW!"

The faunus wanted to protect but she knew she has over stayed her welcome in the hermit's house. To be honest she was probably the first person to entered and stayed for a few minutes. Jeremiah has guaranteed her that he will make the transcripts in two days, so she will believe him. But his last words got her thinking. He mentioned that there were people living in the desert. That was impossible, the desert region in Menagerie was very dangerous due to the large amount of Grimm residing there.

That couldn't be, maybe he was making things up. The raven haired faunus left the house heading back to her home. Maybe asking her father will help, he might know what Jeremiah said. The way the elder faunus talked about those people, he was very angry. It's like whoever are those people aren't friendly. She still thought it was crazy that there humans living in the most dangerous part of this island. There was no need to think it anymore as part of the problem was solved. She and Jaune might attend Beacon after all.

* * *

Blake returned to her house in deep thought. Still wondering of Jeremiah's words. Bad humans in Menagerie wasn't good. If it's the kind of people that despises faunus. Sure there very few humans living on the island. But they didn't held a grudge with their kind. They just wanted to live in peace and trying to make a living with their businesses. The cat faunus grabbed the door handle knocking on the large double doors.

No longer bothered by the loud frightening noise it makes. Shortly one of the doors opened revealing her father. The amber eyed girl noticed the expression in Ghira's face. He looked like he has been sighing a lot. This could only mean bad news. Meaning, her mother was up to no good. Every now and then Kali would come up with one of her"shenanigans". Every time she did such it would leave in an embarrassing moment. She has forgotten to asked him about the Hermit's words.

"What is she doing now?"

"Well you see…." the man paused" your mother she…."

"So cute!"

Blake blinked hearing the voices of Jaune and Sun. For some reason she got a very bad feeling about this. Ghira only sighed watching his daughter going inside the house, looking like she was freaking out. As she got closer she could hear the voices of the two boys getting louder. They were giggling, why on Remnant would they giggled. Her bad feeling was getting worse. If it was exactly what she was thinking then, her mother was in big trouble.

Arriving to the living room, amber eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. True there was Jaune and Sun smiling, with their eyes glowing. Kali was holding a very familiar book, showing them it's content. It was exactly what she was thinking and her whole face turned red with embarrassment. This was probably her worse nightmare coming true. Blake's mouth was wide opened, her mother was showing the boys the family album.

"This is Blake when she was two years old" Kali smiled showing them the picture.

"Oh...Her cat ears are so tiny" Jaune was blushing at how cute she looks.

"I've never seen such a cute faunus baby in my whole life!" Sun followed.

"She was very energetic and her first word was tuna."

"So cute!" they shouted in unison.

"And here's a picture of her favorite toy" the woman showed them a picture of a fluffy cat" she calls it Mr. Whiskers. She will take it wherever she goes. It was impossible to take it from her because if we'd ever did such a thing she will start crying. Oh and this one is when she tried to read her first book. I remember she was so happy. Though she was unable to read it, I read it for her. I think this is when she started liking books."

Blake stood rotted to the ground her skin pale while her upper lip was trembling. What could be more embarrassing than your own mother showing people you don't know that well her infant pictures. Judging by the look of things, Kali was showing them" everything" the entire section of the album that contains her pictures. Her life was officially over, how can she do this to her. This family album was so personal especially if it has her pictures. She barely knew Sun Jaune, well she knew him for a month but he still hasn't earned the right to view her baby pictures. Ghira arrived walking next to his daughter, the chief just gave a sigh at the sight.

"I tried to stop her. But you know how persistent your mother can be."

"Then you didn't tried hard enough" she had her entire face red before she marched up to Kali.

"Mother! What are you doing?!"

"I'm only showing them your pictures" replied the cat faunus innocently.

"I can see that! You're not allowed to do that, not without my permission."

Jaune was holding a baby picture" Kali, can I keep this one? I'm sorry but she looks sooooo adorable here."

"Yes."

"No!" she frowned at the Arc snatching the picture from him" give me that!"

"Honey, I don't see what's the big deal? They were curious and I decided to show them the album."

"I see it very personal for them to be seeing these pictures. You don't understand because you're my mom. But these guys don't deserve to see them."

"Hey, that's not nice" Sun sounded hurt.

"Zip it you!" she scolded him.

"Blake I thought we were friends" followed the Arc.

"You can't see them either!" her face was still red before turning to the female faunus" mom, you're doing that thing again."

"What thing?" Kali didn't had a clue.

"You know very well...Embarrassing me. You have a tendency to do that."

"Oh honey that's ridiculous, I would never embarrass you."

"Yes you would" said Ghira agreeing with his daughter" you did it once when Blake was younger. You showed those pictures to the kids she was playing with and they all laughed at her. That's why she decided to stay more in her room and read."

"I thought it was the right thing to do to show her friends."

"Just put the album away mom" the young faunus gave a sigh" they've seen enough."

"But I-" Jaune started.

"And you!" she frowned at him" me, you, training, now!"

"Oh right!" the blond knight didn't minded having another training session.

"I know the perfect place" said the village chief.

Ghira was surprised when his daughter told him she offered to give Jaune combat training. It was rare that she will volunteered for something like that. It almost felt like Blake was acting like a different person. His daughter was quiet, reserve a bit on the anti-social level and prefers reading a book than spending time with other people. But somehow this boy, Jaune Arc has started making a change on his daughter. Slowly she was changing.

Maybe it was too early to say but he could tell she was acting different since he first saw her. He wasn't the only one, Kali was able to see it too. The chief lead the two while his wife and Sun were tagging along. They were now in a large room with a soft floor looking like a big mattress. It was a dojo, the perfect place to get some training. Jaune never thought they will have a dojo. Guess the house is big enough to have one. He saw Blake walking to the center taking her weapon Gambol Shroud.

"Draw your weapons. I want to see what you have learned so far."

"Right" the Arc nodded seriously unsheathing Crocea Mors and releasing the sheath into shield mode.

Ghira, Kali and Sun decided to watch the sparring session. The Chief and his wife watched in anticipating and interest. It wasn't like her daughter to take the role of a teacher and take an apprentice. Sun watched in excitement wanting to see how the fight will go on. Though the monkey was silently cheering for Blake because the experienced one, after seeing her fighting. Jaune was just a rookie with a lot of luck but even someone like him knew luck can't always save you.

There was a sudden silence between the two opponents, waiting who will make the first move. Blake and Jaune were in a deep staring contest, their eyes met. The blond knight noticed the raven haired girl tightening her hold on her weapon in katana mode, while holding the sharp sheath on the other hand. This match is very important it was time to show her, he has learned under her tutelage. With determination and a fierce expression on his dark blue eyes, he charged at the cat faunus.

Blake saw the charged it was predictable so she quickly used a clone to avoid the sword strike. The blond gasped seeing her above him, about to counter attack. The Arc used his shield to block the attack but didn't saw the kick that send him to the ground. Amber eyes narrowed, he wasn't doing well. Expecting he will put up a better performance. Jaune got back up trying to focus on his opponent. Once again he charged and it only made her angry.

She went for the same strategy using a clone to dodged his attack and to appear above him. But this time, the knight was prepared. Quickly he thrust Crocea Mors upward but Blake used another clone to appear before him. Another kick send him to the ground. The faunus didn't gave him a chance as she pinned him to the ground. Her parents and Sun were shocked at how merciless she was being. It's like she was a completely different person. For a sparring match, she was going a bit too far.

"Your attacks are too predictable! I can easily beat you without any effort."

Jaune understood the message. True he wasn't trying hard enough. This was a sparring match, but it was something serious. He couldn't afford to make a mistake or screw up. The Arc gasped as Blake was the first to make the move attacking him head on. He blocked the attack with his shield, as he performed a straight thrust but the amber eyed faunus blocked it crossing both of her weapons. Using another clone she was able to get behind him.

The knight expected that she will attack him from above like before. Boy, he was wrong. The raven haired girl appeared behind him with another kick. Jaune was able to stand on the ground. He charged performing a barrage of strikes. Blake blocked them with her weapons. Her eyes widened as she got hit by the shield, straight at her face. The faunus kept her balance using her clones to moved faster. The Arc was hit by all the attacks as he fell to the ground.

"Get up Jaune!" she was angry" we're done yet."

"Honey" Kali spoke worried" aren't you going a little hard on him?"

"If I don't go hard on him he'll never learn."

"Maybe, but taking your frustration on him isn't going to help him get stronger. It won't help you either" said Ghira.

"I'm fine. This is how I've always been with him. Jaune get up!"

"It's okay" the blond got up" I can go on."

"You have so much aura, what for?"

The blond knight charged in only this time, he used his shield. Blake knew attacking will be pointless so she used her clone to get above him. Jaune grinned as he jumped with his shield in the air, catching the cat faunus. The raven haired girl quickly used her legs on the shield as she jumped away creating a clone to get ahead of him. With one swing of her weapon the Arc has lost Crocea Mors landing on the other side of the dojo.

Leaving him with the shield, he had no choice but to use it as a weapon. Because he knew she wasn't going to let him get to his sword. So he defended and attacked with the shield. But eventually it flew off and before Jaune realized what was going on, he was staring at Blake's weapon in gun mode. The weapon was being pointed to his head. The match was over and he has lost. The Arc felt disappointed with himself for letting her down.

"He did tried his best" Sun muttered he was able to see it and Kali nodded in agreement.

"I...Blake I-"

"Looks like all the training we've done has been for nothing" the raven haired faunus was upset.

"Honey that was cold. Can you at least see Jaune was doing his best?"

"True. Clearly he seems to have improved under your guidance. The right choice will be to congratulate him for his effort" followed Ghira.

"It wasn't enough to impress me."

"Give me a second chance Blake!" Jaune sounded desperate" I know I can do better. Just give me another chance. I'll do anything you say just please...Give me that chance."

"You do anything I say?" she didn't understood why she was upset with him, was it because he saw her baby pictures? But so did Sun and she wasn't angry at the monkey faunus, why only Jaune.

"I promise I won't screw up this time" the blond went after his shield and sword ready for another match" I will fight with everything I have."

"There won't be no rematch, we're done for the day."

"But Blake-"

"If you do anything I say then how about you stop being a failure!" she shouted the last part before she realized her mistake, she was now shocked.

Jaune was shocked at her words as he lowered his head. Sun and Kali were shocked at her words, even Ghira was surprised by her sudden outburst. Blake stood shocked gazing at the Arc, then at her parents, then back at him. She quickly left the dojo not saying another word. The three were still shocked at what happened as the blond knight stood rooted on the spot, he didn't made a single move. For a couple of minutes he stood like that, before he gave a sigh.

To everyone's surprise Jaune decided to do some solo training of his own. Practicing his moves, he swung his sword in precise directions, followed by attacking with his shield. Ghira realized he needed some time alone so he signaled for his wife to leave the teen do his training. Sun stood there watching, he still couldn't believed Blake was so mean to his friend. Suddenly the chief of the village grabbed the monkey faunus by the back of his shirt dragging him out of the dojo.

* * *

(Time skip)

After what happened during their sparring match, Blake locked herself in her room. It was strange she hasn't been in her room in a while. Not since she left her parents to go with the White Fang. Turning to the window it was already dark. Her mother has made dinner but she refused to go and eat. She gave Kali the excuse that she wasn't feeling hungry. Tears formed on her amber eyes remembering clearly the events at the dojo. She was so mean to Jaune.

She cursed herself, she was supposed to help him through this training not, the other way around. The faunus had her cat ears down showing her sad mood. That wasn't all, the blond is supposed to be her friend. There was no excuse to say such a horrible word to him. But she was upset early and it was more than just a bunch of baby pictures. She was still trying to get over the whole thing with the White Fang and Adam. They might still be searching for her for deserting the group.

What if Adam comes here, he knows where she lives. Maybe she shouldn't have come back to Menagerie. She was currently endangering the lives of her parents and everyone else in the village. Sun, Jaune, everyone. Blake dried her tears and reached for her bookcase. There were still there. Her old books, the classics she used to read when she was younger. She picked one of them, maybe reading might help her a little. Opening the book she was unable to read single word or line. The raven haired faunus couldn't focus on her reading it was impossible.

" _ **If you do anything I say then how about you stop being a failure!"**_

" _How could I have said that to him? It was cold, it was cruel, it was uncalled for. Jaune didn't deserved that. Some friend I turned out to be."_

A knock on her door snapped her from her thoughts" who is it?"

"It's me honey" Kali's voiced behind the door.

"I already told you. I'm not hungry."

"Please let me in Blake. You know this isn't good for you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you do. Please, open the door."

The girl sighed as she went to the door and unlocked it. Kali emerged holding a tray with a round plate. The smell was delicious, it was tuna soup. Her mother really knew how to hit her where it hurts, through her stomach. Then it growled making the woman to grinned and she blushed. So maybe she was a bit hungry. The cat faunus put the tray on her nightstand and Blake fell victim as she took a couple of sips from the soup. But she kept going while her mother smiled at her. She walked around keeping an eye on the room.

"I always kept it clean, for you when you returned."

"Thanks."

"Now that you had plenty to eat. Let's talk about what's bothering you."

"I'm fine-"

"We both know that's not true. You're feeling bad for what you said to Jaune earlier."

"I didn't mean it. I don't why I said that to him. He's been nothing but a good friend to me and I treated him like dirt in return."

"You were upset because he wasn't meeting your expectations?"

"That's not it. He tried his best and it was good. He failed his father's training and he was considered the black sheep of his family. I'm the one who volunteered to help him but I'm doing it wrong. Maybe I'm not good at this, what was I thinking trying to play teacher."

"I think you're doing a good job sweetie. I don't know how bad Jaune was. But his performance earlier was impressive. Those are the results of someone progressing slowly. You're not going to be a skill fighter in one month, right?"

"No."

"Ghira even said that he was impressed with your work on Jaune" Kali pulled the girl closer" what's important, that you realized your mistake. And you know there's only one thing left to do, if you want to make things right."

"I don't know if I can apologize to him after what I said. After what I called him."

"Well...You said you told him you're a faunus and a former member of the White Fang. If he didn't hated you for knowing that, I doubt he will hate you now. Just from a simple glance, Jaune is the kind of person who is very loyal to his friends. You Blake, are his friend and he will never abandon you."

The amber eyed girl nodded finishing her soup. It was true. Even when she told him her two secrets the Arc never hated her. Heck, he didn't even knew who were the White Fang before she told him. And still he didn't hated her. Neither her species. The blond accepted her as a person not as a faunus. He was a true friend, period. She knew it now and he wouldn't hold it against her no matter what mean words she said to him.

"Thanks mom."

"Don't mention it" the adult faunus took the tray and the small bowl, ready to leave" by the way, Jaune is still training in the dojo."

"He is?!" Blake stood shocked" but it's been hours since our sparring match, what is he thinking?"

"Maybe he wants to make it up for his mistake and try to become better in your eyes."

"That sure sounds like him" she sighed" knowing him he'll probably spend the rest of the night training until he wears himself out."

"You know what to do then" Kali smiled as she opened the door before she stopped and looked at her daughter" good luck, I'll be rooting for you."

* * *

" _ **If you do anything I say then how about you stop being a failure!"**_

The words were still fresh in Jaune's mind. Blake was angry at him, upset at his poor performance. It wasn't enough to pleased her and he hated himself for it. That word" failure" he hates it so much. That's what his father used to call him every time he failed in his training. Always hearing him tell his mother and sisters that he was worthless to the family and, that he will never be a true huntsman. What's worse, he knew he was hearing him talked.

Meaning he didn't care if he knew. That's why he stole Crocea Mors and left his home. If he wasn't going to become strong through his old man he will find some way to do it elsewhere. And he found someone who volunteered to give him training. But right now, that person wasn't happy with him. He failed again. Just when he thought he was getting better, looks like he was getting worse all along. But the Arc erased the thoughts and focused on the training.

He swung his sword and holding his shield. Remembering all the moves Blake taught him. A way to merge her fighting style with his own creating a strong offensive and defensive style. If he could somehow pulled that off then maybe she will be happy with him. So Jaune made up his mind to train and train until he perfects the style, until he masters it. No rest, no food, he didn't care, all he wanted was to train.

He will show his father, his family, Blake, anyone that he can become strong if he believes in himself and pushes himself to his limit. Nobody was born strong and knowing how to fight. They all started somewhere, through training. From the basics to the most complicated stuff that's how huntsmen and huntresses get to become skilled. The blond knight didn't realized someone was watching him. He heard someone clearing their throat making him looked to the source.

"Blake?" he saw the raven haired faunus at the entrance of the dojo.

"Jaune…."

Suddenly they heard screaming that belonged to many people in the distance. It was coming from somewhere in the village.

"Guys!" Sun arrived running looking panicked" we got trouble!"

"What's wrong?" asked the amber eyed girl worried.

"The village is under attack!"

Both teens gasped in shock.

 **To be continued**

 **-I'm back and nope this story is not dead. Now that I have taken a break from my RWBY/Berseria crossover story I will be focusing on this one and probably the comedy spin off of said story.**

 **-I wanted to focus more on Blake's parents the White Fang of Menagerie, I will get to that in the next chapter.**

 **-Jeremiah is supposed to be my comic relief OC. Come on every village must have it's grumpy hermit.**

 **-Looks like Ghira doesn't like Jaune and Sun as expected. But Kali likes Jaune she approves of him go Black Knight.**

 **-I think it was funny of Blake being embarrassed because Kali showed Jaune and Sun her baby pictures. Also I am one hundred percent sure Blake's first word was tuna.**

 **-Blake was mean to Jaune by calling him failure but I did it for the sake of more development of their relationship. Just when she was about to apologize to him trouble seems to stir in the village.**

 **-A small warning there will be OC's but their importance is due to the plot so forgive me for bringing them I know many of you aren't fond of them.**

 **-Another warning the rating of the story might go up because there will be cases of extreme violence that will never be shown in canon RWBY. So don't be surprise if someday I change from T to M.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows, reviews and to all the readers that waited so long for this to get updated. I already have figure out how this small arc is going to turn out.**

Next time: The will to protect


	7. The will to protect

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 7 The will to protect

(Location: Kuo Kuana district Menagerie island southeast of Remnant)

When Sun told Jaune and Blake that the village was under attack, they panicked. The cat faunus was more freaked out than the blond knight. Menagerie was a peaceful village, it was a sanctuary for all faunus. So it will be obvious everyone, will be safe and sound while they were living here. It was a shock to hear said sanctuary was being attacked. The raven haired girl didn't wasted time as she was the first to leave her home in a hurry.

Jaune followed her shortly with Sun behind. While leaving the household they ran into Ghira and Kali. It seemed both parents already found out of the situation. They left the large castle-like house following the teens. Blake was on the lead running through the streets worried sick. With her cat ears she was able to hear the cries of many faunus in distress. But who? Who would be cruel enough to actually attack the faunus of this island?

She was going to get to find out as her amber eyes narrowed. The young girl has unsheathed Gambol Shroud. Whoever was responsible was going to pay dearly for this. Like she told Jaune and Sun, this was the only place where all faunus can feel safe. Well, not anymore. She heard both blonds telling her to wait for her. They wanted to help too. But she ignored them, she even ignored her own father calling out to her. The cries of the faunus were coming from the market street area.

It must be something big and serious because there was too many of them crying out in fear and panic. Finally, Jaune was able to catch up to the amber eyed girl, while panting. The Arc wasn't tired in fact he used to run a lot when he was in his village. But trying to calm his friend down was the big issue asides from the unknown attack. Blake didn't reacted by the blond next to her. Her eyes were on the market street ahead, they widened in shock.

It all seemed like one big nightmare, but it was happening. There were people, trashing, bullying and even hurting the faunus. They were wearing black masks resembling the ones hockey players wears. Along with green vests, brown shirts, camouflage pants, and black cargo boots. Most importantly, they were all armed. They had fire arms, assault rifles that looked very intimidating. Blake was no weapon expert but she could easily tell if they fire from those weapons a lot of faunus can get hurt, or they could die.

But why would these people attacked, in fact why would they'd be here creating chaos for these faunus. She already knew when she first saw them that they weren't with the White Fang. But whoever they are, they chose the wrong place to attacked. Anger was all the cat faunus was feeling. The masked people were trashing their products. All the food was being wasted while they were taking some of them, loading them up in large crates.

Jaune was worried the entire time. Seeing the safe haven for faunus getting attacked was troubling him. It made him concerned to his friend's behavior. Obviously she was angry and she was ready to beat the crap of whoever were these people. Sun looked pretty tick off too. He was a faunus too and seeing his own kind getting bullied like this was definitely not okay. At least they haven't decided to use their weapons on them.

But seeing these faunus were all frightened was pretty much the sign that the masked men weren't planning to use them. That's what the Arc believed. But he was worried Blake will go on a rampage not thinking clearly, beating the crap of these people. She might get hurt, aside them but she couldn't charged in guns blazing. Not without finding out first what was going on. Sun was on the same boat but even him wanted to know what was going on, why they were doing this.

Blake was stopped before she would try something reckless by her father who finally caught up with her. Ghira only send her a warning glare that if she tries anything, it won't go well. True the village chief didn't looked happy at what he was seeing. He never approves of people attacking faunus. This was barbaric, or better yet and act of terrorism. He kept a hold on his daughter's shoulder letting her know to stand down.

Jaune and Sun did the same realizing how serious this situation was. This would not go well with the innocent faunus. They can get hurt if they act recklessly. Like what Blake was planning to do early. Yet the cat faunus was still glaring holes at the masked men. Kali walked over to her husband's side, not happy in the slightest. Like her daughter she hated seeing faunus getting attacked for no apparent reason. But she trusts her husbands judgment.

Blake kept her glare but taking another look at the masked men. Her expression changed to one of shock. The sensation that it was all similar, she has seen them before. Her fears were confirmed to be true, she knew who they were. From the times when she was with the White Fang. How can she forget about these people, her amber eyes narrowed again. These guys were members of the group known as" Black Fist". Every single member of the White Fang and non faunus member knew who they were.

They were among the reasons why groups such as them existed to this day. The raven haired girl tried to control herself from charging blindly at them. There must be a better good explanation why they were here, in Menagerie. She took a step but her father stopped her. Ghira gave her another expression as a warning, not to interfere or attack for the matter. Looks like he will be handling this. Sometimes it amazed her how her father so patient.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It should be so obvious Ghira my friend."

The village chief kept his serious stare as a man stepped forward meeting him. Blake and Kali have glared at the man. He looked in his late thirties with a black mohawk and amethyst eyes, a round gold earring on his left ear, a tattoo of a black fist on his right shoulder with black leather gloves. For clothing he had a closed sleeveless green vest with dark red pants and dark gray combat boots.

He had a knife sheathed on the left side of his waist, a gun strapped on his upper right leg and an assault rifle strapped on his back. His face and his eyes said a lot about him. This man was not to be trusted, he looked very sinister. The twisted grin that has formed on his lips didn't helped either. Anyone can say he was malicious to the core. Jaune and Sun have also gave him a glare. They didn't even knew him and they already didn't like him. The same went with Blake and her mother.

"Me and my boys are here for our usual collecting. It's a beautiful evening, better make it worthwhile. Just another day in business. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Duke…." the village chief sustained a glare at the man" I thought the dead line wouldn't be until next week."

"What?" Blake turned to her father, what was he talking about she quickly gave a glance at her mother who seemed worried but more upset.

"True so true. That's one of the qualities I like about you Ghira, you're always right. But you see, let's just say I decided to change the rules in the last minute. So I decided to come this week and here we are now. Time to gather as much food as we want to from your freaks."

"That's not how it's suppose to work. I believe we discussed this matter already. We agreed that you will let me know before hand when you and your men will come to the village. We also agreed on a quota of how much food you're allowed to take."

"That is true too, oh boy what to do?" Duke grinned staring at the yellow eyed man" guess what? I decided to break our agreement because I suddenly remember, you might be the chief of this freak village but I'm the one making the rules. You and all of these freaks are my property and anything I say goes. You might like it or you might not, I don't care. Point is me and my boys can come here any day I feel like it as many times I want to. You don't have a say in the matter. All you can do is watch."

Ghira hold his anger. He was known for being very patient but with this man, his patience was thin. The chief made another attempt to hide his glare. In all honesty, he hated Duke. He was an evil bastard who takes advantage of the kindness of people. Also that he was just another ignorant piece of trash that hates faunus. But deep down he knew this was the right thing to do. It was all for the sake of everyone. Blake was still shocked not believing what she was seeing or what she just heard.

Her own father has made some kind of agreement with Black Fist. An agreement with the same group that despises faunus so much. But why, she has never doubted her father before and she knew what kind of man he is. He would never do such thing as to help them. She will have to save her doubts for later as much as she wanted to know now. All of these faunus were in danger. It was impossible they weren't going to leave with just only the food. Not until they hurt someone or maybe everyone.

A hand reached to Blake on her shoulder as she turned to her mother. Kali gave her a concerned expression. As she was telling her not to do anything reckless. Just like her father have warned her. This wasn't right, these people shouldn't even be here to begin with. Not here, not the one place where faunus can truly feel at ease and having a true home. Jaune has been shocked the entire time. He stood watching the people being so mean and cold to the residents.

The business owners were getting robbed off their merchandise. Taking all kind of food and those that have refused to give them anything, they were now getting beaten up. Such action wasn't appreciated by Blake as glared so hard at the masked men. The Arc wasn't the only one, Sun was glaring too. The monkey faunus hated those that will hurt or offend anyone from his kind. These guys were nothing but bullies and he hated bullies.

Jaune was thinking carefully about this situation. If he tries anything to stop them it won't go well for him or the faunus. That was the reason why Ghira stopped Blake from attacking them. They were armed and they can easily open fire any second if things don't go their way. There was no choice, he couldn't interfered. If it was an agreement the village chief made with this Duke, who was obviously the leader of this group. Then no one was allowed to get in their way from taking the food from these faunus workers.

But the Arc was able to see asides from Blake, her mother and even her father weren't pleased at all. The same with Sun and him. He didn't know what was going on or why the man was letting this happened but, it wasn't right. But what were the chances that this maniac wasn't going to hurt them, with the way his men were treating the faunus. He had a right to worried and understand why his raven haired friend was feeling relentless with these people.

"The hell is this!?" one of the masked shouted at one of the merchant faunus" you think you can make a fool of me, you dirty freak?!"

"I..I'm sorry!"

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Duke.

"This freak's fish are rotten. He was planning for us to take it. So we get sick from eating it. I'm telling you sir, they're planning a revolt. These freaks are not to be trusted."

"No! I would never do that!"

" _This is not good"_ Jaune knew things can get worse not to mention, Blake looked like she was ready to charged in like a wild cat and take no prisoners.

"Really? Is that true?" the Black Fist leader grinned at the faunus merchant" are you planning to give us rotten food?"

"No! Please I have no ill intentions. I'm only trying to make a living with my business, like everyone else honest!"

Ghira immediately went to the merchant's aid. There wasn't going to be any conflict even if they were clearly doing this on purpose. Any kind of excuse for them to cause a fight. They've been looking forward to beat up all these faunus even, killing them. But things were already turning from bad to worse. He was having a hard trying to control his daughter and even wife. They hated this kind of treatment towards their own kind.

The monkey faunus was trying hard not to glare at them. It was unfair to take advantage of these hard working faunus who were only trying to make a living on this island. The many lives of the innocent will be on his hands if he didn't do something. The yellow eyed man picked up one of the fishes and took a sniff at it. Obviously it smelled like fish, nothing out of ordinary. The bastards were nothing but arrogant liars with a grudge on the faunus species. That's how a group like Black Fist have always been.

"It's not rotten. None of the fish are. There's no need to pull these stunts with my people."

"People?" Duke laughed in mock" these, are not people. Look at them. They're nothing but freaks of nature. It's sad to see you standing up to them."

"I would appreciate if you don't call them that. Take the food you need and be on your way. You have overstayed your welcome" Ghira should be given a gold medal for keeping his temper in check.

"Looks like you have forgotten who's really in charge here, friend. I will have to remind you the hard way…."

"Violence isn't the answer. The food is your priority. Take it. I promise there will be more of it by the time you return."

"Oh there will be more for your sake Ghira and for their sake too. But I still feel like you must be taught a lesson for not paying respect to me."

The Black Fist leader gave the order to one of his men to open fire to the fish merchant faunus. Blake has had enough as she charged at the leader with so much rage. But she was stopped from going any further by Jaune. Kali and Ghira were shocked, unable to stop their daughter. The knight gave his friend a pleading look. As angry as she was, this wasn't the answer. She's only be putting everyone else in danger.

So he begged her with his expression to lower her weapon and the cat faunus could cursed mentally as she sheathed back Gambol Shroud back to it's magnetic strap. The Arc gave a sigh of relief but he could still feel the girl was shaking from anger. Blake has always hated this behavior from humans towards faunus. She couldn't let them hurt anyone while she was here. Not on this island, where it was supposed to be a Haven for faunus. The raven haired girl still didn't know why her father was letting an anti faunus group to reside here.

"Well what do we have here?" Duke gave a grin staring at the amber eyed girl" I didn't know you had a daughter Ghira. Her resemblance to her mother is uncanny."

"You didn't asked" obviously the chief would have never told him about his pride and joy.

"And who might you be sweet heart?" he attempted to touched her chin but she turned her head away giving him a glare.

"It's Blake" she gritted her teeth.

"That's a nice name, it suits you" then Duke turned to the blond boy next to her" and who might you be, I never expected to meet another human here?"

"Jaune...It's Jaune Arc."

"You look like another freak lover to me, am I right?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked the knight" why do you have to be so mean to the faunus? They haven't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment."

It was at that moment the leader started laughing hard along with his men. First time someone would asked such a question they have found it amusing. Jaune stood confused while glancing at Blake, the girl just shook her head. He was wasting his time asking them that. Now she wasn't just worried about the safety of all faunus but her friend too. The Arc can be oblivious or ignorant sometimes. Especially when it comes to the hatred of the faunus towards her kind.

Black Fist hated faunus a lot, that was pretty much clear. But they hated humans who sided with them. They lose all respect for those people and would call them the obvious term of" freak lover". In their eyes, humans that cares for faunus deserves to be executed along with them. If anything happens to Jaune, Blake would never forgive herself. Sun was stunned at the boy's question, it was dumb. But he felt like he has gained more respect at the knight.

Blake's anger reached new heights. She has never wanted to beat up a human so bad before. And the only one who was preventing from going further was Jaune. She did felt sorry for him due to his good nature, he didn't understood the hatred of these people. They were ignorant, they will judge anyone who will looked physically different. Typical of those kind of people to hate because they have animal traits.

The Arc was just too much of a good heart. He will never judge the faunus as she was able to see it clearly. After hearing his thoughts on the species, Blake realized his true intentions. Maybe that was the reason why she has come to trust him a lot. So many questions were still running through her head. One thing was for certain. Her father have a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh brother" Duke dried a tear from laughing too much" here I thought you were the biggest freak lover of all Ghira. Boy, did I got that wrong. You're either too loyal for these freaks or just plain stupid to be asking such a question."

"I only see you and your people stealing food from them while bullying them and even attempting to kill one. So I'm curious to know what have they done to be treated they way you do."

"That's an easy answer, allow me to tell you. They're freaks and they deserve to be treated like freaks. They're lives have the same value as trash or crap. Point is, they deserve to be hated and stepped on. Because there's only one race who will always be superior to them. We're the humans and they're the animals, and humans eat animals. It's part of the food chain. You get it now?"

"That's horrible. You hate faunus because you just do!" Jaune got upset" that kind of thinking is ridiculous. I will never hate people when I barely know a thing about them. It doesn't matter if they're human or faunus. Everyone should be treated equal."

And they laughed again. Everything the blond knight has said was nothing but a big joke to them. Ghira only sighed, while Kali smiled that he felt that way about faunus, Sun felt like having more respect for him and Blake only shook her head. The Arc's words were only falling on deaf ears. People like Black Fist will never listen to reason. They're ignorant with their ego high. It's a group like such that the White Fang changed for the worst.

"Looks like Jaune here has taken the throne for biggest freak lover. Sorry Ghira but there's a new king. Anyway, you could be right. Asides from the food we were planning to beat them up, hurt them a little, say a couple insults, but definitely not kill them. After all, we need them to be alive so they can produce more food for us. So as much as we hate them taking their lives is a big no no."

"Boss, we loaded all the food in the trucks!" shouted one of the masked men.

"Good, that's one thing out of the way. I'm not planning in leaving yet. Not until I teach a certain someone a lesson" Duke's gaze switched from Ghira to Jaune.

"He has nothing to do with this Duke. If you want to teach someone a lesson, here I am" Ghira wasn't planning to let others get hurt because of him or the choice he made.

"Sorry Ghira but this one goes to the king freak lover" the leader kept staring at the blond boy" you know Jaune, we're not leaving until we beat these freaks up. We can't simply let them walk free. Someone has to take a beating and that's them. Buuutttt, I'm willing to reconsider and make negotiations…."

The group of masked men have taken all the faunus merchants like they were hostages. That couldn't be, the guy just told him he wasn't planning in killing anyone. Or maybe this was just his plan to make him play his twisted game. Jaune panicked he wasn't going to let all those innocent faunus die. While Blake got angry at the sight and this time her mother had to be the one to hold her from doing something crazy.

Sun, by now he has taken his staff and kick some butt. He has watched enough with these bastards toying and bullying his kind. However, Ghira had an idea of what the Black Fist leader could be planning. The situation can go out of control and any minute now, they will start opening fire on everyone. The lives of his people in his hand and he wasn't going to let them shed their blood. Jaune didn't wanted to see anyone get hurt, so what choice does he have.

"Duke that is enough! There will be no meaningless bloodshed in my village. If you have collected this week's supplies I would like for you and your men to leave, immediately!" Ghira have given the mohawk man a very intense glare.

"And I believe I already made it clear to you. I don't take orders from you. I will leave your village whenever I feel like it. Now that we're done gathering the food me and my men want to have some fun. Some entertainment around here will be nice. As I said, none of these freaks have to get punished, I'm willing to listen for some negotiating."

"What do you want me to do?!" said Jaune.

"Now, that's more like it" he grinned staring at the blond teen" you're truly a freak lover. Are you willing to do anything for these strangers? Are you willing to do anything to prevent them from getting hurt? I'll be honest with you Jaune. My men are patient but they have a limit. For a while now, they've been wanting to spill some freak blood. As their leader I can reconsider my choice in not hurting them. I might give the order the shoot them down like the animals they are and after that who knows, the rest of the residents might be next."

"Don't hurt anyone! I'll do anything you say. Just don't harm them!"

"Jaune don't!" Blake panicked worried for him.

"If you care so much for these freaks then let's see you prove it. Will you be able to volunteer for them? Get punished for them…."

"What?" the blond knight stood shocked" you mean-"

"You get beat up in their place, I think it's a good offer. And to put it fair, you will only get beat up by one of my men. If you accept, we won't hurt anyone."

"Can you give me your word that you won't hurt any of the faunus?" the Arc knew this man couldn't be trusted.

"You have my word. If you do this, no one will have to get hurt or suffer. Well, except for you. So was it going to be Jaune?"

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Sun" he's lying. Of course he will hurt everyone else!"

"Shut it freak!" one of the masked men hit the monkey faunus in the stomach with his rifle.

"Bastards…." he groaned, how he wanted to beat them up bad.

"I do this and you guys won't hurt anyone. You will leave as requested by Ghira" Jaune kept staring at the leader.

"Yes, I promise. It's better for someone to take one for the team, right?" Duke gave another grin.

"Jaune" Blake grabbed his hand" I know these people. They're nothing but bad news, you're seeing it now. He's not going to keep his word."

"If my choice can save their lives, I'll do what I can. I know I'm not the strongest fighter but if I can make a difference by getting a beating for others, then it will be worth it. At least I won't be a failure in your eyes."

His smile and his words have hurt the raven haired faunus so much. Her heart broke remembering her mistake of calling him a failure during their last training session. It made her teared up that he thinks she feels that way for him. It wasn't true, she still hasn't apologize to him yet. Of course she didn't saw him as a failure. Jaune was strong in his own way not to mention, he was trusting, kind and has a good heart. He was the ideal human that will accept faunus and see them equal. Gently the blond pulled her aside as he faced the mohawk man.

"I'll do it. I'll take their places."

"A freak lover to the very end" Duke removed his cigar turning to his men" take him!"

The first thing they did when they grabbed the Arc was throwing away his sword and sheath shield. They needed to make sure he didn't had a weapon for what the leader had in mind. The blond was sent away from the market place, heading to the village square. Blake, Sun, Kali and Ghira went after him while some of the faunus followed too. The masked men have removed his chest plate armor along with his hoodie until his bare chest was showing.

Jaune was now tied up on two poles not having a clue what they were going to do. That is until one of the men was holding a whip. Blue eyes widened in terror, now he knew. The rest of the men have taken their rifles in case they start protesting. Duke gave Ghira a warning glance. If he tries to interfere, his men will open fire on all the faunus. That won't be pretty the chief didn't had a choice bot to stand down even if his own daughter was begging him, not to go with this.

"Just remember Jaune. You chose this because you wanted to play hero with these freaks. This could have been avoided."

"And you would have killed all of the faunus instead, no thanks."

"Why defend them when you barely know a thing about them? You think they will thank you for taking their punishment for them?" the Black Fist leader grinned eventually, they will get what's coming to them sooner or later.

"Jaune!" shouted Blake desperate as she turned to her father" dad, don't let him do this. You know he's not going to keep his word."

"So far, Duke has kept his word. I do not support this but it was Jaune who chose this."

"Mom?" she turned to Kali who looked so sorry, the woman all she did was lowered her head.

"Damn, so we're just going to stand and watch?!" Sun was angry.

Honestly, Jaune was so scared. But he refused to showed it to the mohawk men and the rest of his people. He put up a strong front. As long as he was able to prevent a massacre from happening, then this will be worth it. True he didn't knew a thing about these people and he didn't care. He was doing this because it was the right thing to do. This is what heroes do, they protect others from harm, they put their lives on the line for the safety of others.

If he wanted to become a huntsman and save lives, he will have to put himself at risk. Point is, this was the only way. Jaune knew he wasn't strong enough to take on all these people. So giving up and become the target was his only option. The blond knight was able to see Blake as she was in tears he didn't wanted her to see this, or her parents or Sun. He glared at the man holding the whip, his courage and revolved reflected through his blue eyes.

"Go ahead, do your worse."

"You heard him" Duke grinned putting his cigar back in his mouth" I think thirty lashes will do."

The masked men nodded as he raised the whip and hit the back of the teen. Jaune screamed in pain. It felt as his back was getting hit by fire dust. The punishment began as the man kept hitting his back again and again. Thirty, that's what the leader said. The Arc tried to hold on but the pain was too much, he kept on screaming. Duke was enjoying the sight, this is what he gets for being a freak lover. He hated humans who would side with faunus.

Those that would do such horror, deserves a very slow and painful death. But today, this will have to do. But he would rather see Ghira being the one getting all the lashes. The kid will be a good replacement for the moment. His cries of agony were music to his ears. And everyone watched, they stood witnessed of what was becoming of this person, who didn't deserve to be called a human. It was the ultimate humiliation. Now he was thinking maybe fifty lashes would have been better.

Blake has never felt so helpless in her entire life. She just stood still and watched as her friend was getting hit so many times by a whip. The tears fell as images flowed through her heard from the first time she met Jaune, until she called him a failure. How horrible she felt with herself, this was her fault. The Arc was doing this because of her. He will get hurt instead of the many innocent faunus present. She glanced at Sun, who wasn't happy with all of this and her parents all looked ashamed.

Everyone else was shocked and felt sorry for him. He was doing this for them, taking the hits for them. Though Menagerie didn't had humans except for their chief, it was hard to see another human would make such sacrifice for them. Ghira was the only one who would do anything for them. They already had plenty of respect for the young blond. Even if they didn't knew him, he was to be trusted. Maybe it was in the same high regard as their village leader.

The lashes have taken a toll on Jaune as his back was getting filled with the whip marks. There were so many and it didn't looked like all of his aura won't be able to heal them. So much pain he was feeling it was starting to get hard for him to keep his eyes opened. The masked man keep using the whip while Duke was now laughing enjoying the show he was wishing he had some pop corn to enjoy it even more. The audience weren't in the same mood.

The faunus residents were horrified at the sight, it was the same with Blake and Sun. By now Kali was now begging her husband to finally put an end to this torture. Jaune didn't deserved a horrible punishment like this one. As the man raised the whip once more, it didn't reached the downed blond. The Black Fist leader growled at Ghira who has grabbed it with his bare hands. The village chief was giving the owner of the whip a very serious glare that made him dropped the weapon. The rest of the men has pointed their rifles at the large man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" glared the mohawk man.

"You said thirty lashes. Your friend wasn't counting he was about to go thirty one. You had your fun Duke, now I suggest you take your men and leave. I won't repeat myself again."

True he did said thirty lashes but he wanted more. The freak lover deserved more than just thirty. He signaled for his men to stand down. The blond teen was already unconscious unable to take the pain. It was getting late maybe it was time to call it a night. The show was fun but it had to come to an end eventually. The leader also told the whip man to stand down, another signal telling them to fall back.

They obeyed as they left the square returning to their vehicles. For a moment Duke was staring at the tall man with an angry stare. This bastard thought because he was the chief he thinks he has complete control over him. He was wrong, very wrong. Duke Cobalt doesn't take orders from a freak lover he'd rather get eaten by a pack of Grimm that bow down and listened to someone like this guy.

"I told you Ghira, I'm in charge not you. I decide when it's time to leave. Since it's getting late, it's time to head back. Also the journey back to base is quite long. Farewell, until next week for our next collecting" he chuckled walking away.

"Jaune!" Blake rant to the unconscious blond whose back was covered by whip marks, she angrily cut the ropes that were keeping him prisoner with her weapon.

"Kali take him back to the house!"

"I'll help!" Sun offered to aid the woman with the blond teen.

As they took the Arc away back to the Belladonna household, Blake chose to stay. The raven haired girl was staring at her old man with a very intense expression. One that will resemble Ghira himself, definitely got the physical trait from her father. Some of the faunus villagers decided to go since all the commotion was finally over. All were actually worried about the human who chose to offer himself as a sacrificial lamb in order to save the merchants from probably getting killed. Needless to say that this blond human has earned their respect for doing something brave while others will call it, plain stupid.

"Dad, you have a lot of explaining to do. What is going on here?! Why are you letting members of Black Fist do whatever they like here of all places?!"

The yellow eyed man only sighed while giving a nod. He wasn't planning to keep this from his daughter and neither would her mother. She was bound to find out sooner or later. Though he was overjoyed to see her again after a while not since, he quit the leadership of the White Fang. But her timing in returning home was very unfortunate.

Just when Black Fist came to Menagerie and declare the island, their territory. The chief knew Blake wasn't going to be happy in the least when he tells her the news. He was very well aware of the constant war the White Fang and Black Fist has had since the foundation of the faunus group. Ghira will have to ask Kali to make him more tea, he was going to need it. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Jaune felt pain all over his body. It was so bad that he was having problems moving his body. Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself in a large room he couldn't recognized. It looked like a study but no clue, who does it belonged to. The memories came back remembering when he got whipped by those man in black mask. Agreeing with the man known as Duke to get hit in the place of the innocent faunus. That explained the great pain in his body.

The Arc realized he was still shirtless but his entire chest was wrapped by bandages. Someone have already patched him up. It didn't changed the fact the pain was still there. One important fact to learn that aura might heal wounds, but not actual pain. The blond was able to get up while doing his best to ignored the pain. The knight realized he wasn't alone in the study. Blake stood on the corner of the couch where he was lying. The raven haired girl looked like she was sleeping.

His eyes widened, did she stayed by his side all this time. Jaune was able to catch a glimpse of sun light from the neat by window. From the look of things, Blake might have stayed watching over him all night long. A smile spread his lips, she was just being a friend. That's what friends do, they helped each other out. He tried to get seated on the couch but he groaned from the pain. His cried made the cat ears of the young girl to stirred, her amber eyes slowly opened.

When she saw him up and awake her eyes widened. The cat faunus hold herself from rushing at him and hugging him. Knowing his back must still be hurting him. So she stood still staring at the Arc with so much hurt and pity in her eyes. After everything he endured and her words echoed in her mind. She called him a failure and after what he did for the faunus. He basically sacrificed himself for their safety. It was the first time she has ever seen a human do such thing.

"Don't move too much, you're still hurt" she muttered.

"Yeah, I got the message with the aching pain in my body" he smiled it was kind of goofy.

"That was stupid" she muttered again clenching her fists.

"Hmm?"

"What you did...It was stupid!" Blake glared at him but her eyes were getting teary" what were you thinking?"

"If I didn't did what I did those faunus would have gotten hurt instead. That crazy guy would have kill them all."

"And what if he didn't kept his promise? He would have hurt you and still hurt those faunus."

"Guess...I'm lucky he kept his word after all. So I did the right thing in the end-"

"It was still a stupid thing to do! It was crazy you you...You could have died" finally the tears were falling as she turned her back to him" you have no idea of the kind of people you were dealing with…."

"You know them? You told me about them before...Do you know who they are?"

"….…..."

"Blake? You don't have to tell me if it offends you…."

"No it doesn't. Those men, they're members of an organization called Black Fist. They're anti-faunus group, they hate faunus a lot. You've already seem first hand how they treat our kind. They think humans are superior than faunus and their purpose is to tame us like we're animals. It sickens me that they all have a super ego complex. I know them back when I was with the White Fang. There's not a faunus in Remnant who hasn't heard about them."

"Okay, so they hate faunus. I get that" Jaune gave a nod noticing her posture, she was uncomfortable talking about this group.

"It's not just that. They hate faunus but humans who sides with our kind, they hate them even more. You heard what they called my dad and you "freak lover". They feel betrayed whenever they meet people like that and they think those people have to be punished for their betrayal."

"That's crazy! So they hurt their own kind just because those people have different views on faunus?"

"They hurt those that don't agree with their ideology. It's not just the faunus who are victims but those kinds of humans as well."

"I'm sorry Blake. I had no idea there were groups like them…."

"It's not a perfect world after all" the cat faunus gave a sigh.

"But what are they doing here? What do they want in Menagerie?"

"While you were unconscious, my dad told me the situation. Apparently they came to the island with the purpose to invade it. They wanted to capture the faunus or probably eliminate them along the way. But my dad was able to convinced them that the village can be beneficial to them. Now Black Fist is using it as a source to get their supplies like food and water. So they agreed to spare the village and not hurt anyone as long as they can continue to provide them with more supplies. They will come once a week to gather them. That's how everything started."

"Spare the village, for how long? And not hurt them? They were about to open fire on so many faunus if I didn't stepped in. I don't think Duke likes the agreement. He wasn't going to hesitate if he wanted to get everyone killed."

"I know. Things have gotten out of hand. Dad can no longer control this situation. This deal with Black Fist is a double edged sword. He's trying to keep the village safe but it won't remain safe forever, it's like you say. Their leader doesn't care much if he goes against the agreement. It doesn't matter how much food or water the village can provide to his men, he's bound to go out of control and massacre everyone."

"Your dad looks like a smart person, he must know already the danger they possess" Jaune stood in thought.

"He knows" Blake frowned thinking of her old man" but he's a pacifist. If it's in his power to stop a conflict that doesn't lead to fighting, he will try to prevent it."

"That's very admirable. Even if he knows negotiating with people like Duke is a complete waste of time. You have a pretty cool dad Blake."

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't such a pacifist. He has to realize, that sometimes not all conflicts can be solved with just mere words. Sometimes, the only choice left is to take a stand and fight. I know what Black Fist is capable of and sparing this village is the last thing on their mind. There will come a time when they will grow tire and they will decide to capture and kill every faunus here. No amount of food or water will change their minds."

"Blake?" the Arc noticed her change in behavior, she was obviously angry.

"Don't move" she stopped him from getting closer to her on the couch" I told you you're still hurt."

"Sorry. I don't have to be a genius to know you're not happy with all of this."

"Not in the slightest" tears were forming" this island is supposed to be the last place where faunus can truly live in peace. The only place where they can be accepted for who they are. I finally returned home after so long only to find it under the mercy of the White Fang's greatest enemies. Menagerie is no longer that haven you spoke of for faunus. I feel like there's no place for us. That no matter where we go we will always be hated for only our physical. We will always be seen as animals in the eyes of humans and for that I...I hate it. It angers me, why do they have to judge us for what we look like? Why am I...I'm sorry, I didn't meant to bore you with my self pity speech."

"That's okay, I don't mind. I'm the last person you should be telling this. After all, I'm human. I guess I will never understand you. But, I can tell you I will never hate you or judge you just because you're a faunus. I find it stupid people will hate your kind for the only reason that they have animal traits. It doesn't matter if they have another set of ears, or a tail, or scales or if they can see in the dark. I only see people trying to make a living in this world that is unfair to their kind. That's all I can say even when I didn't had a clue about the White Fang or this group. I do know the faunus of this village is in danger" the blond knight shivered remembering lashes he received because of Duke.

"You may be a human Jaune. But you're so different from those that hates us. You're the perfect example of someone who will accept us without a second thought. I'm really glad to have you as my friend" the amber eyed girl smiled feeling so much better.

"I'm glad to have you as my friend too. Faunus or not, you will always be my friend. I don't care what others think of you or your species, I will never change my mind about you."

A sudden silence fell between them. Neither of the two fell like saying another word. But their gazes were on each other, their eyes met. Blake felt her cheeks reddening a little, how lucky she was to have someone like Jaune. The Arc meant what he said back at the ship, she looked prettier with her cat ears exposed than with her bow covering them up.

Why was he suddenly feeling embarrassed, why was it getting hard to say something. Before a word could be said the door to the study opened. Well, more like it fell down as there was someone eavesdropping on their conversation. It was none other than Kali Belladonna. Behind her stood Ghira looking like he was ashamed to be involved in this, next to him stood Sun pretending like he wasn't listening in. Looks like the cat was out of the bag, literally.

"Mom?" her daughter got up shocked.

"Oh my!" the woman got back to her feet smiling" we really have to fix that door Ghira. I could have gotten hurt."

"You're not fooling anyone Kali" the chief shook his head.

"It fell down because it was taking all of your weight, from eavesdropping" Blake frowned at her mother" how much did you hear?"

"Not much. I was about to enter and offer you two some tea. But I didn't wanted to interrupt."

"And that's when you decided to eavesdropped?" the raven haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"I was against the idea. I told your mother it wasn't wise to eavesdropped on a personal conversation" said Ghira.

"It's not like you weren't any curious to know either" his wife countered.

"Don't get me involved in this Kali. I refused."

Blake finally turned to the monkey faunus expecting he will come up with an excuse to be here.

"I came here because your mom was about to make some tea. I don't know anything what you and Jaune were talking about."

At least he was being honest all Blake could do was sigh at the whole thing. Jaune really didn't know what to say. His friend's mother had a bad habit on eavesdropping on personal conversations involving her daughter. Or maybe she was joking with the way she was smiling. Once more the Arc knew where Blake has gotten her personality. All was taken from her father. Maybe her like for reading was also taken from him too.

Who knows, it was hard to make out what traits she has taken from Kali. It was no normal family but there were still good people and it was obvious that they care for their daughter. It was impossible not to think about his family while gazing at them. His mother must be worried sick, he wasn't sure about his father though. The man wasn't happy with the slow progress of his training. Some of his sisters even thought that it was better if he stays at home and become a house maid instead of a huntsman.

"Dad, we really need to talk" Blake knew this conversation has to happened.

"Very well" Ghira sighed he knew she wasn't happy with his choice.

"Sun, why don't you come with me to the kitchen? I can make you some tea" offered Kali she wanted her husband and daughter to have their talk in private.

"Cool, I really like your tea" the monkey faunus followed but he also knew they needed some time alone, he followed the cat faunus out of the study.

"What about me?" Jaune blinked, he didn't wanted to eavesdropped on their talk.

"You're not going anywhere with those injuries. It will take a while for your aura to heal them" said the raven haired girl.

"Sure, I'm staying right...Here" the knight stood in his place, sometimes Blake can be very scary.

The village chief grabbed the fallen door of his study and put it into place. Though it was still loose. Thanks to his wife, the door won't be the same. He will have to fix it later. Ghira did told Kali to bring him some tea he was going to need it, like right now. He went to his desk and got seated as his daughter got up from the couch walking over to him. It was in her face, she was upset with this whole situation.

Black Fist wasn't a group to take lightly nor one where you could actually live in peace with them. They didn't know the meaning of the word. Not when they hated faunus and believed they have a right to rule over them as if they were the superior race. He wasn't a man of war, fighting will only lead to casualties on both sides. But in this case, it was so different. They couldn't fight a group like them, it was beyond his reach. This wasn't about pride or honor, it was about survival.

"You think I'm wrong Blake. I know you think what I'm doing is wrong but, this is for the best. I can't afford a conflict with Black Fist."

"I know what you mean. I understand perfectly why you're doing this. But these aren't people you can negotiate with. They are dangerous and they have a thirst for blood. I'm sure you have seen it in their eyes. They don't want a treaty or an agreement with your people, they want every faunus in this village captured or dead."

"It wasn't easy but Duke agreed to the terms. It's been a success for a while. Even a group like Black Fist know the fundamentals of survival. They know it's more important to have supplies like food or water over some superiority complex, and this village is the only one that can provide them with those needs. I admit Duke isn't a pleasant person and he wants to cause more harm than good. But he's well aware his men need the supplies and he can't have them on his own. Whether he likes it or not, having us as his allies is beneficiary for his group."

"Yes, that's true. Duke knows it and I'm pretty sure he hates it. But dad, for how long things are going to remain this way? Look what happened last night. He had every intention to open fire on those merchants without a drop of mercy. If it wasn't for Jaune who knows how many faunus would have ended up dead. Only because he wants to prove a point. That humans are superior to faunus in every way. And don't tell me you had everything under control, you had none. You're no longer in charge of this village. Duke is the one giving the orders, it won't be long before he sets out to harm everyone. The supplies doesn't matter to him only the satisfaction of his ego."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" the chief was opened for suggestions.

"I have never question your methods. You did the right thing in making Black Fist to agreed with your terms. What you did was impossible in making people like them to understand your view of things. You found a solution for this problem but it's only temporary. You don't want to see all those faunus dying because of your actions. This island is yours and all it's residents, it doesn't belong to them. Black Fist isn't welcome here and we have to make them see that. We're not here to be push around by no one so, we'll fight for what we believe in."

"I will not allow a war to take place in our very own home. Do you realize what you're asking for?"

"I know very well what's I'm asking for and I'm not expecting you to like it. But it has to be done. This can't go on any longer sooner or later, Duke's patience will run out and he will eventually burn this whole village down and kill everyone. You know I'm right. Black Fist was founded with the purpose to reign supreme over faunus. To kill them if they're in the way of their vision. I don't want to see Menagerie dead, not this place. They can have any other islands or places in the four kingdoms but I refuse to see this island go down because of their influences. You can't talk peace with them there's no other choice but to fight."

"…."

"Dad...I don't care if you're a human or faunus I love you. You were the one who inspired me to believe in equality for faunus it's because of you I joined the White Fang, your White Fang. But there comes a time when words are not enough. Sometimes action is needed and if we don't make the first move, you can bet Black Fist will. Not today, not tomorrow but soon. So we have to prepare ourselves for the worse because if we don't...All of us will die. Is this how you want your reign as chief of this village to end?"

Ghira took a deep breath letting his daughter's words entered his head, processing them. She was right, everything she has said is true. He knew Duke will eventually grow tired of keeping their agreement and there will come a time when the leader of Black Fist will come to attack his village. He will enslave and probably kill all the faunus along with taking down the entire village. This was all to set an example that Black Fist will reign supreme over the faunus race.

It's what this group was all about it was founded under the principles of hatred and superiority. It was no difference to the new White Fang under Sienna Khan's rule. But there was a big problem with facing the anti-faunus group head on and it was the only reason that was keeping him from making that decision. As chief it was his responsibility to look after lives of every resident in this island. Except for the lives of Duke and his men.

"I always knew it wasn't going to last. I was only prolonging the inevitable. Each week it gets harder to control Duke, he has crossed the line in the past. I've never felt hatred for such a man in my entire life. But I can't take the path to war our numbers aren't enough. Duke has an entire army serving him. The numbers you saw last night are only a mere fraction."

"There's more of us than you think. Menagerie is filled with faunus I know we can outnumber them if we plan the perfect strategy."

"Numbers isn't my main concern. Look around you Blake these people aren't fighters. They're farmers, merchants, husbands, fathers. They don't have the knowledge or the training to take on Duke's men. On the contrary to his men, they all have received the proper training to fight and they're even prepared for an invasion. All the faunus will be killed before we even make a move."

The cat faunus stood in thought lowering her gaze, He was right, the truth hurts. There was no way mere villagers could take on full trained Black Fist members. Now she understood why her father chose this half truce with the group. Duke's men were experienced and they have probably killed before. They will be ready for a full scale attack. The faunus on this island were not fighters, they had no training, no experience. They were just regular people living their daily lives.

The outcome will be predictable if they go on against so many armed and trained men. It will be complete suicide no matter how good their plan or strategy will be. The odds were against them. That is why Ghira chose this path, because it was the only way to save his people. But it won't save them for much longer, everyone will die. Either way if they do something, they will still die. Blake gritted her teeth feeling angry at how useless she felt, there was nothing to do but wait for their death to come knocking on their door.

Jaune stood silent listening to the entire conversation between father and daughter. He listened to both of their points of view and he thought over it. At one side, Ghira was right bringing a valid point. It was impossible to take on a group like Duke's men with only faunus villagers. The chances of actually winning were pretty much zero, the Arc thought long and hard. On the other hand, Blake has also brought a valid point.

They couldn't keep going like this. Being pushed around by these evil men. There was a limit to everything and Black Fist has reached that limit. Their only choice was to face them. A fight where the faunus freedom and dignity will be at stake. They were both right, the blond didn't know what to do. But he couldn't agree with both he will have to take a side. Usually he will side with his friend but Jaune thought over it again. The number of people that will die if they choose to fight, from both sides.

"I think you're both right" he finally spoke catching the attention of the chief and his daughter" but when I think about it, we can't let Duke get away with this. This is Menagerie the only place for faunus to feel right at home, where they can be at ease. But if we let this guy do whatever he pleases including hurting it's residents it will no longer be that safe home for the faunus. I don't want this beautiful island to fall for a selfish group that hates faunus for no apparent reason. I might be human, but this isn't right. I want to stop them from hurting any faunus. That's why I agree with Blake, we have to fight."

The raven haired girl smiled at him. It felt great to have someone to support her. Who knows maybe having a second person will help her father to change his mind. Fight or die, that was the only available choices. She refuses to give in to Black Fist not without a fight. Even if she was no longer with the White Fang she needed to fight for the sake of all these faunus. This was about setting Menagerie free to change it back into that safe haven for her kind.

She wasn't alone, Jaune was with her and no doubt Sun will support her too. Ghira stood in thought her daughter was definitely stubborn, she got that from her mother more. But she was right, something needed to be done. Duke wanted a war without the need to fight in it. But the yellow eyed chief didn't wanted to lose his people and this beautiful village. He has served too long to let it end here. What to do but to fight and unleash blood on the streets from both sides.

"Choosing war comes at a high prize. Do you know the number of casualties that it will bring from either side? I'm only thinking what's best for the village. This was the safest way to keep them alive. Both of you are clearly sure that fighting will keep everyone safe from demise. Do any of you have at least a plan to ensure success, against Duke's men none the less?"

Blake and Jaune looked at each other. Their expression obviously read they didn't had one. They were clueless how they'll be able to come up with a plan to defeat an armed and trained army against faunus villagers with zero experience of fighting. If they didn't know, neither would Sun. Ghira only sighed a revolutionary movement against human tyrants sounded like the right thing to do.

But not this way, this movement will only cause death to innocent people. His daughter's attitude reminded him during the times of the White Fang he founded. When he surround himself with so many faunus and tried to inspire them with his words. The words that explains freedom and equality nothing, to the group that exist today. He was never fond of violence and he was against any fighting especially, war.

"I know your heart is in the right place, both of you. But war isn't the answer. I will handle Duke my own way in doing so, I will make sure no one is harm."

"Like you did with Jaune?" Blake frowned at him while pointing at the blond teen with his chest wrapped in bandages covering the whip marks on his back" that's right he's a human. He's not in your reach to save. I guess it will be up to him whenever that psycho decides to lay a hand on a faunus. How many lashes he will have to endure until you realize your mistake?"

"Blake!" the chief glared at his daughter.

"Your only hiding like a coward before Black Fist. Your letting their leader control you like some kind of puppet. For a moment I actually forgot who is the chief of this village. You're only showing the people of this island that you're afraid to lead them like a true chief would. Your plan is only making them fear that group more day by day. A real leader should be positive, giving them courage and hope you're not doing that."

The tall yellow eyed man has finally had enough as he slammed his fists on his desk. Jaune was startled from fear as he turned pale. The man looks very intimidating when he was angry. Yet Blake remained stood still in her place, unfazed by his burst of anger. Her amber eyes didn't showed any holding back or fear by her father's gaze. Everything was on the line and she wasn't planning to lose. It was now or never to convince her old man that they needed another plan to handle the anti-faunus group. And if she has to use force to make him understand then so beat it. She loved this island too much to let it burn and die.

"Dad please...If you keep going like this all the respect I have for you will be gone. Your plan only solves the problem temporary but not completely. They're not going to stop until they get rid of every single faunus on this island. Do you want Menagerie to become nothing but a memory? An island where faunus can live in peace to a faunus graveyard is that what you want?"

"This isn't about respect or pride. This is about keeping my people safe! It's about maintaining Menagerie as the paradise for all faunus."

"Menagerie will never be a paradise for all faunus as long as Black Fist is here!" now the raven haired girl was in tears" I don't want to see the only place I can truly call home to become a distant memory. I don't want anyone dying, neither my friends nor mom or you dead. I need you dad, I can't do this on my own. I need your help so we can return the village back to it's faunus residents and not to those that want to destroy it. I know together we can come up with a plan to stop them."

Jaune stood in deep thought his eyes were on the amber eyed girl. He felt sorry for her, he had no idea this is how she felt. It only made him want to help her even more. It was time to think and come up with a way to stop Black Fist. The Arc has seen first hand what they can do and he has his back to prove it. If they didn't hesitated to whipped someone like him, they will definitely not show mercy to the faunus.

Ghira calmed himself down, some of his anger lifted away by his daughter's touching words. One minute, they were cold and uncalled for and another, kind and gentle. How could he stayed angry at her. That gentle side of her reminded him of his wife. Kali was always kind to those that deserves it. It will be better to hear what she has to say first as he chose to think with a clear head than with a hot one if he's upset.

"Very well then, what do you suggest we do?"

Blake opened her mouth but all she could do is cursed mentally and blushed. Perfect her father was finally willing to listen but she didn't had a plan. She was never the strategist type, more of a quick offensive type. She will go with the plan not, make it.

"You don't even have a plan" the chief gave a sigh.

"I was thinking if we can somehow ambush them" Jaune spoke giving his suggestion" something they will definitely not see coming. It will lower their guard if we can manage to surprise them."

"That sounds about right. At least you didn't suggest a full scale attack. A head on attack will be suicide. You can't send civilians to fight trained men. I'm willing to listen to your plan Jaune."

The blond knight smiled turning to the raven haired girl, she was smiling at him too. Honestly he was still working on his plan but if he can convince the chief that he can come up with an effective strategy then, he will go with war and forget his previous agreement with Duke. If this works, they will be able to defeat Black Fist and bring peace to Menagerie.

If it doesn't work then he will be doing more than just embarrass himself. Like sending the entire island and it's people to their doom. But he couldn't fail now, not when Blake was looking at him like she had complete faith in him. Her expression said it all, she was willing to side with him and help him in his plan. No pressure right? It wasn't just her but all the faunus in this village were all at stake. So many lives were on the line he couldn't screw this up.

"I guess my plan will be effective depending on the number of faunus in this village. That way, I might be able to come up with the right strategy."

"There's enough residents in Menagerie but I'm doubtful at the moment. As I said, Duke has plenty of men back at his base in the northern desert. And even with the White Fang-"

"The White Fang?" Blake stood shocked" what about them?"

Ghira gave another sigh this was the last thing he needed. Tell his daughter about this island's branch when obviously she doesn't know. He was so happy when she told him she left Vale's branch and such action can be seen as a treacherous act. The rest of the group's branch will be looking for her to hunt her down. That will be under his dead body. He might have stepped down as leader of the faunus group but he still have a right to interfere as founder.

"I suppose I should tell you. It obviously happened a while back after you left the island. Menagerie created it's own White Fang branch under the command of Sienna Khan. They're obviously the village defense. But still, they're numbers aren't that high. They don't even reach half of Duke's army. Also they're the only branch that don't wear masks" honestly Ghira never liked the idea of them wearing Grimm masks in the first place, it only represents their inhuman side which it was exactly what he wanted to prevent, humans not seeing faunus as heartless monsters.

The amber eyed cat faunus stood in thought. She wasn't that shocked which it was an understatement considering she was currently hiding from the group. But she wasn't worried because she saw the news of the existence of the Menagerie branch to be good news. With the faunus group they might have a chance in pulling whatever will be Jaune's plan. There was no doubt the White Fang will agree to help them.

Blake was certain since Black Fist are considered their worst enemies and the saying goes" the enemy of my enemy is my friend". Who would it thought the group will become her greatest allies under such strange circumstances. There was a knock on the door to the study but, it fell down since it was broken. Kali smiled trying to forget the incident she was eavesdropping on her daughter's conversation with Jaune that caused the door to break down, while Ghira only sighed at the sight.

"Yes Kali?"

"There are people at the front door."

"Really? It's a bit early for guests" the yellow eyed man gazed at the clock on the wall next to his desk" any idea who they might be?"

"You already know" the female cat's tone sounded obvious but it was enough to give the guests identity to her husband.

"I see. Excuse me you two, I'll be right back" he left the study following his wife.

For some strange reason Blake felt curious about these guests. It was no coincidence they will visit her father after last night's Black Fist intrusion. She had a strong hunch that she couldn't leave this be. After finding out Menagerie had it's White Fang branch those guests could very well be members of the group. The raven haired girl was still unsure if her father would be willing to go fully with Jaune's plan. If members of the faunus group were really here then they will definitely not be happy with the presence of anti-faunus group on the island. They might try to change the chief's mind of his way of dealing with them. She needed to find out if she was right.

"Where you going?" Jaune saw his friend ready to leave.

"To greet our guests."

"Won't your dad be upset if you go?"

"I don't see why he should be."

"Uh...Can I go too?"

"You shouldn't be moving. You're still injured."

"I'll be fine. I can get up without-Ow ow ow!"

Blake rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm wrapping it around her shoulder. The Arc only smiled in return.

"You know they say curiosity killed the cat."

The amber eyed girl dropped him as the blond was now in aching pain. She actually sees the saying offensive to all cat faunus species.

"My bad."

* * *

When Blake and Jaune reached the front door indeed, there were guests in the Belladonna household. Two faunus, both seemed to be fox species with fluffy tails on the back. One had his ears exposed while the other, hidden in his hood. Both had tanned complexion with brown eyes wearing a red hood that functions partially as a cloak, made of two pieces held together by buttons and string. There are white lines defining it's shape.

A black tunic with two sections extending farther down than the rest at their front, with a hole cut out for their tails. Detached white sleeves, bound at the mid-bicep and the wrists. Black gloves serve that function and attach to their middle fingers. White pleaded pants. Black open-toed sandals with fabric extending up to their knees. Ghira noticed his daughter arriving carrying Jaune, he sighed not wanting them here. This conversation can be personal.

"We have already had this conversation and my answer remains the same" the chief turned his attention to the faunus brothers.

"But Ghira sir, surely you must understand that everyone in the village are at risk" spoke the one with his ears hidden in his cloak.

"They're all in danger, every one of us aren't safe as long as Black Fist is here" followed the one with his fox ears exposed.

"I have everything under control."

"Forgive me sir, if I find it" doubtful" to believe your claims."

"Last night's incident proves otherwise" followed his brother as they were talking in sync.

"Therefore, you must understand why we have our doubts. Yet, if it wasn't for the actions of the human present here. Who knows how many casualties we would have had in our hands."

"Who is this brave soul? I'm in awe a human, would go so far for our kind."

"This is Jaune Arc" introduced Ghira" and this is-"

"Blake Belladonna. Of course we would know of your daughter."

"Blake, Jaune these two are Corsac and Frennec Albain. They are in charge of the White Fang in Menagerie."

"Nice to meet you" the blond smiled greeting the fox brothers.

"On the contrary Jaune. It is nice to meet you" said Frennec with a smile.

"We are grateful for what you did last night. The way you defended our people is quite admirable. Though, it was painful watching you suffered for their sake" followed Corsac.

"I wasn't happy with how Black Fist were treating the faunus. I had to do something" said the Arc.

"We feel the same way. We believe it's time we take action against these...Invaders."

"Let me guess Corsac, you suggest open war?" Ghira glared at the faunus" I told you, war will only be worse for everything in this village. We will have too many casualties. I doubt you and your brother would want to see the streets spilled with the blood of your own kind."

"I prefer if it was the blood of the humans of Black Fist" Frennec replied.

"Brother, that was uncalled for."

"Apologies, I spoke out of turn" the fox bowed in apology.

"There will not be a war. You should know your branch doesn't have enough members to fight Duke's army. And I will not involve the good residents of this village" Ghira turned to his daughter.

"You suggest we remain their loyal servants?" Corsac didn't sounded pleased" for how long? Black Fist have proven their point time and time again. This treaty or agreement you had with their leader is not meant to last. You're only prolonging the inevitable."

"And when the time comes, blood will be shed. The blood of our brothers and sisters will be on your hands. What then? Is that the choice the chief of this village should take? Wait for our deaths" replied Frennec.

"There will not be any deaths as long as I'm here breathing!" Ghira has had enough" I will make sure the residents of Menagerie will remain safe and unharmed. I will speak personally with Duke and make sure he listens to my demands whether he likes it or not, he will hear me out. I promise on my title as chief that I will not let another incident like last night's takes place again. The laws I set will be heard and obeyed. Black Fist are only guests on this island. They're not in charge here, I am!"

His words were of comfort but didn't set confidence in either of the fox brothers. It was the same with Blake and Jaune. They knew the man was trying so hard to keep this agreement intact. But the leaders of this branch White Fang have told him the same thing his daughter has said not too long ago. At least the raven haired girl wasn't the only one who who feels the same, along with the blond she was carrying. It's like there was a big clock above Menagerie counting down the time of how long they will get to live. It will happen, they all knew it. Black Fist will want to hunt them down like animals and they needed to make the first move before that happens.

"We understand Ghira. We wish for the best in your coming meeting with the leader of Black Fist" Corsac gave a nod.

"Thank you for having us here as always chief" followed Frennec turning to the two teens" Jaune and Lady Blake, it was an honor meeting you."

"Indeed. We will take our leave now."

The fox brothers gave a bow as they left household, closing the large gate behind. Blake stood in thought watching them leave. Obviously Menagerie's White Fang was against her father's choice, it was that clear. Ghira didn't said anything as he left. Probably to drink more tea Kali was making. This has been quite the ordeal for the chief and he will need plenty of the warm drink to relax.

The amber eyed girl waiting until the man was gone. She turned to Jaune signaling him they were going after the two faunus. The Arc only sighed, so she was going to carry him outside of the house and who knows how long depending where the fox brothers went. It her own father wasn't going to listen to her then, she will have to rely on the same group that is currently hunting her for her depart. Honestly she didn't like it. But what other choice does she have.

* * *

"This is most troubling indeed, brother" said Frennec.

"Yes. Ghira is against the idea of using force" Corsac wasn't happy.

"As expected from a pacifist and original leader of the White Fang. But words are useless against Black Fist. It's either us of them."

"But what to do? Unfortunately he's right. Our numbers are not even close to matching Duke's army. And he made it clear he will not have civilians involve in this conflict."

"Fight is the only answer. Ghira can't keep this forever."

"Agreed brother. It seems we don't have a choice. We will have to request aid from brother Adam to send us reinforcements."

"We can also request aid from high leader Khan. I'm positive she will agree with our predicament."

"The more aid we receive, the better."

"Wait" a voice spoke from out of nowhere as the fox brothers stood still" we're being followed."

"….…."

True Corsac and Freenec were being followed. The brothers turned to see Blake, still carrying Jaune. The Arc refused to be in her father's study and rest. He was being stubborn. Before a word could be said a lightning attack strike before the two as a warning. Suddenly a figured jumped before them. It was a young woman with tan complexion with brown hair tied on a pony tail that curls at the end like a chameleon tail. Wearing a Grimm mask similar to the ones the members of the White Fang wear but it looked like a chameleon even with the horns. She had a black, plum and navy sleeveless stealth suit with short legs. She was pointing her weapon at the two. A metal whip with a handle with a trigger that resembles that of a revolver.

"I thought the members of Menagerie's White Fang didn't wear masks" it was hard for Blake to draw out Gambol Shroud when she was carrying the blond.

"I'm an exception" replied the masked girl.

"It's all right sister Ilia. Please lower your weapon, they're not hostiles" said Frennec.

"Ilia?" the raven haired girl shocked" is it really you?"

She replied removing the mask revealing a familiar face to the cat faunus with gray eyes" why are you back here Blake? It would be better if you never return."

"I'm here on business and to visit my family. Why the hostile treatment."

Ilia pulled the trigger shortening the whip putting her weapon in inactive mode" I got orders not to attack you."

"You know her?" asked Jaune.

"I do. We're friends…." she hesitated.

"Used to be...Before you left the White Fang. Word spread fast."

"Sister Ilia there is no need to be thinking of suck trivial things" said Corsac" we have more important matters than knowing of lady Belldonna's depart from Vale's branch."

"Like Black Fist" said the raven haired girl.

"Yes. You already know the current situation of Menagerie. We are at their mercy" said Frennec.

"Not anymore" Blake got to the point" you guys don't like my father's choice, I can see it. Well, neither am I. We need to do something about them and I'm willing to fight for this village and our people."

"Someone joining our cause how splendid" smiled Corsac" you may no longer be with us but you share the same way of thinking as us."

"Until we take care of Black Fist, you can count me in on anything" Blake made the choice to support the White Fang" but don't get any ideas. Just because I want to help you, it doesn't mean I'm returning."

"Of course, as they say" the enemy of my enemy is my friend" said Frennec.

"You must be aware as told by your father. We're not enough to take on Black Fist aside, the civilian population. If you have a plan, we would very much like to hear it" said Corsac.

"Can we really trust her?" asked Ilia.

"She's on our side sister Ilia" reminded Frennec.

"For now" replied the cat faunus" and no, I don't have a plan. But I know someone that does."

Suddenly everyone was now staring at the injured blond. Jaune just blinked while Blake was smiling at him giving a nod. Looks like she had confidence if whatever was his plan. Even if she still didn't know what it was.

"Oh, so now I've become the center of attention?"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Done because I wrote this chapter back when I didn't had power and internet. I only needed to put the final touches.**

 **-Looks like the fate of Menagerie is now resting in Jaune's hands who would have thought. What kind of plan does he has in mind?**

 **-Ilia and the Albain brothers have finally made their debut. They will be important allies in this coming fight. I actually like the irony behind it. Blake left the White Fang and now she's helping the same group she left. However since this is happening WAY before the canon events of volume 1 she doesn't suspect the brothers are working directly with Adam and not Sienna Khan. Also I might developed Ilia and Blake's relationship a bit, meaning their friendship. Judging from her character short I can tell they were good friends.**

 **-Don't worry it looks like I left Blake's apology to Jaune in the air but she will eventually apologize to him. I'm just building up the drama for that moment.**

 **-Things are going to get interesting in the coming chapters with Jaune's plan revealed won't get into any details.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: A race united


End file.
